Fear of the dark0
by ScifiSOS
Summary: FINNNEE I PUT THE LINK UP XD. I figured that might be why people are still reading this or looking at it XD. so there, a link. So pleaaaaaaaaaaase review? lolz Okay Gnight peeps!
1. What I have become

_**Well Hello there! This chapter is rewritten but there still needs this top A / N as usual.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, future lemon, fem-slash (future), cursing**_

_**I have changed some of the magical creatures a bit. Ashtis, Nightmares, and Morphers are my own. **_

_**Nightmares**__ are dark creatures. Their main __**enemy**__ is an __**Ashtis**__. Although they are __**disliked**__ by __**most**__ of the __**dark**__**creatures**__ anyways.._

_Nightmares are nearly extinct but that could change quickly if given a chance. If a Nightmares victim is bitten or hurt by the Nightmare, the DNA will quickly start merging with the victims. Victims can also be animals. The transformation takes three hours. _

'_Tamed' Nightmares: it just means someone was strong enough to break a Nightmares spirit and returned some of its consciousness back. There are two ways to tame a Nightmare – one is a Taming School. Two – is by loved ones or their lover (which is extremely rare if they find love at all.)_

_Wild Nightmares: Need I say more? Yes, wild Nightmares kill mercilessly. If you were to come across one it would most likely kill you without a chance of escape. Although there are some who cling to their humanity and resist. If the nightmare is an animal then they will kill._

_Do Nightmares feel love: As said Nightmares that love is rare. They usually do not mate and if they do its rare if they have a child of their own. If the Nightmare was tamed by love the chances of having a child are at a higher percentage._

_Nightmares feed off of dark energy. If their victim shows more fear and has a bad past it could expand the Nightmares life. Also Nightmares could devour a human and take the humans appearance. Same goes with animals. They are said to have special powers although it depends. If they had strength in their original form then their strength will increase tenfold. If their magic skills were at the highest it will also increase dangerously. If it was their speed then their speed will increase. So on and so forth._

_**Ashtis **__are a human formed element. If they have colored skin then they are purebred __**Ashtis**__. There is a variety of these creatures. The __**Light**__ Ashtis are usually born with light skin and silver eyes, sometimes there eyes will be white too. __**Dark**__ Ashtis are born with gray skin, their lips are reddish, and their eyes are black (When their angry the white in their eyes also turns black. __**Fire**__ Ashtis are born with red skin and red eyes, females of this element have markings on their face that make it seem like some of their skin is human colored. __**Wind**__ Ashtis are born with green skin and green eyes, the females have a thing for silver jewelry (if you got a silver bracelet on you might want to run for it). __**Water**__ Ashtis are born with blue skin and blue eyes, you can tell them apart by the black markings they may have on their back. __**Earth**__ Ashtis have natural skin and brown eyes, you can tell they are an __**Ashtis**__ by the scar they have on their forehead or nose. If they are a half-breed of __**Ashtis**__ and __**Human (**__doesn't__matter__if__their__** wizards **__too__**)**__ then their skin will be normal tone since the gene is stronger but what will give the type away is either the Ashtis parent or the eyes (which is known to be more vibrant than normal eyes.) These creatures mate with any other living thing. If they mate with another magical creature chances are that their child will be most powerful. If the Ashtis mate with another one of their kind who happens to be the same element, their children will not necessarily be that element. Ashtis are born with their element given to them or with the element their most likely more attached too. Sometimes the child can be born with many elements but it is a rare occurrence. __**Ashtis**__ have __**soul mates**__ – the only time they mate with another is when their soul mate has not been born yet. This leads me to their __**lifespan**__. The __**Ashtis**__**die**__ when their __**mate**__**dies**__. If the __**Ashtis's**__ mate is not born yet they will age to a certain point then live happily (or not) until their mate comes along. More information about Ashtis: If an Ashtis __**cheats**__ on his or her __**soul**__**mate**__ (only the soul mate it doesn't matter if its just a temporary spouse) while the __**soul**__**mate**__ is __**alive**__ and already __**discovered**__ the Ashtis will deal with a __**horrifying**__**pain**__. His or her __**bones**__ will __**crack**__ and __**break**__, then place themselves back together. This will last for two hours. That isn't all though. Afterwards the __**Ashtis**__ loses sanity; this gives time for the __**soul**__**mate**__ to find out about their mate's betrayal, this lasts for about six hours at the least. __**If**__ the __**mate**__ doesn't __**forgive**__ his mate the __**Ashtis**__ will kill themselves out of __**loneliness**__. __**If**__ the __**mate**__ does __**forgive**__ them, the __**Ashtis**__ will be left with a __**scare**__ on their __**right**__**shoulder**__**blade**__, which brings great shame to the creature. Although if the mate __**never**__**finds**__**out**__ the __**Ashtis**__ will live on with the __**burden**__ of what he or she has done. That burden is the greatest torture of all for an Ashtis. __More Information: Ashtis have a way of calling out to their mates when they really wish to – although it's obvious it only works if their soul mate is alive in that era. _

_**Morphers **__are creatures who have lived since the dawn of time. It is said that these creatures were hand made by __**God**__ as his personal watchers. When people say __**God**__ sees everything – they mean it. You could think of them as __**spies**__ in a sense __**or**__ maybe __**Guardian**__**angels**__. The __**Morphers**__ usually __**call**__**God**__ their __**father**__**or**__**Mother**__ it depends on their guess. The __**Morphers**__ have __**never**__**seen**__**God**__**except**__ for the __**original**__**two**__ – __**Adam**__ and __**Eve**__ who have __**joined**__ '__**God'**__ in the __**other**__**dimension**__. The term 'heaven' came from humans. __**Morphers**__**can change**__**into**__**anything**__**that was made by God**__ (which is mostly everything), __**also they can turn into man made items also**__. They do not exactly know everything about the earth but__** they are great observers and can learn a lot by just listening and watching every tone and movement and/or gesture a human or animal makes.**__ They also have an __**ability to hear people's and animals thoughts**__ although they do not unless they feel like its necessary. They do have a habit to read thoughts when they feel like freaking people out. __**Morphers**__**can die if they are bitten by poisonous snakes or bitten by a Black Widow Spider**__. __**Morphers**__ have the __**choices to love**__**freely**__ – __**if they choose to settle down they could but they can never change a human or any other creature into a Morpher without God's consent.**_

_**I have changed vampires and werewolves a bit.**_

_**Vampires **__are well-known creatures. Almost like __**Morphers**__ they have __**immortality**__. How they came about was the __**Devil**__ – also called among their kin __**Master**__. Vampires are also known as highly appealing but even those with very low appeal can attract others. Vampires are also broken into groups. There is the __**Black Rose Coven **__located somewhere in the U.S and in between the borders of the magic world and the human world. The __**Yuuga Coven **__is located in Japan. The __**Quan Li Coven **__lies in China. The __**Worshipers Coven **__lies in Europe but is currently fighting with the __**Crystal Covern **__who claims their territory has lied in England for three thousand years. There are plenty of more covens out there. Vampires are said to be very __**sexual **__creatures. They can get boys pregnant as well as girls so if you were smart you would buy a chastity belt. __**Vampires**__ are __**affected**__ or __**killed**__ by __**silver**__**knives**__. A __**knife**__**represents**__**death**__ to __**vampires**__ mostly __**because**__ the __**Devil**__ was __**sent**__ to '__**hell'**__ or the '__**underworld'**__ by being stabbed by a silver knife. If you melted the knife into a __**silver liquid**__ and __**mixed**__ it with __**Unicorn**__**blood**__ the __**vampire will die a very painful death.**__ Vampires __**do **__and __**can **__mate in their own free will. Although some of the __**elder**__ vampires cling to traditional arranged marriage. The elder vampires are few – there are three elder vampires and those three create the __**Counsel of the Ancient **__Those three vampires are named __**Eshana Vespa, Ata Aashlesh, **__and__** Zalmon Narsis.**_

_**Werewolves **__are __**enemies**__ of __**vampires**__. The two creatures despise each other because of the __**vampire's**__**unappealing**__**smell.**__**Werewolves**__ are strong creatures and usually are in __**packs**__. There are scattered pacts around the universe __**and if the two alphas's of a pack meet there would be big trouble**__. __**Lone**__**werewolves**__ aren't exactly rare – they just have a high sense of pride or they were exiled from a pack. On the night of the __**Full Moon**__**werewolves powers**__ actually __**decrease**__. On night like this they are __**vulnerable**__ hence they were a __**silver cross**__ around their __**neck**__ that __**contains**__ their __**wolf essence**__. __**Vampires usually avoid werewolves of this night because it is rumored that a wolf's essence is much stronger than the werewolf itself. Werewolves**__ have __**soul mates**__ also. __**The usually feel drawn to their mate but they aren't exactly sure until a first kiss is initiated.**__ It is possible for a werewolf to have more than one mate but the largest number that has happened so far is two. __**Werewolves**__, like vampires, can impregnate males – but it is only because they were made to reproduce. __**Werewolves**__ can breed with other species – any species although sometimes their inner wolves are suppressed. If a werewolf is created with a bite they will not have the full powers of a werewolf and may only transform into the wolf on the night of the Full moon._

_**That's all the modifications or changes I have made for this story. Now I have to rewrite the chapters (this alone took me three hours to write – damn ex for distracting me!) Since this is the first chapter I doubt many changes will be made. Although I might combine chapters to make the story slightly shorter and the page longer XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: (only to be done in this chapter) I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. Only any of my own that I may or may not put in.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------wow lots of dashes --------------------------------------------------**_

_Almost there…fuck…_

_A rustle in the bushes caught my attention. Damn! It's closer than I thought. Stupid creature._

_Something sprang out in front of me and I skidded to a stop. The creature disgusted me. _

"_What the fuck are you!? What do you want?!" I heard my voice rang, I started backing up. How the hell could I catch up with me when it was behind me just a second ago?_

_The creature's dark features don't scare me…sure it has fucking red eyes and a real serious ordure problem not to mention those sharp claws…aw crap who am I kidding I'm fucking scared._

_Dumbledore would be ashamed if he saw the Golden boy in this position._

"_Get away from me you fucking thing." Aw and Snape would probably minus points for my vulgar language._

_My heartbeat sped up as the creature lounged towards me. I felt a pain as it's jaws clench around my arm._

"_Oh mother fuck! Get off of me!" I tried kicking but its teeth only clutched tighter. If I scream it would only like it. Stupid stupid me! Who the hell goes wandering in the Forbidden forest alone? Oh yes me! Damn and now I'm going to die and I haven't killed Voldermort yet!_

_A howl scared forced the creature to let go of me. I noticed it looking behind me so I turned my head. I soon saw a werewolf behind me. God I want to faint…_

_A slight rustle was made from the evil creature and the werewolf gave chase. I fell to my to the ground closing my eyes from the pain._

_The burning feeling in my arm forced me to shoot them back open. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_-- dash dance ------------------------ dash dance ---------------------------------dash dance --------------------------------------OGRY----------------------_

Everyone was in the great hall, chatting, until an announcement was made by a student.

"**Harry Potter MISSING!" **Colin Creevy yelled out, waving around the newspaper. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger heard this and grabbed the newspaper out of his hand.

"Fuck! I knew Harry shouldn't have gone to the Forest alone." Ron covered his mouth and his eyes saw an angry Hermione. Everyone else also stared at Ron. "Heh…Sorry?"

Hermione rolled up the newspaper and smacked the red head over the head.

"What have we here? It seems like the mutt's have fled from their master." An arrogant voice said. Hermione turned just to set her glare to a blond haired, silver eyed male.

Ronald felt sorry for Malfoy since he was going to get the rage of a PMSING girl. Yes, Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Fuck you Malfoy! I know enough hexes to send you to infirmatory." Hermione pointed her wand at him and Draco slightly flinched. Pansy popped up from behind him and pointed her wand at Hermione. "Watch it Granger. I'm just as dangerous as you are."

Hermione growled and jabbed her wand into Ron's side and averted her anger to him. "Ron! Why did you let Harry go to the forest alone?!"

"He asked me too. Plus…well come on it's the forbidden forest!"

Draco sneered. "What is Weasley scared?" Draco laughed loudly, proudly.

Pansy hit the back of his head. "I swear Dray! Another word and I'll let Granger at you."

Draco scowled and turned his head and proudly walked out. Pansy turned to Hermione. "I understand that you care for your friend, I apologize about Draco's behavior."

The two Gryffindor students gave her a surprised look. Pansy shrugged and laughed. "I grew up a bit."

Hermione smiled but then went back to scolding Ron. At the moment he rather be at detention with Snape then listen.

Ron felt guilt flow through him. _'Sorry Harry…I shouldn't have let you go alone.'_

-- A Week Later---------------------------time---------------------------tie---------------------pie------------------sigh-----------------kite----------oops----

It was dinner time in the Great Hall and Harry was still missing. The students were chattering as usual until Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

Everyone went silent and stared up at him. "I understand everyone has heard of Harry Potter's disappearance."

The silence through the hall was only making students anxious. Dumbledore broke it again. "I am glad to say he has been found unfortunately he is no longer human." Dumbledore gestured towards the door and everyone looked there to see a dark looking boy. "Harry come in."

The doors swooshed up and a dark power quickly radiated through the room. A recognizable teen walked in.

He scowled at everyone who stared. He saw a Slytherin sneer at him and he bared his teeth, a deep growling coming out of his chest. The Slytherin flinched and turned to his food.

Harry walked to the front, he didn't even acknowledged his friends.

"Harry…are you sure you want to continue school? We still haven't worked out your temper." Dumbledore asked the boy in front of him.

Harry didn't respond. He knew he was different. His body has changed drastically. His height was now a good 6'1". His hair was darker than ever, his skin color – the same but the shadows under his eyes made him look evil. His eyes were still emerald but darker so you could hardly tell. The famous scar was now more visible than ever, its color turned a crimson red, dark as blood. His personality itself was pure evil and he wanted to snap those people's heads off just for staring.

"Dumbledore…" the creature growled.

Dumbledore flinched. The old man was now aware how much stronger Harry was since his transformation. "Do you wish to be resorted?"

Harry nodded. _'I will resort. I do not wish to accidentally harm one of my __**own**__.'_

Harry just stood as Dumbledore levitated the sorting hat on Harry.

"Hmmn Harry Potter…seems that you're more Slytherin than ever."

Harry growled loudly, every student who heard flinched. "Just fucking sort me or I'll rip you apart."

He smelled the Hat's fear. Who knew a hat could fear him? Harry chuckled in his mind as he heard the Sorting hat yell out his new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps and whispers spread throughout each table. The hat was taken off him.

Harry started walking towards the Slytherin table, his face stoic.

He was about to sit when a Slytherin had confidence to insult him.

"Golden boy has finally switched sides it seems his Gryffindor goodness has been pushed up his ass." The Slytherin laughed, but no one else dared.

Harry walked up to the boy and grabbed the Slytherin's collar. He pulled the boy up until their faces were at even height. "Care to repeat your sentence? In front of my face this time?" Harry felt his claws grow and they tore the collar.

"N-no! Sorry!" The boy whimpered out of fear.

Harry smirked. "Good." He dropped the boy and felt a gaze his eyes followed the gaze and found silver eyes. "You have something to add in _Malfoy_?"

Malfoy just keep gazing at him, the silver eyes shocked.

Harry growled and found a seat. No one dared talked to him throughout the whole dinner.

--------time-----------------time----------------------pop--------------------smex-----------------OMFGTHATISABIGGESTPENISIHAVEEVERSEEN------------

Harry was outside. Hermione told him to meet him after dinner so they could talk.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione, he didn't smile. "Don't come to close." He said when he saw Hermione bring her arms out for a hug. She flinched and put her arms down.

Ron frowned. "Harry? What happened to you?"

Harry growled. "I was turned into a dark creature called Nightmare."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god! Harry are you okay? I mean…did it hurt?"

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at her. "No shit Sherlock. Three fucking days of pain."

Hermione eyes watered at his tone. "We…" She paused trying to guess what Harry was thinking. "…you're not going to let us be your friends anymore, are you?"

Ron gasped and looked at Harry. Harry shook his head. "It's safer that way."

Ron face turned red with anger. "How can you do that to us? No matter what you are we're still your friends!" Ron stuck his head up high and glared into the emerald. "You're always doing something stupid like this! You're always over thinking you're problems! Harry – pushing us away just because you changed isn't the way to handle this!"

Harry growled and snapped at Ron's face who moved out of the way fast enough. "Don't test me Ron. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Ron backed away with a scowl on his face. "Talk to me when you come in touch with your senses Harry!" Ron stomped away. Hermione called after him but turned back to Harry.

"Harry…you can't just give up on your friends. Nightmares aren't always dangerous and I believe you can control yourself. Please talk to us when you thought about it." Hermione said quietly and walked away.

Harry felt a small sting but he could care less. What they said was right but why bother? He was still accepting the fact that he will never be the same. Harry walked to the Slytherin area. He stopped in front of the portrait.

"Password?" the picture asked.

Harry growled. "Open the fucking door or I'll tear you apart."

The picture scowled and opened. Harry walked through the painting but once in Slytherin common room. '_It still looks the same' _Harry thought. He walked a little bit more in just to stop. A sickly sweet smell reached his nose and his Nightmare instinct let out a growl.

Blaise Zabini laid there on the couch sleeping. Harry growled louder, earning a groan from the sleeping boy.

Blaise jumped out of the couch when he smelled a cold, sickening smell. He saw Harry and snarled. "What do you want Potter?" the boy growls out through his teeth while making sure to keep his distance.

Harry's eyes squinted. "You're an Ashtis?" He sniffed. "If I am correct you are human yet you hold the power of earth and water."

Blaise attempted a smile but seeing how Harry was a Nightmare he didn't feel the need to. "Nice to know you're keen on my scent."

Harry growled. "Trust me it isn't on purpose."

The dark skinned boy growled back. "Why are you here? You aren't tamed."

Harry snarled. New scents filled the air and his lungs filled with it. "I would love to continue this conversation Zabini but we have company."

Blaise stood straight and his eyes looked to the side. "Pansy, Draco get out of that corner."

Blond and black hair popped out and they scooted closer to Blaise. Draco wanted to know what was going on.

"Blaise…what do you mean Potter's a Nightmare?" Pansy asked first.

Harry bared his teeth at her and Blaise returned to favor to him. "He's a dark creature – a dangerous one. It be best to leave it at the Pansy."

Harry stepped forward, but Blaise scooted to the side blocking his friends. Harry stepped back. "Let me go to my dorm, Zabini."

Blaise shook his head. "Like I'd let a wild Nightmare go near my house mates."

Harry felt Draco's eyes and glared at the silver. "What are you looking at Malfoy? Never seen a dark creature before?"

Draco trembled, Harry hid his shock. "Guess not. Blaise I wouldn't hurt you're house mates seeing how I'm now one too. Besides I would only do that if they pissed me off."

"Maybe so Potter, but I can smell how new your transformation is. At the moment you are nothing but a monster."

Harry's body trembled with anger a dark shadow was starting to take form near his feet. "Say that again you bastard."

"You. Are. A. Monster." Blaise said. Blaise stood in front of his friends protectively as Harry's form started trembling more.

"I am a monster, huh? Let me show you how a monster acts." Harry said. He raised his head, the two human Slytherin shivered. Harry's eyes were blood red, and his nails grew into claws. Harry jumped at them.

"Fuck, I knew you had no control Potter." Blaise sent a blast of water towards Harry who was pushed back into the stone wall.

Harry got slumped onto the ground, digging his nails into his palms. "I…can…control myself." Slowly the nails started disappearing, blood taking his place. The dark emerald eyes returned and the dark power went away.

Draco wanted to help the Golden boy and started heading towards Harry. Close enough to touch Draco raised his hand to help Harry.

Harry growled. "I don't need your help Malfoy."

Draco shook his head, ignoring Blaise's warnings. "Harry, please let me help you?"

The emerald eyes looked at him, shock visible at the moment. Those lips opened as if to say something but closed shut, turning into a frown. "Go back to your friends Malfoy. You never wanted to help me before, why start now?"

Draco eyes widened. What Harry said was true. Why did he feel like helping the Golden Boy…and since when had he referred Potter to 'Harry'?

Draco looked to the ground and took a step back. Harry passed him, sending a growl to Blaise. Draco turned to find his dark skinned friend sitting on the couch. Pansy looked at Draco and they shared a glance of curiosity before refocusing on Blaise.

"Details, Zabini, NOW!" and the two pounced.

_**------this----is-----what-----I----want---- dick-------+-----vagina-----=--------------fuck--------me-------you----bitch---**_

_**I told you it wouldn't change much. although i was entertained with dash lines.**_

_**REWRITTEN – CH.1 What I have become – Done!!!**_


	2. Got me by a leash but i'm still losin it

I got two reviews yesterday and I swear

_**I thank all those who reviewed so far. Oh and for the second review-sorry you're name is kind of long so let me work the wonder of copy and paste. XD-**_**Discombobulatedperson**_**I realize that some people wouldn't want to look for it. At the time I was too lazy to copy and paste my old info. XD. Just for you and any other readers I'll paste it on here XD. Enjoy this chapter of Fear of the Dark.**_

_**don't worry I mean copy and paste from one of my documents.**_

_**Ashtis **__are a human formed element. There is a variety of these creatures. The Light Ashtis are usually born with light skin and silver eyes, sometimes there eyes will be white too. Dark Ashtis are born with gray skin, their lips are reddish, and their eyes are black. Fire Ashtis are born with red skin and red eyes, females of this element have markings on their face that make it seem like some of their skin is human colored. Wind Ashtis are born with green skin and green eyes, the females have a thing for silver jewelry. Water Ashtis are born with blue skin and blue eyes, you can tell them apart by the black markings they may have on their back. Earth Ashtis have natural skin and brown eyes, you can tell they are an Ashtis by the scar they have on their forehead or nose._

_These creatures mate with any other living thing. It could be a human, languz, werewolf, vela, fae, vampire, and many more. If the Ashtis mate with another one of their kind who happens to be the same element, their children will not necessarily be that element. Ashtis are born with their element given to them. If the Ashtis are of different element the child will receive both of those elements. Only once in a lifetime a child is born with the power of one elements._

_More information about Ashtis: If an Ashtis cheats on his or her spouse the Ashtis will deal with a horrifying pain. His or her bones will crack and break, then place themselves back together. This will last for two hours. That isn't all though. Afterwards the Ashtis loses sanity; this gives time for the mate to find out about their mate's betrayal, this lasts for about six hours at the least. If the mate doesn't forgive his mate the Ashtis will kill themselves out of loneliness. If the mate does forgive them, the Ashtis will be left with a scare on their right blade, which brings great shame to the creature. Although if the mate never finds out the Ashtis will live on with the burden of what he or she has done. That burden is the greatest torture of all for an Ashtis._

_Ashtis Shrieks: the Shrieks of an Ashtis is usually when he or she is in danger, that and it also calls his or her mate. Simple as that._

_**Holy smot that is almost a whole freaking page XD. Anyways Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

_A werewolf came into my vision._

"_W-what?" Pain ran up my body and I screamed._

"_Harry?" Wait when the werewolf changed back to normal. I felt sunlight hit my skin and screamed._

"_Oh god, Harry!" The man dragged me under something, was this cave here since yesterday?_

"_R-Remus." I stuttered out. God, this pain is too much…I'd rather-_

"_Harry, Shit…I should have…" the man was sobbing. "This shouldn't happening to you!"_

_I wanted to ask what was going on, why was I hurting so much? I couldn't ask. I really didn't want to know. I tried to stand._

"_No Harry!" The man put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped at it, causing Remus to pull his hand away. _

_What a minute…did I just…oh god…_

_Slowly I backed away. "I'm sorry…sorry…"_

_Remus just nodded his head. "Harry, stay still. You can't be in the sunlight at the moment. It could kill you."_

"_Good! I don't know what I'm becoming but I'd rather be dead!" I tried escaping but Remus caught me and pulled me back into the dark shelter._

"_Harry!" I heard a sob escape Remus. _

"_What is happening to me…?" I suddenly felt dizzy, if only I could make it outside. This hurts too much…the pain…hurts…_

_I fell forward, I closed my eyes but felt myself being caught. I guess Remus didn't know I was still awake…a little._

"_He can't become a Nightmare…if he does everything will change…god Harry…I'm so sorry…if I have gotten there sooner…"_

_I felt myself being melted into the darkness. A Nightmare? I'm becoming a dark creature? A killer…? _

_I'm becoming a monster…_

_--_

Harry bolted up from his sleep. '_Shit I killed a student in my dream. I swear if this keeps up I'll do it for real.' _

Harry noticed his roommates sleeping despite the fact they got a creature in their room. Harry snorted softly. His roommates ended up being Crabbe and Goyle. He pulled on his robes and looked outside. _'Shit. It's still early…might as well walk around I guess.'_

Harry walked to the Slytherin common room, of course there was someone sleeping on the couch. Harry looked and raised an eyebrow.

Blaise was the pillow of the group and there sleeping in his arms was a Pansy and Draco. Harry would say it was adorable and surprising but frankly now…he didn't care.

The sweet smell of an Ashtis reached his nose and he backed away. "Ugh, damn that smell."

He heard a whimper come from Draco and would have laughed but it was too early for that. Harry walked away from the three and went outside. Harry could smell the freshness of the morning, the dew on the grass, the cold.

He walked down the hall, knowing full well he was being followed. He snorted. _'Doesn't he know that I have a better sense of smell now?' _

Harry just keep walking and headed towards the Library. _'I got to find information about my…kind…'_

Harry groaned. He reached the library halls, maybe he should tell the boy to stop following him. He touched the library door and sighed.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?" Harry said loudly. Blonde hair popped out from behind a statue.

"I was wondering where you were going…"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the blonde. He stopped midway. "Here's a delightful suggestion: Stay the fuck away from me."

Draco took a step towards Harry and Harry growled. Draco pouted…wait pouted?

Harry raised his eyebrow again, that is going to become a bad habit. "What's with the pout? I didn't think Malfoy's were capable of doing that."

Draco just crossed his arms. "Now I'm wondering who the git was for the last six years."

Harry growled again, he smiled when he saw Draco flinch. He turned thinking that would scare the blonde off for now and was going to open the door. He felt a finger poke at his back.

Harry twirled around. "What the FUCK do you FUCKING want MALFOY?!"

Draco cringed back but stayed where he was. "I wanted to know what you were doing."

Harry clutched his fists tightly. Control…got to control anger. "As you notice I've been trying to enter the library alone" He looked at silver eyes and notice that the boy didn't get the clue. "Oh for Merlin's sake! I want to be alone Malfoy! I want to enter the library filled with silence and be accompanied by no one!"

Draco just stared at Harry. "And? I have a right to go to the library too you know."

Harry felt a punch coming on, until he noticed a tiny detail that might have Malfoy heading back to the common room. "You do realize your still in your pajamas which I should mention is silk, silver, and have cute-" Harry winced at the word, "-little snitches on them?"

Draco looked down and blushed. Harry did have to admit, a blush on Draco in that state would have another male ravishing the boy. Draco immediately ran to the common room, Harry assumed that Draco forgot his wand there.

With relief of finally being alone he entered the library. He heard a meow and turned. Okay maybe not. Mrs. Norris…that damned cat. Harry hissed at the cat and the cat immediately left scared. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the section that was about dark creatures.

Harry found a few books. Some of them were really insulting. He took three and began skimming through them. His newfound eyesight made it easier. So far what he learned he didn't like.

_Nightmares are like an animal in a way. For three days they go through 'heat' which they have to find a sexual partner, usually the Nightmare kills that partner. If they don't they leave to feed afterwards._

_Nightmares don't care about anything, if they start feeing some kind of emotion other than hatred and anger they are starting to be tamed. _

_Nightmares have amazing healing abilities. It makes them hard to kill without magic, it also is a curse for Nightmares who don't want to live that kind of life._

_Nightmares kill their own kind. Hence the reason why their merciless. _

_Nightmares rely on the dark. Nightmares are lower than werewolves, when their wild that is. Their monster like ways…_

Harry threw the books into a wall. "Fuck this shit…" He stomped out of the library. He saw the light outside. "Fuck."

"I would take points for that Potter…but seeing how you're in Slytherin now…"

Harry turned to see Professor Snape. "What do you want Greasy?"

Snape's eye twitched. "For you to head towards your common room Potter. Classes don't start until two hours. You might as well find something more…Slytherin to wear.

Harry looked at his clothes and noticed the Gryffindor color. "Whatever, I like is what I like." Harry turned and started walking away. He made sure to say his goodbye loudly. "See you later Greasy."

Snape scowled and stuck his nose in the air only to turn around and stomp off to the other direction.

--Potions class—

Harry was sitting alone at the corner. Okay he can't say he was alone. Draco wouldn't get off his back, neither would Pansy.

"Hey Potter, Do Nightmares grow fangs?" Pansy asked.

"Harry, do you like get hurt if I struck a light spell at you?" Draco asked. Pansy smiled. "If you ate a cat would you be able to turn into one?"

'_Ah fuck these two are pissing me off.' _Harry kept his mouth shut and closed his eyes. These two needed the same amount of attention as a puppy does.

Blaise was nearby, watching his friends closely. Harry opened his eyes to find a face a little to close for comfort, Draco's eyes looking at him. Harry growled. Finally, although he wished it wasn't this particular person, Snape saved him.

"Malfoy and Parkinson, Do I have to move you away from Potter or will you start paying attention on your own?" The greasy haired man said, scowling.

The two Slytherin students answered with a "No sir" and their faces turned back to the front of the class.

"Okay class today we are going to…" Snape started. Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head on his chin.

'_Ugh I'm starving. I can't go out to feed until nighttime…'_ Harry saw something coming right towards his head and he caught it an inch from his face.

Snape scowled. "Really Potter, I am sure you have something more productive to do in my class than daydream."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't daydream Snape. I heard your little tale about making those Healing potions before."

Harry swore he saw a vein pop on Snape's head but decided to ignore it. The great thing about switching houses, especially Slytherin, is that Snape can't take points away because of him. Snape's too proud for that.

"That's right…you don't need Healing potions anymore. Proves what you are."

A slam on the table made everyone flinch in the room; since all eyes were on Harry they missed the greasy haired man flinch with them.

"Watch what you say Severus. It might cost you your life." Harry stalked out of the Potions classroom.

Blaise smirked. "It seems he still needs to be tamed."

Pansy hit Blaise's head. "Don't be mean. I'm sure that Potter is going through a hard time."

"It's still Potter. His temper always was out of control."

Draco shook his head and ignored his two friends. He felt this need to go after the Golden Boy, but why?

'_Damn it! Potter you're ruining my Slytherin mask.'_ Draco thought. He bit his bottom lip, it was a habit he did when he was thinking to hard. Did he pity Potter? Was he actually feeling sorry for that git? Probably…

"Dray, dear, I think you're lip is bleeding." Pansy's voice reached him and he touched his lip. Sure enough there was blood there.

"For Merlin's sake Draco," Blaise started. "I didn't know you had a big enough brain to think THAT hard."

Draco wanted to stick his tongue out childishly but stuck with a frown and a silent pout.

--Dinner in great hall—

Once again Harry sat at the end of the table, alone. _'I got to feed tonight. I swear if these people get any closer I'll end up eating one of them…then again their too scared to approach a monster.'_

"You know Harry, if you furrow you're eyebrows any further you're going to get wrinkles at a young age." A voice said. Harry growled and looked up.

"Malfoy…fuck off." Harry growled out. Draco completely ignored the creature and sat down right next to him.

'_Fuck! His blood smells…delicious…fuck! No, can't think about that. I have to stay in control.' _Harry thought, his eyes glaring at the table like it was suppose to blow up anytime now.

Harry clutched his hands when he smelt that sweet fucking smell. "Blaise what the hell are you sitting across from me for?"

Blaise just growled. "Making sure you don't eat Draco. You're obviously famished."

Pansy was there too, right next to Blaise. "Famished? Harry you do realize you can just get some food."

Blaise smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Harry suddenly stood up and pointed his finger at Blaise. "Blaise, I hope you'll be smart and not say anything about my eating habits."

Blaise scowled at the finger and snapped at it. Harry pulled away his hand. "Keep your hand away from me Potter. I don't mind chopping it off."

Draco looked around, all eyes on them. He tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Please sit down; you two are causing a scene."

He was surprised when Harry listened to him and sat back down. Draco thought he'd take his chances and gave Harry an apple. Harry eyed it like it was a foreign object.

"Harry just take the apple and eat it." Draco demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"First, Malfoy, don't call me Harry. Second I aint eating that thing." Harry crossed his arms.

Draco frowned. "Come on, it's not like it's going to kill you."

Blaise snickered. "I highly doubt he's a health nut seeing how he likes-" Blaise was cut off when Harry slammed his fist against the table. Harry's body was now trembling.

"Draco, get over to this side." Blaise ordered. Draco just stayed where he was.

"Harry calm down. If it makes you happy I won't ask what Blaise is talking about. Neither will Pansy. Now please eat the apple." Draco said in a calm, polite tone.

Dark emerald eyes meet silver again, soon after the trembling stopped and the boy took the apple and nibbled on it. Draco pouted in the inside and sighed on the out. "Don't nibble it like a chipmunk Harry. Just take a bite."

Harry frowned. "Yes mother." Then took a full bite out of the apple. He didn't like it. He needed meat. He needed…

Harry was taken away from his thoughts with a hand waving in front of his face. "Earth to Harry."

Harry sighed. "Malfoy what did I say about calling me Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes casually. "Harry you've been zoning out on us. Just go get a plate of food."

Harry scowled. "If it makes you shut up, I have to wait until later to eat."

"You're going to sneak into the kitchens?" Pansy asked loudly. Blaise eyes showed amusement. Oh Harry wishes he could just rip them out right now.

Harry put the apple back down after he took five more bites, hoping the blonde will leave him be. Draco sent him a glare. Harry sighed. Why was he listening to Malfoy again?

"Listen Malfoy, I took a bite, five bites I might add, so don't bug me anymore. I'll eat when I want and what I want." Harry rubbed his temples, hoping to get rid of his never ending headache.

Blaise started laughing. Harry sent a growl to the boy but it wasn't affecting the Ashtis what so ever. "Y-you say that after you listen to him."

Pansy held a giggle. _'Draco has got you on a leash Potter!'_

Draco just cocked his head to the side. "I don't get what's so funny."

Draco moved in a way where Harry caught the scent. Emerald shot wide, he closed his fists tightly. _'His blood…smells…good…I…' _His hand reached to Draco.

Blaise stopped laughing and sent a water blast at Harry. Harry flew off the bench only to end up hitting the wall hard, causing a dent in the stone walls. Everyone in the great hall was staring at them. Draco eyes widened and he turned to his friend. "What did you do that for Blaise?!"

"Stopped him from doing stupid." Blaise said bluntly, his glare never leaving Harry.

Harry got up and frowned. Harry was going to send a glare but realized what Blaise stopped him from doing. "I guess I'm glad you did."

Pansy and Draco looked between the two. Who in their right mind would be glad to get hit by a freaking blast of water?!

"What no thanks Potter?" Blaise said, pushing the limit. Harry started trembling but mumbled something.

"What was that?" Blaise put a finger and tapped his ear. "I didn't hear you."

Harry growled. "You're pushing it Zabini."

"That doesn't sound like a thanks Potter."

Harry crossed his arms. "I fucking said thank for stopping me!" Harry stomped out of the great hall.

Everyone was staring towards the Ashtis. Blaise meet their stares and smiled. "Please continue what you were doing before."

Slowly eyes started to go back to their plates and conversations were being taken in small groups.

Pansy and Blaise started chatting among themselves. They didn't notice Draco leaving.

Draco walked into the common room and sat on the couch. His mind only had one lingering thought.

'_What the fuck?'_

--

_**Well there was ch.2. Hope you enjoyed it. I swear I was going to write more but my mom used the computer for a little bit and freaking froze the computer. Man I got so mad! Anyways I post this chapter up sooner than expected. I guess it's because it's a Sunday. Nothing to do…kind of. Anyways reviews are appreciated but I do understand if I don't get any. Lolz even I get too lazy to submit one even though the story was great or bad and needed some serious criticism. **_

_**Oh which reminds me! If anyone can email me a list of characters from Harry Potter that would be great! Also details about the characters. Let's say i don't have full knowledge. Also some spells and stuff would be nice. Sorry if i anger you with the lack of knowledge of Harry Potter stuff. Well i did read the story just can't find the books latelyrooms a mess. Plus i never got to read some of them because of the lack of money. TT whoever invented money i wuld punch ya if you weren't dead! Enjoy your day! -Rens**_

_**Note from Xavi-my cousin- Hello people! This is the annoying cousin of Rens. Anyways I decided to chat with you all! I thought I'd name my favorite yaoi pairings. –yes boys can be yaoi fans too!-**_

_**Favorites: Sasunaru, Itachideidara, harrydraco, setojoey, yamiyugi, lightxL.**_

_**I also love some yaoi anime. I'll post my favorites up next chapter…if I visit that is. If not my cousin will post hers! See ya! –Xavi end**_


	3. Blood mixed with Fear and Hatred

Chapter three: Fear of the Dark

_**Chapter three: Fear of the Dark**_

_**Lolz I ended up finding some more information in a matter of hours. I think XD. Anyways here's another chapter. Ugh my mom thinks I got the chicken pox but I don't think so. Their really bad bug bites. There is like three on my leg. –Cries-**_

_**Bad stuff happens at bad times. Ugh! Anyways chapter--**_

_**--**_

It has been a couple weeks now. Harry was sitting on the couch, going through his first heat of the month.

'_Fuck, I get this urge to fuck everything! Not only that but I'm fucking starving.' _Harry thought.

Classes were going on right now but he, luckily, got excused from them. He could probably get Dumbledore do anything seeing how he's 'not tamed.'

The Slytherin common room door open, making Harry's eye widen. "Aw shit."

Draco walked in and saw Harry. "Harry? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Harry didn't make a move to go any closer. He knew if he did he'd probably rape Draco. "Get lost Malfoy. What are you doing out of your class?"

Draco rubbed his forehead. "I thought I'd kill 30 minutes going to the 'bathroom.'"

Harry rolled his eyes. For the last couple weeks he couldn't get three Slytherin's away from. Soon those three Slytherin's had become more and more. Now the whole goddamn Slytherin house would randomly come up to him to attempt a stupid conversation.

"Well go kill it somewhere else." I smelled Draco's scent, god it smelled so good. Then I smelled chocolate. "Draco do you have a fetish for chocolate or something?"

Draco stuttered. "W-What?"

"You do realize I can smell the chocolate you eaten earlier right? It smells like you bathed in it." Harry said bluntly, he saw Draco walking towards him and he jumped onto another couch, farther away.

Draco raised an eyebrow at that but sat on the couch Harry abandoned. "I forgot you are able to smell what I can't."

"Yeah well, sometimes I smell what I don't want to smell." Harry shifted on the new couch. Damn why did Draco have to move closer? He had his spot nice and warm.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco called out to him.

"What?" Harry was about to get nice and comfy when Draco started walking towards him again. Harry jumped from the couch to further away, this time on the floor. "Can you like keep you're distance for once Malfoy?!"

Draco pouted; he seemed to be doing that a lot. "A little physical contact wouldn't hurt you Harry." Draco took a step closer and Harry backed up.

"What the hell are you avoiding me for Harry?" Draco crossed his arms. Another voice seemed to answer.

"He just might be in heat." Harry saw Blaise and growled. Draco turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Heat?"

Blaise opened his mouth but saw a very angry Harry Potter. "Oh don't worry Potter. Draco's as innocent mind wouldn't figure out what it means."

Harry now had a shocked look then he smirked. "So I'm guessing all those rumors of Draco being a sex god were false right?"

Both creatures laughed at a very red faced Draco. "Ugh! You guys are so annoying!" Draco stomped off in a very 'Malfoy' manner.

"Finally! If you weren't my enemy Zabini I would kiss you!" Harry exclaimed.

Blaise backed away. "Whoa Potter I don't want your rotten smell near me."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Isn't you're 18th birthday coming up?"

Blaise growled. "Yes."

"Great! You'll find you're mate in no time!" Harry smiled evilly.

Blaise fisted his hand. "You touch my mate Potter…and I'll kill you."

Harry clapped his hands together, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Oh poor Blaise, being born an Ashtis you can't control when you notice your mate." Harry pressed a finger against his chin and tapped it. "Not only that, you could find out right in front of me! Oh how wonderful!"

Blaise lunged at Harry. Harry would have dodged if Blaise didn't already grab hold of his collar. Harry slammed into the wall and was smirking down at Blaise. Harry saw the anger in Zabini's eyes and loved it. "Tsk. Tsk. Zabini you really shouldn't touch me when I'm in heat."

Blaise eyes flared, he let go of Harry's collar and walked away. Harry called out after him. "You better make sure I'm not around on you're 18th birthday Zabini!"

A loud howl of anger rang throughout Hogwarts.

--Dinner Great Hall—

Draco looked around the table. Harry was no where in sight. Draco crossed his arms when he heard Blaise and Pansy snickering at him. "Can you two stop that?!"

"Oh Draco! You are totally in mother mode right now!" Pansy laughed out louder this time.

Crabbe, who took Harry's place next to Draco, smiled. "Draco, I'd never thought you'd get fond of Potter."

Draco shook a finger at Crabbe. "First, his name is Harry, use it. Second, someone has to make sure he eats SOMETHING!"

Goyle, who sat on the other side of Pansy, spoke with a full mouth. "You kndfw, Pklattr is outagsdde whl;h Longbdatom."

Draco stared at Goyle like he spoke pig Latin. Blaise rolled his eyes. "He said Potter is outside with Longbottom."

Draco nodded and got up to go outside. Blaise's voice stopped him. "Draco that really isn't a good idea."

Draco rolled his eyes and went outside. He didn't see Harry but he heard something. Draco followed the noise and heard it come from behind a pillar.

"So Neville…what do you want?" Harry whispered.

Draco heard a whimper coming from Harry's prey. "H-Harry, why are you acting like this?"

Draco moved a bit so he can see. He saw Harry roll his eyes. "You act like we haven't shagged before."

Draco's eyes widened, a foreign pain in his chest, but he ignored it.

Neville's face blushed. "Don't remind me. Besides, we were drunk."

Harry's smile became seductive. "Yes, but what about the times after that? Don't you want to feel that good again?"

Neville melted at the voice. "Harry stop…please."

Harry pressed his lips against Neville's neck and a moan came out of the smaller man. "H-Harry…"

A tongue flicked out, attending to the sensitive skin. Neville started sliding down the pillar; Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Neville's waist. "You know you want it Neville. I'll give it to you tonight."

Neville was about to nod but Draco decided to interrupt now. He walked towards them. "Potter! Leave Longbottom alone!"

Harry's eyes shot toward Draco but his face didn't leave Neville's neck. "Why? He wants it."

Draco glared. "Potter, if you don't get your arse inside to eat right now I'll drag you in there!"

Harry loosened his grip on Neville and slightly moved to face Draco. "Malfoy, if you don't back off right now I'll-"

Neville used this moment and escaped from Harry's grasp. "Sorry Harry I have to go eat!" He sent a quick apology and ran into the great hall.

Draco crossed his arms and waited for Harry to go in. Harry just growled at him. "Great, I needed a shag partner." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Draco went up to him and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on! You need to eat." He tried to pull Harry into the great hall but he found himself colliding with the pillar. His silver eyes widened as he saw lust in the emerald ones.

"I don't think so Draco. You took away my prey, now I'll just have to take out sexual frustration on you." Harry smiled at the hint of fear in Draco's eyes. Draco put his hands on Harry's chest to push him away but they were captured by one and put above his head. Lips pressed against his neck, Draco couldn't hold back the moan. Harry pulled his mouth away and smiled against the neck. "Barely started and I find a sensitive spot? I must be good."

"H-Harry please let's just go eat. Please." Draco heard his voice, god he wasn't sure if he was a Malfoy anymore. Harry let his hand travel up Malfoy's shirt; he found a nipple and pinched it gently. Harry fit his body in between the blonde's legs and thrusted upwards into the hips. Draco eyes shot open at the unexplainable pleasure flowing through him. How was Harry making him feel this way?

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into Harry's arms and they were airborne. Draco saw a blast of water down below. Harry landed with Draco in his arms, bridal style. "Jeez, Zabini you come at all the wrong moments."

Draco opened his eyes to see his friends. Blaise had his hand out and then pointed to aim at Harry again. "Let him go Potter. Go find yourself an animal to fuck."

Harry placed Draco on the ground but still held Draco's waist. "I'm sure Malfoy was enjoying it, Zabini." Draco shivered when a finger trailed down his back. Blaise growl seemed to rumble the ground. Harry's grip tightened on Draco and he jumped up in the air. The earth was spiking up towards them and Harry seemed to get higher and higher. Draco wanted to scream until Harry whispered something in his ear.

"Don't worry Malfoy. I highly doubt I'll drop you." Draco relaxed. Harry landed farther away from Blaise and the others. Pansy touched Blaise's shoulder and stepped in front of him.

"Potter, just let Draco come over here and you can go find someone else." Pansy said softly. Harry grip seemed to loosen. "Well Malfoy, if you tell me to let go of you I will."

Draco hesitated only for a second. "Let go of me Harry." Harry nodded and let go of Draco.

Draco ran to Blaise who quickly blocked him from Harry. "If I find you doing something like that to ANY of my friends, Potter, you're dead."

Harry just waved his hand at this. "Oh shut up Zabini. I'll just go eat now." Harry started walking the other direction.

Goyle said the obvious. "Isn't he going away from the Great Hall?"

After a while, everyone decided to go back to the common rooms, Draco was left with Blaise. "Blaise…what does Harry eat?"

The dark skinned boy breathed in. "I'm not sure if you really want to know."

"Can you show me then?"

'_Maybe if I show him he'll stay away from Potter…' _Blaise debated. '_Then again it would ruin the only chance Potter gets to be tamed.' _Blaise closed his eyes and smiled. "Fine, I'll show you. We got to go now though."

Draco nodded. Blaise began to walk and Draco followed him. Pretty soon they found themselves in front of the forest. Draco looked at Blaise with concern. "Why are we going in here?"

Blaise took Draco's wrist. "Just come." Draco let himself be lead into the forest.

--

They seemed to be walking for hours. Draco wanted to go to sleep. "If you're following your nose I suggest you get a new one! We've been walking for 40 minutes!"

Blaise covered Draco's mouth quickly. "Shut up." Blaise took them in the bushes and hid.

It was about five minutes until Draco could hear growling. Blaise whispered softly. "Seems like he's going after his own kind tonight."

Draco eyes widened when he saw a man jump to the empty area, his arm seemed to be torn off, blood dripping.

Soon after he saw a fairly recognizable figure jump out to the wounded creature, he heard a growl coming from both creatures. The wounded one jumped back when the other moved forward, swiping his claw. A frustrated growl came out from one of their throats. The healthy one jumped at the wounded, who dodged quickly and dug its teeth into the others neck.

A howl of pain hurt Draco's ears. '_Blood…so much blood!'_

The other tore the wounded from his neck and clawed at it. Finally the other got a grip on the wounded one's neck. Blaise soon turned Draco's face into his chest and a snap could be heard.

Draco could hear the creature feasting on his prey's dead body. It was horrible. Why was Blaise showing him this?! His eyes widened in realization. '_No, Harry…he wouldn't do that!'_

Blaise flinched when he heard the monster call out to him. "Zabini, I understand that you want Draco to fear me, but why bring him to my feeding?"

Blaise let go of Draco and ordered the boy to stay there. He stepped out of the bushes to face a blood faced Harry. "He wanted to know what you eat."

"So you decide to traumatize him?" Harry laughed; it had a hidden sadness to it. "Well good job, I'm sure I'll be avoided like a plague by tomorrow."

Harry sniffed the air. "I smelled his fear the moment he saw my prey."

Blaise snorted. "Then why didn't you stop?"

"You know full well I can't stop until I'm full." Harry looked at his blood stained hand. He wiped his mouth and saw the blood smear onto his sleeve. "Once we found our prey it has to be dead."

Blaise scowled. "This is why your kind sickens me. Only tamed ones are meant to be recognized. I don't know why they let you stay at Hogwarts."

Harry trembled. "You don't know anything. I'm most likely there to defeat Voldermort. If I wasn't the 'Savior' and all that shit they'd disregard me without a doubt."

Draco stayed in the bushes shivering, he also found himself thinking about Harry's words.

"So true Potter. You think you're so special. With your perfect life and all." Blaise said, not thinking about his words too much.

Harry lost it. "YOU THINK MY LIFE IS PERFECT?! I WAS FUCKING ABUSED AT MY HOME! I LIVED IN A FUCKING CUPBOARD! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS A WIZARD! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MY PARENTS DIED! THEN FIND OUT THAT I'M HATED BY A FREAKING CRAZY MAN WHO KILLED THEM AND I AM EXPECTED TO KILL HIM!!" Harry paused catching his breath, when he spoke again his voice was nearly a whisper. "Don't you think I wanted to be normal just for a second? No expectations, just a normal boy, with a family to live with. Do you think that what I am now…is what I want to be? Do you think what I am…is your definition of perfect? I want to die. I want to just disappear. I...You can't say my life is or was perfect. Not after everything I've been through and am going through now." A sob escaped the creature's mouth.

Blaise stood there with his mouth open. What were you suppose to say? Draco came out of the bushes and stood behind Blaise. He wanted to hold Harry, but was too scared. Blaise keep his eyes on the creature, guilt started to nag at him.

Harry started laughing hysterically. Blaise and Draco took a step back, fear taking both of them. Harry looked up at them with blood red eyes. "Don't feel any guilt now. What's done is done right?" Harry stood up and started walking towards them. Blaise raised his arms protectively pushing Draco back and to the side with each step.

Harry walked passed them. "Don't worry I won't hurt you're precious friend. I won't bother going near him." Harry continued walking, not looking back.

It was then Draco started crying. "Oh god, I didn't know…" Blaise took Draco's small body into his arms. "Don't cry. It doesn't matter now."

"He was crying…Blaise…he's hurting." Draco sobbed into the chest. Blaise rubbed the blonde's back. "Let's head back." Draco nodded, about to get up, but found himself being carried.

He didn't even realize that he cried himself to sleep.

--Morning—

Draco turned over on something soft. It was comfortable. _'Wait…'_ Draco sat up quickly. Swarms of memories coming into his mind, he put his hands to his mouth. _'Oh god…I wasn't dreaming.'_

"Finally awake?" a voice said. Draco looked up. "Blaise…"

"Let's go to class. We missed breakfast."

Draco nodded. Both boys headed towards potions. They walked to the door to hear yelling coming from inside. Both boys pressed their ears against the door.

"POTTER! Don't take that attitude with me!!"

"What attitude Greasy? I just want to switch to another class." Harry's voice replied, anger hiding behind it.

"I realize that! I know why. Despite that you shouldn't give up easily."

Harry snorted rather loudly. "Oh Please. You wouldn't miss me."

Snape growled. "You're impossible Potter! Just take your seat, class is about to start."

Harry slammed his fist against the table. His eyes meet the black ones. "You fucking asshole!"

Blaise decided to make his entrance and opened to door. "Professor Snape? Is it okay to come in now?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter and I were just having a chat."

Harry gave Snape one last growl and headed over to the corner. Draco gave Harry a worried look. '_He wants to transfer because of last night…'_

Draco felt Blaise's gaze but walked up to Harry. The boy didn't even acknowledge him. "H-Harry?"

"…"

Draco looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry." A snort escaped Harry's mouth. "Just go fucking sit down Malfoy."

Draco flinched at the colder tone. Draco went and sat next to Blaise. Blaise sighed. "You don't have to apologize to him."

Draco was about to answer back when everyone came in. Any other Slytherin in the class avoided Harry like a plague. Harry smiled in his head. '_News spread fast.'_

"Okay class, we're making a potion today so I will pair everyone up." The class groaned silently as a response.

Of course, Draco ended up with Harry, Blaise with Ron, Hermione with Pansy, ect. Harry just had his arms cross. "Just do the fucking potion."

Draco flinched and started working on it. It was silent between them. Snape stood in front of them suddenly.

Harry smirked. "What now Professor?"

"You should be helping Malfoy with that Potter."

Draco was going to speak up but couldn't. "Oh Professor, you know I'd probably blow up the classroom if I did." Harry retorted.

Snape scowled increased…if that was possible. "Then maybe a nighttime detention will work out?"

Harry eyes widened and a slow menacing smile appeared on his face. "You know I can't do that. Unless you want to take its place."

Everyone whispered. 'What is he talking about?' 'Scary' until one student spoke, a Slytherin-figures.

"Potter just going to **kill** a harmless animal. He's nothing but a monster."

Snape turned to the boy. "Quiet!"

Harry glared at the Professor. "No, let him continue. It might make him my next prey."

Draco eyes widened. _'Don't say that Harry! Do you want to be hated by the whole school?!'_

Another student spoke up. "He shouldn't be here! I don't care if he's our Savior, an evil creature such as him should be dead!" voices of agreement and insults floated after. Only the old Gryffindor's friends stayed silent.

Harry hook his head. Hurt were evident in his eyes but were quickly filled with rage. The room started to shake. Blaise growled in alarm.

Snape cursed under his breath. "Everyone get out of the room!"

Students screamed as something collapsed. Everyone began running out. Potions dropping, glass breaking, everything falling. Blaise was tugging at Draco's arm but was forced to let go when a mob of people pushed him through the doors.

Draco walked up to Harry. "Harry…"

Red eyes glanced at him. A hissing sound alarmed him but Draco couldn't move. "Harry please stop this! Shouldn't you calm yourself?!"

"What for?" Harry voice said lowly. "If they want a monster I'll give them one."

Draco whimpered. _'My voice won't do anything anymore…Harry…'_

"Just get out of here Malfoy. You're scared aren't you?" Harry's laughter rang through his head. "Just get the fuck out of here!!"

Draco shook his head and threw himself at Harry. The creature didn't expect it and fell to the ground, with a sobbing blonde on his chest. "I'm sorry! You're not a monster. You're Harry Potter. You're Harry Potter! You're nothing else! I don't want you to die! I don't care if you're not perfect! I don't care if you're the savior. You're just you! That's all I care about. So please! Please stop…please…"

Harry's widened eyes started changing color again, the emerald showed once more. His claws sunk back into his skin and the shaking stopped. All that could be heard was a cry. A cry of pain, a cry of sadness, a cry of relief, it was a cry for everyone who couldn't, for everyone who was hurt. Draco felt arms wrap around him.

"Thank you…thank you…" a soft voice repeated over and over.

Draco rested his cheek against Harry's neck. "_**I'll stay by your side…no matter what you are.**_"

--

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so glad I finished it before midnight came. Anyways I hope you all have a good night…or morning. **_

_**Favorite yaoi anime's: **__**okane ga nai, **_**Yami no Matsuei **, **Junjou romantica, ****Sensitive Pornograph ****, Haru Wo Daite Ita, Papa To Kiss In The Dark, ****Ikoku Irokoi Romantan **

_**That's all I got for the moment. God there is a lot of red lines under the names XD. **_

_**Chapter 3 -complete**_


	4. Taming me with something more than lust

Welcome to Chapter four—

_**Welcome to Chapter four—**_

_**The reason why I'm constantly updating this one is because it is still fresh in my mind. Lolz. So are the others but I thought I'd work on this one. Forgive me if I do not update as quickly in the near future. Anyways- I like to start out thanking all my beloved reviewers and readers. You're a loved! **_

_**Thanks to people who have added story on alert or favorite. Normally I would list the people but I decided you all rather read the story XD. I'm hoping that I would draw some illustrations for this story. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_

_**--**_

A week has past since that incident in the Potions classroom. So far Draco has kept to his word; he hasn't left Harry alone since then. It was twenty four seven of constant…smothering.

-Slytherin common room--

"Hey Harry turn into a cat! We know you most likely ate Mrs. Norris already! Change into her!!" a voice nagged at him. It was idiot number 1.

"No he should totally change into wolf. That would look so cool!" another voice spoke. Idiot number 2.

Harry groaned. "Remind me why I let you people hang around me?"

Pairs of arms came around him and hugged him. "Because you love us!" the voices rang together.'

I'm sure you know idiot number 1, mister blonde- I'm –too- good- for- you- Malfoy.

Then idiot number 2, I'm-smart-pretty-and-totally-worth-it-Parkinson.

"I think he should change into a turtle, it'll show how boring his is." Oh yes, how can we all forget about idiot number 3?

The I-smell-so-sweet-and-have-awesome-powers-I-hate-Potter-but-hang-with-him-anyways-Zabini.

Harry lounged on the Slytherin couch, leaving no room for the others. "I'm not boring and I don't love."

Draco pounced on top of him. Harry glared. "Oh come on Harry! Your not fun!" Draco's lips about to go on pout mode. Harry cupped the blonde's chin and squeezed the cheeks making the mouth look fishy. "I thought Malfoy's don't pout Draco."

Draco smacked the hand away, playfully. "You said my first name!"

"It's been a week and you're still not used to it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Pansy smiled and jumped at their Ashtis friend. "Blaise, isn't you're birthday tomorrow?"

Draco jumped off Harry and went to Blaise. Pansy and Draco chatted to Blaise who was not listening. Harry smirked and Blaise's gaze turned on him. "Whatever you thinking about doing, you better not do it." Blaise mouthed to Harry.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Zabini. Draco told me not to do anything to you're mate." He mouthed back.

Blaise chuckled and turned his attention to the other two. Who were still chatting but among themselves. "If you're going to plan a surprise party shouldn't you two do it far away from me?"

Draco and Pansy sent him a glare and took each others arms and practically skipped out of the common room.

Harry whistled the Wizard of Oz tune. Blaise laughed. "So Draco's Dorothy and Pansy is Toto?"

Harry nodded and smiled on the inside. Blaise and Harry get along most of the time now, mainly because Draco ordered them to.

'_Harry doesn't realize it but…'_

Draco came back in and tugged at Harry. The two were bickering and Blaise chuckled. Harry stood up but remained in that spot, arms crossed. Draco put on his teary eyed face and Harry's face softened. A small smile reached the Savior's face, he nodded and left with Draco.

'_Yes, he doesn't realize it but…He's letting Draco tame him.'_

_--_ Class I made up but hasn't named-

Harry put his feet up on the table, sitting next to no one. Draco was forced to go to the front when he keeps on bugging Harry. Harry didn't mind anymore though. A note fluttered his way.

'_So you don't want to be friends with me…but Malfoy?! The ferret!?' _

Harry rolled his eyes. This is obviously from Ron, even though a signature would be nice. Harry scribbled something back and sent it away. It said: _Meet at Hagrid tomorrow, in the morning._

The note didn't come back. Ropn probably won't meet with him tomorrow. Harry sighed and just looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long ass day.

--

Harry was sitting on one of the stone benches. He felt like being outside. _'God, everything smells so funny.'_

"HARRY!" a voice from behind scared him off the bench. Harry looked up to see the blonde, who was about to burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh, Draco, don't laugh."

A huge laughter rang out of the blonde's mouth. "I-I scared a-a dark-c-c-c-creature!" Harry couldn't decipher the rest.

Harry glared, playfully. "Now Draco, care to tell me what happens when people laugh at me?"

Draco stopped laughing and gave Harry a blank look. "What?"

"I plan my revenge." Harry laughed evilly and walked away. Draco soon followed afterwards.

"Harry, Goyle said Weasley sent you a note during class. He didn't say anything insulting did he?" Draco asked the curiosity obvious in his tone.

"He just got angry." Harry replied shortly. Draco could tell Harry was editing.

"Harrrrrry!"

Harry flinched. Draco goes into all out woman mode if you don't tell him everything. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was a boy or a girl anymore.

"He's just angry because I'm sticking by you and I won't let him be friends with me." He explained quickly of what he said the day of the resorting.

A smack behind the head wasn't what he had expected. A growl escaped his throat but Draco just gave him full on glare.

"Potter! I can see why he got mad!! For once Weasley was right!" Draco scolded him. Harry blinked, did Draco just agree with Ron?

"You shouldn't avoid your friends just because you've changed!"

Oh boy, Harry got Draco into motherly scolding, that or it was lovers quarrel. That's what Pansy calls them anyways.

"So help me you will wait for Weasley tomorrow…"

Okay, It was definitely a motherly scolding. Jeez, sides of Draco you NEVER want to know.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Draco's yell echoed throughout the school, frightening a lot of students.

-- Next day--

Harry was waiting out near Hagrid's house. If he didn't it would be none stop nagging.

'_Is it me or does Draco act like my lover?' _Harry shook his head.

"So what did you want to talk about?" A voice said from behind him. Harry jumped at it and twirled around.

"FUCK! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE SNEAKING UP ON ME?!"

Ron stared eyes widened at his friend, completely clueless. Harry cleared his throat. "Well…I was going to apologize about how I acted."

Ron waited and Harry growled. "That and I still want to be you and Hermione's friend. I was just scared to be near you guys, ergh, that's what Draco said. I just wanted to be away from everyone."

Ron blinked. "For once, I agree with Draco. You were scared and you know it Harry!" Ron pointed a finger at him. Didn't Draco agree with Ron earlier? Strange.

Harry recognized the familiar action and words. He chuckled. "I think you and Draco would get along just find if you stopped being gits to each other."

Ron snorted. "I highly doubt I'll become friends with a Malfoy."

Harry eyes softened. "Ron, I really am sorry. I'll apologize to Hermione later too."

Ron nodded and went to hug his friend. Harry noted something else. "You know you hug like Draco too."

Ron immediately jumped off, and gave a little humph. Harry smiled. _'I should try to get those two to be friends…wait a second…since when did I start caring again?'_

"Hey Ron, today is Blaise's birthday party. It's going to be a surprise but I'd love it if you came."

Ron nodded. "Okay, oh by the way, Hermione's down with a cold. Seriously that girl finally did it; she studied her self to the max."

Harry laughed. "Wish I could have been there."

Ron smiled, the two chatted for a good hour until classes were about to start. Ron gave Harry a wave before running off to his class.

'_Note to self: Thank Draco later.'_

--Surprise party—

Ron walked into a dark room. "Harry? Harry?!" His body bumping into people. "Ow, sorry, o wow, holy shit, watch where you're hand going you pervert."

Ron felt a hand grab his arm and pull him, then he rammed into a body. "Oww…Sweet Merlin is you're body made of bricks or something?"

Ron imagined the guy rolling his eyes. "Ron, you are obviously too weak."

Ron gasped. "I didn't know that was you Harry!"

Harry snorted. A smacking noise was heard. A low growl rumbled from the creature. "What was that for Draco?"

"FERRET!?"

"WEASEL!? Where is the red head dork? Argh if only I can see!"

"Oh Draco Thanks for convincing me to still wait for Ron."

"YAY! I got another thank you." Draco squelled in a high pitch voice.

"Are you really MALFOY?" Harry could see Ron gaping.

"Shut it Weasel!"

Harry rolled his eyes at both of them. "OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP! HE'S ABOUT TO TURN THE CORNER."

The Slytherin common room became quiet. Ron pressed against Harry by accident; people were just getting too close.

Harry just let an arm go around Ron's waist. A very low whisper heard from the creature. "Didn't know you wanted me so badly Ron." Harry chuckled lowly as he saw the blush in the darkness.

The Common room doors opened and a foot stepped in. The lights flipped on. "SURPRISE!!"

Blaise shocked face was worth it, what people didn't know that there were two reasons for the shocked face.

'_I smell him…I smell my mate.'_

Harry saw the shock slowly leave Blaise's face, a slow smile came into view but Harry saw the eyes searching.

Harry smirked. _'His mate must be here.'_

Draco was staring at Harry and Ron; their bodies were snuggled close together, too close for Draco's liking. "H-Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled at Draco. He let go of Ron. "You think you can survive without being squished now Ron? Or do I still have to play body guard?"

Ron's face flushed. He turned around the small humph being heard and he walked deeper into the crowd.

A bunch of happy birthdays were thrown at Blaise and he replied with small thank yous. Blaise sniffed the air, sure enough the scent was there…but it was mixed with something disgusting.

'_He couldn't have found out before I did…he couldn't have.' _A pain in his chest bothered him. The mask slid on perfectly to hide his emotions. He growled when Harry came up to him but smiled as Draco slide behind him.

"Happy Birthday Blaise!!" Draco hugged his friend, gave Harry 'don't-piss-him-off' look and went away.

"I notice you are acting strange. Smell you mate I presume?" Harry smiled at Blaise.

"You should know right Potter? His scent his mixed with yours." Blaise managed to get through his teeth.

Harry look immediately showed confusion. "What are you…oh hell no…you can't be…his mate…" Harry muttered something.

"What did you do to my mate Potter?" Blaise asked teeth bearing. Luckily the music distracted the guests.

"Apparently…I invited him here."

Blaise face went to shock mode. "You know who he is but you didn't do anything?"

"Well I just figured it out just now! Stay here I'll find him. By the way…oh never mind!" Harry went off into the crowd. Blaise just stood there.

'_I thought he would do something but I guess not. He's actually helping me find my mate. Well fuck…this is weird…'_

Harry came back with a worried red head.

"You're hurting my wrist Harry! What is so important?" Ron looked at Blaise. "Oh, Happy Birthday you sna- I mean…ergh…yeah."

Blaise eyes couldn't leave Ron. The features of the red head appealed to him.

Harry saw this so let go of Ron's arm and disappeared.

"H-Harry?" Ron looked around for his friend but faced Blaise, just to see a unknown emotion in Blaise's eyes. "B-Blaise?"

Blaise grabbed that neglected wrist and pulled the red head towards him. Their chests collided. Blaise's finger caressed the back of the neck, causing the boy to tilt his head back. Blaise leaned and pressed his lips against those soft sweet ones. Ron's wide blue eyes slowly closed. Everyone's attention was on the two, Blaise's Ashtis power seemed to be seeping out. Slowly water slithered its way around the room, it seemed to be dancing. The room rumbled slightly, it was like a beating heart.

Blaise broke off the kiss to nibble and suck the bottom lip. A sweet moan escaped from Ron's lips. It was then he opened his eyes and pushed Blaise back. "What the…?"

Everyone clapped for them and Ron's blush flowed all over his body. Blaise smiled and wrapped an arm around the small waist of his mate. Ron didn't seem to push away; he just looked down to the ground. Blaise whispered in his ear. "You're my mate you know?"

Ron blush went ten shades redder. He nodded. Blaise smiled but his voice let out a sadness when he spoke again. "Do you…accept me?"

Ron nodded. "A soul mate does make you the happiest right?"

Blaise's happiness flowed through Ron. Their lips made contact once again and the party continued with a new air around it. Happiness was in everyone's souls.

Draco looked back at Harry, who was at a corner, nose wrinkled. Draco turned his head away, an image popped into his head and he blushed. _'How would it be like if Harry and I kissed?'_

Draco turned back to Harry but didn't like what he saw. Harry was hitting on Neville like no tomorrow. Draco made his way over there.

"Harry, why do you hang out with Malfoy? I thought you hated him."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He forgotten about their past completely, would Harry still hate him?

"I don't hate him anymore Neville." Harry straightened up and cross his arms.

"Harry, you shouldn't be around him. He could tell his father about your…changes."

Harry growled. "I don't think Draco would do that."

Neville put on a face no one thought they'd ever see in him. Confidence. "Does he have the mark?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't care. Go away Neville."

Neville lip twitched. "Fine. Come to me if you finally realize that you deserve a better friend…and potential shag partner." Neville walked off casually, like nothing happened.

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Draco popped up beside him. Harry smiled. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes…"

Harry smile went away and he tried to look into the silver eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Would you hate me if I did have the dark mark?" Draco whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You heard that conversation with Neville didn't you?" Draco nodded and Harry sighed.

"Draco, do you think I would care about a death mark…after everything you have done for me?" Harry said softly, almost sweetly.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry returned to small hug and pulled Draco back. "Besides I think I just realized something."

"What?" Draco titled his head to the side.

"You're the one who's going to tame me."

--

_**There you go. Ch. 4. I would have had it done earlier but my mom forced me to go to this meeting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I admit it is a bit crappy and short. I haven't been feeling well lately. Oh well. I can't believe I'm making an evil Neville...lolz.**_

_**Boredom note: Everyone should hear the song "Barbie is a bitch" I love it. Lolz. Bored.**_

_**Chapter 4 - complete**_


	5. Shattered into broken pieces

Hello

_**Hello. Welcome to chapter five. Well…I don't know what to say. I'm getting some pretty nice reviews. They are still appreciated and loved. I love my readers. Today I'm basically came up with an idea for this chapter but I was debating…but I decided to use it. The earlier the better. Enjoy this chapter.**_

_--_

_Remus was cradling me in his arms. He spoke suddenly._

"_Harry, promise me you will not let them put you in a Taming school."_

"_?" _

"_Just promise."_

"_I…promise…"_

_Remus tightened his hold on Harry. 'I don't want you to be more broken than you already are.'_

_--_

Two days after Blaise's party and you already see Ron and Blaise snogging the living daylights out of each other.

--

A light snore could be heard in the Slytherin common room. Pansy tip toed her way to the couch and smiled at the sight.

Draco was sleeping on top of Harry, whose arm was around the small waist. Pansy silently took out her camera.

"Take a picture Pansy and I will crush that thing."

Pansy jumped at Harry's voice and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're no fun…" Pansy took a quick picture and ran to hid.

Harry would have gone after her if he didn't have a sleeping Draco on top of him. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Oh great…I think my heat is starting today…' _Harry thought. Harry looked at Draco. _'Should get the innocent off before he's butt raped.'_

Harry gently shook Draco. "Draco…get up…come on." The boy just groans and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry bit his lip; he was getting an erection just from this?! "Draco…get off or I'll kick you off." He shook the blonde a little bit more. Draco stayed asleep. Harry heard the Slytherin doors open.

"Blaise…" a voice whimpered. Blaise growled. "Damn it. Potter did you have to be in here?"

"Well I'd gladly leave, I think you can smell the reason, but I can't get Draco off me." Harry answered from the couch. Ron and Blaise walked up and looked over the two from the back of the couch.

"I can't believe you're snuggling with Malfoy." Ron made a disgusted face but it quickly disappeared.

Blaise wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I don't understand you're heat." Blaise pulled Draco off Harry, who quickly got up. Blaise put Draco back down on the couch. The boy still sleeping away but whimpered when he lost his source of warmth.

Ron covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Harry nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to the Potions room early." Harry waved to Ron and left the common room.

Ron was about to go too but Blaise brought the boy against him.

"Now…where were we?" Blaise said seductively. Ron flushed. "B-Blaise…Malfoy is in here…"

Blaise brought his lips against Ron's ear. "He's asleep isn't he? It's not like he's going to be traumatized by a make out session." Blaise nibbled on the earlobe. Ron let out a small moan.

Twenty minutes later…a make out session was turning into sex.

"SWEET MERLIN I'M BLIND!" a voice boomed through the school.

--

Harry was sitting in the classroom. In five minutes everyone should be here. Snape was tapping his fingers against his desk.

"Greasy, you need a new habit. That one is annoying."

Snape snorted. Snape and Harry actually started getting along. Since Harry somehow managed to get to class early, the two have talked and are now accepting each other as acquaintances.

The doors open, and standing there was a girl, Hermione Granger to be exact. Harry stood up and walked to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Finally! I was wondering when you're brain would work!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes and during that time I regretted not seeing you sick, or getting sick from studying too much." Hermione stuck her tongue at him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably the medicine Harry. Anyways friends again?" Harry nodded and she quickly pounced him for a hug. Hermione went to go sit down and Harry sat in his corner seat. Students started floating in. Draco sat by him, for once not speaking.

"What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head and pointed to Ron and Blaise sitting together. "Something happen between-…" Harry didn't finish his sentence; the smell of sex was in that direction. He wrinkled his nose. "Oh. Sorry you woke up to that."

Draco hit Harry's shoulder lightly. "Why did you leave me there? I'm traumatized for life."

Harry smiled. "At least you can't smell it as good as I do."

Snape stood up and everyone looked forward.

--

After class

--

Harry walked out, followed by his little group of friends. He stopped and saw Neville waiting for him, those eyes serious.

Harry growled. His friends looked up at him and Draco touched his arm. "Harry?"

Harry ignored him and walked to Neville. "What do you want Longbottom?"

"Going to last names now are we? Well, Potter, I just wanted to talk." Neville crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Harry looked back at the others, his eyes pleading for him to leave. Of course…they did the exact opposite. Harry sighed.

"So talk."

Neville smiled darkly. "Just wanted to know if you needed a shag partner Harry. I know I should make the list."

Harry scowled. "Don't get too cocky Longbottom. You've been acting rude lately to my friends."

Neville shook his head. "Just Malfoy, not the rest. Come on Harry, Malfoy…" Neville looked back and sneered at the blonde. "-Is a bad seed. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Blaise growled at Neville's wording. "Watch what you say Longbottom." Blaise warned.

Neville looked towards Blaise's direction. "I know I wasn't talking to you Zabini."

Draco walked up to Neville. "Listen Longbottom, Harry can stay with who he wants and when he wants. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry Neville but I want to be Draco's friend-" Draco's eyes shined, it was the first time Harry said that they were friends out loud. "-and if you can't accept that then I don't give a shit."

Neville stomped his foot. Draco walked back to the group and Harry was about to follow, his back turned against Neville.

"CRUCIO!" the spell flung towards Draco, Harry eyes widened as he heard Draco scream out in pain.

Everyone who was around saw and was starting to runs towards the group but were flung back by a dark power. Harry's power had sprung out of his body and back in, his claws were sharper than ever and eyes red, ready to kill.

Neville broke the spell, eyes wide with fear and started to run. Harry disappeared and appeared in front of Neville. "Seems like you made a BIG mistake, Neville."

Neville's trembling brought delight to Harry. A hand gripped the throat, slowly tightening its hold. Tighter…tighter…the hand was wrenched away when a water blast forced the creature back.

Neville fell onto the ground gasping for air. Blaise hand towards Harry, just in case.

Draco was clutching onto Ron and Pansy, tears in his eyes. Harry slowly regained his human conscience.

"What…did I almost do?"

--

Neville was sent to the infirmatory and he was going to be dealt with. Harry, on the other hand, was sent to Dumbledore's office.

--

Draco was heading to Dumbledore's office when he heard talking, he pressed his ear to the door.

--

"Mr. Potter, I think this has gone long enough. I understand that you almost killed a student."

Harry nodded. Blaise, who was in there, spoke. "Dumbledore, it wasn't Harry's fault."

The minister of magic spoke up. "We know, but out solution might be best for Harry."

Harry was the one to speak now. "What exactly is this solution?"

"A Taming School." Dumbledore answered. The minister and him flinched when Harry slammed his hand on the desk.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Harry yelled out.

Dumbledore raised a finger and used his magic to open the door. Draco stood there in the doorway. "Come in Mr. Malfoy." Draco walked into the room and stood between Blaise and Harry.

"What's a taming school?"

The minister answered. "It is were we send Nightmares, captured or those who willingly went, to be tamed so they can live peacefully with humans and wizards."

Harry growled. "And I am not going."

Blaise bit his lip. "Potter, I think you should go."

Harry's eyes wiped at Blaise. "What?"

"It could help you control you're anger. You almost killed someone when you could have just reported him." Blaise said bluntly.

Harry poked a finger into Blaise's chest. "No fucking way. I don't want to go to a taming school."

"Mr. Potter, in this case you probably have no choice." Dumbledore said simply.

Harry turned to face the old man again. "NO! I promised someone I wouldn't!"

Draco whispered. "Who did you promise?"

"Remus."

All eyes one Harry, Dumbledore spoke. "I see, he was with you while you were transforming."

Harry nodded. "Yes, and because of this promise I will NOT go to a training school."

"Mr. Potter, you have to, we will resort to force if we must" the minister put his hand on Dumbledore's desk, making sure to be the old man if the creature was to harm him.

"I WILL NOT!"

Draco went into deep thought. _'Would it help Harry? I wonder…maybe he should go. Yes, definitely. Then he won't get in trouble for nearly killing students…but…will he trust me after this?'_

"I think you should go." Draco whispered. Harry twirled around, wide eyed at Draco.

"W-What?"

"I said you should go Harry. It will do you some good. You won't get in trouble anymore." Draco said more firmly. He straightened up and looked Harry in the eyes.

Hurt flashed in them, hurt and conflict. It went away as Harry thought of his promise. "No! I will not go!" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders tightly. "Please Draco! Please I don't want to go!" Draco didn't respond. Harry growled and let go of the arms, a wave of betrayal and hurt surged through his body. He stomped off towards the door but was hit with a sleeping spell. Harry swirled around uneffected. He jumped at the old man but a water blast hit him and he hit the wall. Dumbledore used a stronger spell and Harry crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Dumbledore turned his face to Draco. "Can you pack his stuff? Just leave it the room and I will have someone get it later."

Draco nodded and left, walking around Harry's unconscious body.

He didn't realize how big of a mistake he made, no one did.

--

"WHAT?!" a voice screamed. Blaise flinched.

"You sent Harry off to a taming school!? Even when he didn't want to?!" Ron yelled at his mate.

Blaise put a hand on Ron's shoulder who smacked it off. "Don't touch me! How could you do that to my friend!?" Ron ran off crying, he didn't want his best friend sent away.

Pansy came up to the hurt Blaise. "You guys made a big mistake. Even I wouldn't want to be sent away." Pansy paused and looked at Draco, who was coming out of Harry's dorm. "I won't be surprised if Harry doesn't trust you two after this. He will probably think you betrayed him." Pansy turned and walked away silently.

Blaise shivered. _'Not only is my mate mad at me but my friend too…'_

Draco went up to Blaise. "Did we make a mistake?" Blaise shook his head.

"I don't think so…I don't know anymore. Maybe it was…"

Draco whimpered. _'Sorry Harry…but I don't think I made a mistake…hopefully.'_

--

November

--

December

--

January

--Slytherin Common room--

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room. It's been hard without Harry around. Ron has been ignoring Blaise ever since Harry was taken away. Pansy barely spoke to them anymore, Hell, only Hermione agreed with Blaise's and Draco's decision. Hence the two moping students ignored her too. Most students were happy about the decisions and others weren't hence the last few months have been hell.

'_I miss you Harry. I made a mistake didn't I? I hope you don't hate me when you get back.'_

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when the Slytherin door open, Blaise came in running. "Harry's back! I can smell his scent."

Draco got up quickly, both boys ran out. Finally they found the scent, and also found Ron and Pansy there already. Hermione was barely walking up to them but stopped, her hands brought to her mouth.

Draco was about to walk closer but saw Hermione's reaction and stopped. He looked over to Harry. What he saw isn't Harry…it couldn't be.

The creature seemed more an empty shell of Harry. Those emerald eyes were emotionless, as was his face. He made no motion to greet them. Ron was about to hug Harry but saw his best friend flinch at the arms. Pansy felt tears threaten her eyes. She turned and walked up to Draco and Blaise. "Is that what you wanted? A broken spirit? Well…you got it. I hope you're happy." She walked pass the two. Blaise felt his mates pain and bit his lip.

Hermione didn't make a move to go near Harry; instead she walked to other way. Ron walked past Blaise, tears falling down the cheeks. Blaise naturally followed.

Draco stood there, looking at the new Harry. _'What…have I done?'_

Draco walked up to Harry. "H-Harry?"

"Yes?" answered a monotone voice. Draco wanted to cry. Harry didn't even have anger or hatred in his voice. _'Is this what taming is? Does it really make the person act like…a puppet? A servant?' _Draco thought. He reached out towards Harry, but the creature flinched. Draco looked up at Harry. "M-May I touch you?"

"You may." The voice answered. Draco put his hands on Harry's chest, he felt the body trembling. Draco soon buried his face into the chest and cried. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I messed up. I missed you Harry and I think now I'll end up missing you forever."

Draco cried harder when he didn't get a reaction from Harry. No emotions, just a puppet. Just a broken puppet.

'_**It's all my fault.' **_

_**--**_

_**End of chapter five. I hope you enjoyed the story. Anyways I'll start typing the next one. Oh and I get bored easily and wouldn't mind emails. Lolz. Have a nice day…or night! **_

_**Chapter five – complete- **_


	6. Fitting n fixin the pieces one at a time

_**--**_

_**Quick Thanks to the review I just got now. Thanks **__**Wrath of the Digital Hazard!**_

--Last time—

No emotions, just a puppet. Just a broken puppet.

'_**It's all my fault.' **_

--

Draco cried, standing outside with the empty soul. Draco looked up at Harry. "Want to go inside?"

"If you wish it."

Realization hit Draco; Harry had to be ordered to. Draco felt himself wanting to cry again but blinked them back. "Come back to the room with me…" Harry nodded and followed Draco back into the Slytherin room.

"Go sit down if you want."

Harry stayed at the doorway. Draco bit his lip. "Okay then…come sit with me." Draco went and sat on the couch, Harry followed and sat. Draco knew Harry was right next to him but yet he felt like they were galaxies apart. "H-Harry?"

"Yes?"

Draco winced at the emptiness. "H-How was your taming school?" Draco saw Harry shudder, it would have made Draco smile since it was a reaction, but he couldn't because it was out of fear.

"Fine." Harry didn't look at Draco. Just stared straight into the wall.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

Draco scooted over and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. "Sir?"

"Please call me by my name…please." Draco mumbled.

"As you wish."

Draco hated this. He scooted away from Harry. Harry seemed to panic. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!"

Draco eyes widened at the reaction, he saw fear in Harry's eyes. What exactly did that taming school do to him?

"You didn't do anything wrong Harry." Draco saw Harry relax and quickly go back to his emotionless self. Draco was going to find out exactly what that school did, maybe there's a way to get Harry back to normal.

--A week later—

Nothing. ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING!! It's been a freaking week and nothing at all has changed!

Everyone has figured out how to use Harry and to simply put it Draco doesn't like it. People started backing off when Blaise would growl when a girl would force Harry to go out with her. Even guys did it. Hell even Neville, who only got a freaking probation, was trying to get Harry.

Draco was sitting next to Harry eyeing everyone who tried to come up to the creature. They were sitting at the Great Hall, doing some work. "Harry you should really do your homework."

Harry just stared at the table blankly. Draco got angry. "You know just because you-" Pansy cut Draco off. She whispered something in his ear. "Don't say anything! Just because he's an empty shell on the outside does not mean he doesn't have feelings on the inside. You might say something to hurt him even more."

Draco nodded and her hand went away from his mouth. "Next time you do that Pansy I will bite you hand off."

Ron came to the table and sat next to Pansy. Blaise sat across from them, Ron was still angry at Blaise but he started talking to his mate again. That made Blaise a little happy, it must have been because Blaise would protect Harry from the users. Pansy started talking to them too. Hermione on the other hand seems to want to cry every time she gets close to Harry so she hasn't been around them lately.

Draco looked at Harry. "Do you homework!"

"Yes, Draco." Harry started working on his homework. Draco heard something. "Owls are coming!"

Everyone started catching their letters or opening their packages. A letter dropped in front of Harry. Draco looked over at him. "Harry, aren't you going to open you're letter?" Draco asked when he saw Harry just ignore it.

"If you wish it."

Draco sighed. "You can open any letter you get from now on okay?"

"Yes Draco, Thank you." Harry picked up the letter and opened it. The emerald eyes widened. Draco was shocked at that, Harry hadn't react like that since well…since the last week. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? It's Remus. I thought I'd tell you I'd be visiting you soon. I hope you're all right. I heard some rumors and I just want to check something. Please write back when you get this. I missed you. I may come back to teach at Hogwarts again! Isn't that exciting? Anyways I hope you're okay._

_Love always,_

_Your friend Remus Lupin_

_P.S. I got a gift for you. I hope you'll like it when I give it to you!'_

Draco gasped when he saw Harry's eyes. There was some twinkle in them, happiness? Jealousy ruled over Draco's body, Harry will be happy for Remus but won't show a single emotion towards him?

'_**I won't be surprised if Harry doesn't trust you two after this. He will probably think you betrayed him.**'_ Pansy's words came into Draco's mind. '_Is that the reason why?'_

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Are you going to write back to Remus?" He opened his eyes to see once he spoke Harry's eyes went back to emotionless. He bit his lip.

"If you wish it."

Draco trembled. "No! Tell me what you want to do. Do you want to write back to him?" Draco saw a surprised look on Harry's face. A reaction Draco wishes he wouldn't get, he wanted a happy Harry.

"…I want to write back to him." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded. "Then you write back to him. If he sends you anymore letters and you want to write back you can, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

Harry got a piece of parchment out and started writing a letter back. His hand seemed to move with excitement and sadness. Draco felt a burden go onto his shoulders. He looked down at his work and banged his head against the table.

Ron, Blaise, and Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. "Trying to lose more brain cells Malfoy? I didn't think you had any left."

Draco snorted. "Shut up Weasley."

Blaise growled. The Slytherin's _**–not including Harry-**_ and Gryffindor looked up to see Neville approach Harry.

"Hi Harry." Neville put his hand on his table and leaned on it, eyes on Harry. Harry looked up at his paper.

"Hello sir."

Draco scooted closer to Harry. "What do you want Longbottom?"

Neville ignored the blonde. "Hey Harry are you doing anything tonight?"

Harry was about to answer but got a tug from Draco. The emerald eyes looked at Draco. Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "Ignore him." Harry nodded and went back to writing his paper. Neville sneered at Draco.

"You shouldn't order people around Malfoy, oh wait I forgot it's the only thing you can do." Neville glared at Draco. The silver eyes flashed with anger. "Fuck off Longbottom. Stay away from Harry."

Blaise growl alarmed Neville but the idiot relaxed after it. "What Blaise? You protecting Harry after it is partially-no **mostly** you're fault he's like this?"

Blaise shrinked back a bit. Ron took Blaise's hand in his. Blaise smiled. "Go away Neville. You caused enough damage." Ron said he raised his head high with confidence.

Neville did the same. "Shut up Weasley." Neville turned his attention to Harry. "Really Harry, I know you still got some kind of emotion left. Don't you hate Draco and Blaise for what they did?"

Draco bit his lip, he didn't want to know. It would hurt too much. The creature ignored Neville. Neville scowled. "Fine, I'll be back later." Neville walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked at Harry. "Harry we have to go to class soon."

Harry looked up at Draco and nodded then went back to his letter. Blaise and Ron got up. "We'll be…studying in the library." The two lovebirds went out of the library.

Pansy shrugged. "I guess Ron finally forgave him or he got too sexually frustrated to stay mad."

Draco blushed. "Merlin, Pansy do you have to say such stuff out loud?"

Pansy scooted closer to the other two. "Of course. It wasn't that bad anyways."

Pansy got up from her seat. "See you two later. I'm heading off to my class." Pansy walked out of the hall.

Harry folded his letter and put it in his pocket. Draco raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you going to send it?"

Harry looked at him. "Later on."

Draco nodded. "Oh, you're going to feed tonight right? You didn't yesterday."

"I am allowed to?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows together. "Of course. Aren't you hungry?"

Harry nodded. His eyes remained emotionless. "Tamer said that it's rude to not eat at the table and I shouldn't feed unless I'm given permission too."

Draco blinked. "Well…you can feed whenever you want. I don't mind. Just come to the table to hang with us and when we go to bed you can go feed."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"I was wondering why you look pale. You should tell me these things sooner."

Harry lips pressed together tightly. "Sorry Draco."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. Do you want to skip class with me?"

Harry looked at Draco. "If you wish it."

Draco sighed once again. "I'm asking if you want to. Do you?"

"I don't know." Draco banged his head against the table. He didn't see Harry slip in a smile that disappeared once Draco lifted his head. "How do you not know what you want to do?!" Draco looked up at the ceiling. "Harrrrrrryyyyyy! You're going to be the death of me."

Harry bit his lip. "Sorry?"

Draco looked at Harry. "Oh I know what we can do!" Draco shrank his books and put it in his pocket. "Do the same with yours Harry."

Harry nodded and did the same to his things. Once Harry placed it in the pocket Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and started pulling him out of the Great Hall. Draco looked back at Harry. "We're going to go flying!"

When Draco looked away Harry eyes showed his happiness. The two went to the Quidditch field.

_**-sorry people I can't really spell the word when I'm not looking at the book! Sorry-**_

Draco took their brooms out of his pocket and placed them in front of him. He restored their size. "I been carrying you're broom because I've been wanting to go flying with you for a while." Draco explained just in case. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all." Draco smiled. It was the first sentence Harry's given him that was other than 'yes sir', 'thank you', and 'if you wish it.' Draco handed Harry his broom, who took it immediately. When Draco got on and flew up, so did Harry. "Okay Harry, you can fly around alone if you want. We just got to meet up back here."

Harry didn't respond and Draco sped off. He was surprised to hear Harry's broom sped past him. Draco smiled and went after Harry, trying to get ahead. Harry saw this and sped up even more. Draco pouted in air. "Not fair."

Harry smiled from his broom and sniffed. He stopped when he smelled something other than Draco's sent. He looked back when he heard Draco scream. Draco's broom was going out of control. Harry didn't know what to do. It's been a week since he acted on his own. He came back to reality when Draco was dangling on his broom, the hand slipping. Draco couldn't scream, he was too scared too.

Harry flew towards Draco, his heart beated faster when Draco hand finally slipped and the scream pierced his ears. Harry shot downwards. They were close to ground now and Harry knew he wouldn't catch Draco by his broom now. Harry feet went onto the broom and he pushed off it. He caught Draco and cradled the body close as they fell the rest of the way. Harry landed on his back with Draco on him. A groan of pain escaped his lips, he knew he broke some bones.

Draco jumped off immediately. "Harry?! Harry, are you okay?" Draco's hands searched to body.

"I am okay. Any injuries will heal in no time." The usual monotone voice was filled with pain now. Draco didn't except that. "We got to get you to Poppy!" Draco summoned their brooms quickly and shrank them to put them away. A loud crack was heard and the two landed on an infirmatory bed. Poppy gasped and went to the two.

"What happened?"

"We were flying and something went wrong with my broom. I fell but Harry caught me! He got hurt when he landed and it's even worse because I landed on him!"

Poppy scanned the body quickly. "Holy Merlin! He's already healing but the broken bones aren't healing right."

Harry groaned. Poppy shushed him. "I'm sorry Harry but this spell will adjust you're bones back." Harry nodded and bit his lips as the spell was cast. He felt and heard his bones cracking into place. Harry became aware of the hand holding onto his.

Poppy scanned again. "Okay. I don't think any potion I will give you will help. I will alert Dumbledore of what happen okay?" With that Poppy went off quickly.

Draco sat on the bed side. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't you just let me fall you dummy! You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco gaped, did Harry just do that?!

"If I didn't you would be dead wouldn't you?"

Draco nodded and then bit his lip. A whimper escaped from his throat. Harry looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Are you still in pain or can I rest my head on you now?"

"I'm not in pain anymore." Draco nodded but lightly rested his head on Harry's chest. "Thank you for saving me Harry."

"You are welcome Draco."

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm sorry for letting you go to Taming school. It was stupid of me to think it would be good for you. I hope you don't hate me." Draco whispered out.

"…"

Draco let out a breath. "If you do hate please tell me. I will stay away from you if you wanted that. I-"

Draco stopped when he felt Harry's arm slink around his waist. "I don't hate you. I may not trust you for a while but I wouldn't push you away."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked up at Harry. Harry wiped a hanging tear with his finger. "I'm sorry if it hurts to see me act this way. It was what I was told to do at that school."

Draco placed his head back down. "Did they hit you? You flinched a lot when you came back. Especially when someone tried to touch you."

"Yes, they did. I was the only Nightmare who ended up getting beatened. I kind of brought chaos there." Harry paused. "That and I got beatened for being disobedient."

Draco closed his eyes. "So that's why you got scared of me sometimes." Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I know you won't be able to forgive me but can you forgive Blaise? He was feeling guilty too and Ron was ignoring him for months. What you saw this week was nothing compared to those months." Draco sighed into the chest and breathed in Harry's scent.

"Maybe. These things take time." Draco nodded into the chest.

"Harry?"

"You really should stop asking my name as if I won't answer. Yes?"

"You know you kind of smell like honey."

Draco felt Harry's chest move with laughter. "Just like you smell like chocolate. A little bit of strawberries too."

Draco smiled. "I love chocolate covered strawberries!" Harry's chest shook again. Draco opened his mouth but closed it again. He couldn't say what he wanted to. It would be impossible for Harry to respond to it after what he did.

"What were you going to say Draco?"

Draco pouted into the chest. "Damn you're good at that."

"What were you going to say?"

Draco bit his lip. "I'll tell you another time."

The infirmatory doors open. Ron ran up to the bed the two were staying on. The red head already yelling at the two before he even got there. "-HELL WHERE YOU TWO THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED AND WHY THE HELL DID-" Blaise covered his mates mouth.

"Sorry about that. He's been sexually frustrated lately." Pansy came in after the two boys. Hermione followed but did not say anything.

"Draco Malfoy what spell did you use now?!"

Draco blinked. Harry laughed which shocked everyone. All voices except Draco's said. "H-Harry?!"

"Yes, Yes I know my name thank you."

Hermione broke into a cry mumbling a bunch of 'I'm sorry.' Blaise just muttered his apology until Ron elbowed his mate and Blaise said it louder than before biting his lip. Pansy smiled and was doing a silent happy dance. Draco just snuggled into Harry's warmth and Harry held on tighter.

'_It'll take time but everything might turn out fine. I just hope nothing bad happens again.' _Draco thought, even with all the noise everyone was making he fell asleep on his creature's chest.

"So, who wants to bet that Draco will have a wet dream of me?" Harry said. Everyone laughed.

--

_**Well I decided to give you chapter six despite what I said on my profile. I really don't want to go to bed but I must. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Remus comes to see Harry but will Harry tell him what happened? Have a nice day or night!**_

_**Chapter 6 – complete**_


	7. Gestures tainted with anger and love

'Can't stay in my own little fantasy because reality hits too hard.'

_**Welcome to Chapter seven! I am really delighted to know that many of you have enjoyed my story so far! I thank all the new reviews, alerts, and favorites I got when I came home from school Although, I do admit the "You got Mail" thing gave me a freaking heart attack XD. Anyways I have been thinking of trying to finish this story first, that or go into a sequel. Even though I'm still debating it…**_

_**Anyways This first page will be dedicated to my thanks!**_

_**Thanks to the Alert story people! Glad to know that you want to get updated about my story:**_

_**1. Blackmorning **_

_**2. DarkLordOfUltimateChaos **_

_**3. Discombobulatedperson **_

_**4. Dragon Ruler 06 **_

_**5. Glass Phoenix **_

_**6. Grb **_

_**7. I.Like.It.Like.That **_

_**8. KainKonzelman **_

_**9. Le Diablo Blanc2 **_

_**10. PirateCaptainBo **_

_**11. The Lantern **_

_**12. TwinsOfMischief **_

_**13. Wrath of the Digital Hazard **_

_**14. ams71080 **_

_**15. blackdeathonsilverwings **_

_**16. booklover1103 **_

_**17. duuude **_

_**18. fallen2008 **_

_**19. fireyhell **_

_**20. hp-animation **_

_**21. lady-uchiha08 **_

_**22. luna-tejedora **_

_**23. madhatter kay **_

_**24. primaaryet **_

_**25. xanderp**_

_**Thanks to the people who Favorite my story! I'm glad you like it!:**_

_**1. DarkLordOfUltimateChaos **_

_**2. Ishtar80 **_

_**3. Le Diablo Blanc2 **_

_**4. blackdeathonsilverwings **_

_**5. booklover1103 **_

_**6. luna-tejedora**_

_**Thanks to my reviews, I don't care if they are good or bad I'm happy you bothered to compliment or complain about my story: **_

_**drarythoughts**_

_**Blondeygirl**_

_**Wrath of the Digital Hazard**_

_**Zale potter**_

_**Discombobulatedperson**_

_**Le Diablo Blanc2**_

_**fifespice**_

_**emeraud.silver**_

_**As I said thank you!**_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter seven!**_

_**--**_

Five days has past by, so far so good. Harry recovered in less than two hours.

That day was special; it was when Harry finally spoke on his own. No more "Yes sir." No more "If you wish it." No more obedient Harry Potter…well…kind of. Harry still gets scared if you try to touch him without asking first. That trauma might not go away. Harry has been forgetting to feed too.

Although Harry is semi normal, well at least normal to the way he was before; he finds the need to be obedient. He's afraid to get beaten.

Neville Longbottom hasn't changed one bit. He's always trying to get Harry to go out with him or to get Harry to leave Draco and the others behind. Pansy has a theory that Neville has a bunch of nude Harry pictures in the dorm and also keeps tabs on Harry no matter what, in other words Neville is a stalker. Ron and Blaise are doing great, their having trouble not getting caught in sexual situations. Draco is not only blind but now his hearing is lost got to keep those noises down boys you forget that you have dorm mates!

Hermione has never stopped apologizing. She feels sorry for not looking into the Taming School thing. Harry gets annoyed most of the time because of it. She has made sure to not do anything like that again. She believes that Harry is in a very fragile state of mind since any wrong move can make him go back to that emotionless shell.

Lately Seamus Finnigan has come to join the group, him and Dean Thomas. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hanging out together?! It may seem scary but these two houses are more alike than they thought. Goyle and Crabbe seem to have taken a liking to the two Weasley twins, who also joined the group barely yesterday, and the two Slytherin's are planning on doing business with George and Fred. Everything seems okay…for now.

--

Slytherin common room

--

"So, Draco want to go out anytime soon?" a male voice asked seductively. The blonde sighed and cross his arms.

"Seamus do you ever give up?" Draco bit his lip from saying anything rude. It was hard not to turn down the horny fiend in a rude manner. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seamus go take a trip to the bathroom, its obvious Draco doesn't want to go out with you."

Draco mumbled something. "It's been obvious for the last three days."

Seamus put his hands over his heart. "Oh your words hit me like a dagger." Seamus stumbled backwards and Dean caught him laughing.

"You're a drama QUEEN Seamus!" Pansy exclaimed happily. Seamus got up from Deans arms and made a funny face. Everyone laughed. A loud explosion scared the crap out of everyone. Harry just rolled his eyes, yet again. Ron ran up to the little group of four at the corner. Blaise smiled when he saw Ron going on full blown mother lode.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!?" It was like another Molly Weasley. The other two of the group tried to sneak off but Draco turned on them. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle…just where do you think you're going?" The two Slytherin's gulped while Fred and George laughed.

"Oi Ronnikins-" Fred said.

"You're becoming-" George said.

"Just like mum!" they said. Ron face grew redder with anger.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

Fred and George laughed again. "Everyone run! Ron is finally going to blow up!" Ron gave a glare and the twins zipped out of the room, leaving a ticking time bomb.

"So, what were you guys doing and what was that explosion…!!" Draco heard two thuds and turned to see Harry and Blaise on the ground holding their noses.

"What the fuck is that smell?!" the two creatures screamed out, not scream in pain but kin of...pleasure... Draco and Ron turned on the two boys. "What did you do?!"

"We kind of…let out a special bomb…that-thaat…arouses people, most likely creatures since they got the more sensitive noses."

"WHAT?!"

Goyle and Crabbe ran for their lives when Ron and Draco's faces looked like an angry mom about to smack their child to the next century or two. Ron walked up to his mate. "You okay Blaise?"

Blaise looked up and Ron blushed, he knew when his mate was horny…and this time it was a horny as big as the galaxy. "Oh no no no! Not today Blaise!" Ron ran and Blaise got up and went after his mate with a really long and hard reason to catch him.

Harry got up and Draco went to him. "You okay Harry?"

"Yes, I'm just going to have to-"

Seamus went up to Harry. "So want to shag while you're...up?" Dean let out a snort, he was trying to hold back his laughter and left the common room holding his stomach.

Hermione finally looked up from her book and slammed it closed; she was sitting on the couch the whole time. "I need a life. I'll be out trying to get a boyfriend or maybe some company tonight." Hermione got up from her depressed state and trudged her way out of the room.

Draco looked at the doorway. When he turned his head he saw Seamus rubbing against Harry. Draco's heart beat sped up and anger flared. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Seamus laughed out loud. "Nothing special!" The boy left knowing full well he made Draco Malfoy jealous. Harry smiled and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Hey! You know better than to touch the hair!" Draco complained, fixing it again. Harry laughed. Draco smiled and brought his hands around Harry's waist. Harry flinched but relaxed, soon his arms wrapped around Draco. "You like holding me a lot."

Draco nodded. "Why is that Draco?"

Draco bit his lip. "That is a really bad habit of yours; pretty soon you're going to bleed to death just because of that." Harry smiled and pressed his cheek against the smaller boys head. "You know you're short." Draco pouted.

"Well you weren't so tall last year! So there!" Draco stuck his tongue out to Harry and snuggled his face into the chest afterwards. Harry laughed. Draco put his feet on Harry's and Harry started walking to outside.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a man or a child."

Draco stuck his tongue out and sent a raspberry at Harry. The savior smiled and picked up Draco, wraping the blonde's legs around his waist. Draco blushed when his crotch accidentally felt the creature's erection. Harry pretended not to notice. Draco arms slithered around Harry's neck and held on, Harry was holding onto the thighs making sure not to drop the boy.

"Hey Harry I just remembered something."

Harry kept walking. "And that was…?"

"Isn't Remus coming today?" Draco looked up at Harry's face. Harry smiled happily. "Yes he is. I can't wait to see him."

Draco bit his lip. "Draco, stop doing that. One day you'll chew through your lip I swear."

"Will Remus be mad if he finds out you're friends with me?"

Harry stopped and let go of the thighs, luckily Draco was able to hold on and let his feet touch the floor. Harry's hands held to Draco's waist. "I don't care if he does. I think he won't mind that the person who stayed with me my first few days of being a Nightmare _is _Draco Malfoy."

Draco bit his lip. "Yes but I'm also the person who agreed to let you go to Taming school, and I'm the one who caused you to be afraid of a touch and-"

Harry pressed a finger to Draco's lip, quieting the blonde. "Yes, but you protected me from people who wanted to use me. You also got some of my Gryffindor friends to hang around. Not only that but you didn't run away when I got back."

"Run away?"

Harry nodded. "You did not leave to cry. You asked if you could touch me and then you held me. Just because I didn't show my pain doesn't mean I didn't have any when you were crying, when the others walked away and left me there. I understand how hard it was to see me like that but you didn't walk away."

Draco felt the tears threaten his silver eyes. Harry chuckled. "You cry so easily." Harry pressed his lips against the forehead. Draco's eyes widened and blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a man's voice screamed out, shock and surprise in the yell.

Draco tried to pull away, embarrassed by that little kiss, but Harry held onto the waist and looked up. The hands loosened. "Remus?"

Remus stomped up to them. "What the hell were you doing?! With a Malfoy too!"

Draco looked down sadly and Harry sensed it. "Remus, Draco's my friend now. Calm down and let me explain."

Draco eyes widened. He wouldn't tell Remus that it was his fault Harry got sent off to Taming School…will he?

Remus crossed his arms and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling. "Okay," the brown eyes opened up. "Explain what is going on."

Harry nodded. "Hold on." Harry took Draco a little bit farther and pressed his forehead against the other. "Draco, I'm going to tell Remus everything." Draco held his breath. "Don't worry, it wasn't all you fault and you know it. Don't take all the blame. I think Remus will understand a bit. He's kind Draco, he really is." The affection for Remus in Harry's voice was obvious. Draco couldn't help but wonder if Draco had a thing for older men. Draco couldn't help but think. _'I'm probably not his type…' _

"Draco?" The blonde's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Harry smiled. "Go find the others. I'll stay with Remus. Okay?"

Draco nodded, he was about to leave when Harry gripped on the waist and pressed the lips to Draco's forehead once again. Harry let go and walked to Remus. Draco blinked and then turned, walking towards the Slytherin common room, he knew everyone would be back after a hour or two.

Remus glared at Harry. "So…"

-- 1 hour later

Harry explained everything that has happened to him since he came back.

"Remus…I….kind of…was forced to go to a Taming school."

"WHAT?!"

-- 5 minutes from the hour D

Draco was sitting in the common room with the group; a loud boom at the doors scared them. Remus stalked towards Draco and picked the blonde up by the collar. Blaise growled at the motion and the others looked at Remus with shock.

"You stupid little git! You let Harry go to a Taming school!?"

"Remus, let Draco down!" A voice came at the door and everyone saw Harry heading towards them. Draco just looked down at Remus. "I'm sorry."

Remus looked at the Ashtis. "You're the other one right? DAMN YOU TWO! I KNEW THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T-" Remus stopped when Harry tore the grip of Remus's hand off of Draco's collar. The blonde was taken into Harry's arms and cried silently. "Remus, I told you if Dumbledore didn't suggest it then these two probably wouldn't have agreed."

Remus did his breathing technique. "Okay. Okay sorry. I lost a little bit."

Seamus gaped. "A little?"

Remus sighed. "Okay a hell of a lot."

Remus looked at Blaise then Draco. "Sorry about that. I really should be thanking you for hanging with Harry and getting him back to normal."

Harry rolled his eyes, any tension that was left was gone because of that. "If I was ever normal."

Soft laughter went throughout the group. Draco buried his face into Harry's chest. He felt as guilty as ever. Even Blaise looked a little down. Harry rubbed Draco's back and looked up at Remus. "So…I explained everything."

Remus nodded. "Yes…but I still have the main person to explode to."

"Remus…don't go getting yourself in trouble. What happen is in the past and it's no good about getting mad about it."

Remus didn't listen. "See you later Harry, Sorry about the explosion you guys." Remus looked at the blonde. "Sorry about that Mr. Malfoy. I'll apologize properly later." The werewolf walked silently out the common room.

Everyone was silent. Hermione spoke up. "Is it me or there has been more than one kind of explosions today?"

Everyone laughed, the sadness still hung there. Ron touched Blaise's arm. "Let's go to my dorm okay?" Blaise nodded and the two left the common room silently.

Pansy went to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, let's go finish planning the _**thing**_." Hermione nodded and the two girls waved and left the room.

Fred and George left with Crabbe and Goyle, as loud as ever despite what just happened. Seamus patted Draco's back. "Don't let this stuff get to you." The boy winked. "I'll be available for some high quality comforting tonight if you need it." Draco smiled into the Harry's chest but made no motion to move. Seamus smiled. "Let's go Dean. I'll give you high quality comfort too!" Dean smiled then nodded. He waved to Harry and Draco, he immediately went to his friend's side and the two Gryffindor's left. Draco and Harry were the only ones left in the Slytherin common room. Seems like most people are in the great hall or any where else at Hogwarts.

"Draco?"

"I told you he wouldn't like me if he knew." Draco finally let out a cry. "I knew he would get mad." Harry sighed and patted the back.

"Draco, he said he was sorry afterwards. Remus has a short fuse when it comes to his friends. He's not mad at you."

"Fine. He hates me then." Draco's muffle voice said. Harry held onto the boy more tightly.

"He doesn't hate you Draco. Stop being ridiculous. Would someone who hated you say sorry or say thank you?" Draco shook his head. "Good. Remus wouldn't hate you Draco. Hell I don't even think he'll hate anything."

Draco sighed, giving up on the 'He hates me' thought. Draco looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Harry shook his head. "You know the nickname 'Ice Prince' doesn't suit you anymore."

Draco stuck his tongue out. "It does when I put the mask on."

"And yet most of my friends have seen you with the masks off and their Gryffindor's. You even get along with Ron now."

"Are you kidding me? That red headed bloke still ticks me off." Draco said his eyes showing amused, even his tone was amused.

"You get along with him and you know it."

Draco mumbled something. Harry smiled.

Draco just admitted that he, and this will be his quote, "Fine. I get along with the red headed stubborn idiotic mule."

--

Remus slammed Dumbledore's open. The old man didn't look shocked. "Welcome Lupin."

"Don't you fucking 'welcome' me! Why in the fuck did you send Harry to a Taming school!? You better give me a damn good reason or I'll hex you're old saggy balls into another world."

Dumbledore sat there hands folded, still calm. "I'm sure Harry already told you everything."

"Yes, and I think that Longbottom deserved that! Sending and unforgivable behind a man's back is inexcusable!"

"And Mr. Longbottom was probably punished."

"YOU CALL A FREAKING PROBATION FOR THAT "PROPER"!?" Remus yelled, he quickly got his wand out. Remus couldn't react when someone's magic shot the wand out of his hand. He looked diagonal from him and saw Severus.

"Well well isn't it another fool." Severus said with his usual tone.

Dumbledore sighed. "There was no need Severus. I think Lupin has more knowledge to know that he would not be able to hex me."

"It was a precaution sir. A wolf can be unstable at times." Snape sneered when Remus growled at him.

"Stay out of this you snake." Remus turned back to Albus. "Now give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't kick you're ass for what you did."

"Harry needed to be sent to a Taming School, Lupin. I'm sure you understand that if he stayed the way he was he would most likely kill a student."

Remus bared his teeth. "That doesn't mean you should train him to fear people!? Do you know what it's like to have someone important to you flinch at your touch?!"

Snape gaped. What were these two fighting about? Taming School? That might have explained Potter's absence those three months.

Albus raised his voice. "I could not risk the students' lives! Face the fact Lupin that Harry Potter is now a dangerous dark creature, just like you!"

Lupin gaped. Anger rose through him and he summoned his wand. Just as quickly Snape casted a spell on the werewolf and caught the creature as it slumped into a deep sleep.

"Thank you Professor Snape, please take Mr. Lupin out of here."

Snape nodded, still in shock that Dumbledore had used a cold voice and that Lupin can actually be violent. Snape carried the surprisingly and apparated to his mansion.

_**-Sorry I can't spell that word either. So sorry!-**_

Snape attempted to put Lupin on his spare bed, in a spare bedroom of course, but the werewolf got a hold of his robes.

"Okay you mangy mutt let go of me…god...you got a strong grip...let go" Severus tugged at the hand some more, it was no good the wolf has latched himself on. Severus sighed. "Great, not only am I confused but I got a werewolf clinging to me." Severus climbed into the bed and laid down; he wasn't expecting Remus to snuggle up to his body. The cold man flinched at the unusual gesture. "What the hell is this wolf dreaming about?"

Severus shrugged and let the wolf snuggle all he wanted. The man looked up at his ceiling.

'_I wonder what is going on…'_ Wolf and Professor snored, sleeping like a baby.

--

_**That was Chapter 7. I hope that was good. I don't think it was. Sorry for misspellings or grammar mistakes. I admit that I suck at grammar but I never thought my spell check was worse. XD. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter.**_

_**Favorite PC games: The Sims2 and Flyff – a.k.a Fly For Fun -**_

**_Question: Does anyone want Remus and Snape pairing? Please let me now a.s.a.p. If not then i'll just make another adult pairing and add an insane twist! lolz._**


	8. Lust overrules Responsibility

Welcome to chapter eight

_**Welcome to chapter eight! You know I never thought I'd update this fast but I like writing this story. I have gotten the best reviews and up to 30 alerts. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! WOOT! In two chapters I'll be sure to do my thank you list again.**_

_**- Anyways with the opinion of **__**Wrath of the Digital Hazard**__**, I have decided to put Severus and Remus as a pair…but how could I not put some angst or drama there? – Evil laughter –! Pop! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get through this story without making any crappy chapters like I do for some of my other stories! Thanks to a recent reviewer, I just got it. Another 'You got mail.' Advice to anyone: Never ever put you're speakers on loud when you're signing on.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains LEMON! If you don't like you'll see my warning and skip it until the next bold saying it is over, Thank you! -**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - so many fucking dashes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - HPDM - - - - - - - - - - - SEXYNESS - - - - - -**_

The Beginning of Boredom _**–I thought I'd make a little fake beginning don't think that any of it has anything to do with the story – Skip if you want but if you're bored go ahead and read. REAL Chapter begins after this**_

"Hello my name is Harry Potter!" Harry waves. "I'm a freaking famous kid in the wizardly world who always feels sorry for the life I have and the people I have gotten killed."

Cedric comes up next to Harry.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A GHOST!" Harry runs into the circle and runs into the wall. THUD! X-X

Cedric stares at the fainted boy. A silent … rings into the air.

Ron walks in. "Hey Cedric where is Ha-RRY!" Ron trips over the fainted body. X-X

Cedric stares and both of the boys. "…"

Voldemort runs in dramatically. "MUWHAHAHA! I AM AN EVIL CRAZY MAN HERE TO KILL POTTER! NOW WHERE IS THE BOY!? My PRECIOUS!" runs and trips over Harry and Ron. X-X

Cedric stares at the growing dog pile. "…Surely people will stop tripping over them now."

"…"

Albus runs around naked. "Where am I!? Who am I!?" Stops in front of Cedric. "FLASH!!"

Cedric: . It's burned into my memory!

Albus runs and trips. X-X

Cedric: This is seriously getting retarded.

Hermione walks in reading. TRIP! X-X

About one hundred and fifty people later--

Cedric: …All of Hogwarts…idiots…just idiots.

Cedric walks but trips, falls backwards and lands into the pile. X-X

Neville runs in and puts his hand to his mouth. "Ho Ho Ho! I DID THIS I DID ALL OF THIS!! MUWHAHAHA!"

Neville: …NO IT'S TOO QUIET! – Takes a gun and shoots himself – I feel…cold. Yet…slightly aroused. - THUD! X-X

_**I couldn't help it. I was bored. The last sentence Neville says is actually from a youtube video that was taping the Ninja vs. Pirates at the Comic-con. I think comic-con anyways here is the REAL chapter.**_

-- At night

Remus woke up to a very sweet smell; he groaned and looked up to the body he was snuggling to.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!"

Eyes blinked and the black pools of Severus's eyes stared at him. Severus got his wand and pointed it to Remus. "Shut the fuck up, sleep and let me sleep or **die**." The look Severus gave was dangerous. Remus slowly laid his head back down and Severus gave a light snore.

"He's scary when he's half awake…"

-- About 2:30 am

Severus blinked. He felt an unfamiliar body next to him and looked down. He jumped up.

A loud thud occurred and Severus was on the floor entangled with blankets and the werewolf. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed wolf?!"

Remus just put his head on the chest and yawned. "I was sleeping since you wouldn't let me leave earlier."

"I doubt I did that." Severus muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's right. You **threatened** me to go back to sleep." The wolf's breath tickled Severus's skin. Severus groaned, convincing himself it was because his arse hurt like hell now.

Remus looked up at him, concern in the eyes. "You ok?"

Severus forced himself not to blush. You couldn't believe how adorable, yes he does know the word, the wolf looked right now. Hair messed up, eyes glazed over with sleepiness, mouth parted, clothes wrinkled, and how the way the body molded against his perfectly. Severus caught himself and coughed.

"Yes, I am alright. Now if you don't mind I need to get up." Severus didn't mention the fact it was because he was getting an erection, the first one in two years…great.

Remus eyes widened when he breathed in, his eyes lingered down. Yup, that confirmed it; he smelled Severus's erection and felt the twitch. Severus had a slight blush and sighed. "Remus, just get off right now."

Remus was too shocked too. "I never thought Severus Snape could get horny. It just never seemed likely."

Severus sneered. "It's not like I haven't had sex before."

"Really? Oh wow." Remus muttered. Severus rejected the instinct to roll his eyes. "Now Wolf, are you going to get off or not?"

"But I'm comfy…" Remus complained. Severus put on his stoic face but on the inside he was raping the man. Severus suddenly remembered that a sleepy werewolf always had a hard time taking in situations. Severus sighed and banged his head against the floor. Remus stretched out on Severus.

Remus accidentally slid his knee against Severus crotch. Severus breathed in suddenly and held it. Remus muttered a sorry and snuggled into the crook of Severus's neck.

'_Okay Severus, this is not unusual. You just got to keep your head out of the gutter. Don't rape the man, don't rape the man, don't even undress him in you're mind.' _Severus looked down at the werewolf. The breath tickling his neck, their legs tangled together with the blankets, the beautiful skin color, was it just Severus or did it just get hotter? Severus studied the body and raised his eyebrow. _'From this view his butt looks kind of cute. Oh crap I did NOT just think that.'_

_**- LEMON Warning…it's coming up lolz I know so soon. - **_

Severus's self control snapped when Remus moaned in his sleep. Severus ran his finger down Remus's back. Remus's eyes blinked open. "Severus…?"

Severus hand didn't stop and cupped Remus's butt cheek. The werewolf gave a yelp and jumped in the professor's arms. "S-Snape what are you doing?" the werewolf whimpered. Remus struggled out of the grip but Severus rolled over, Remus got a good look at the lust eyed man. Severus hand traveled up under the wrinkled shirt, his finger circled around a nipple and pinched. "Ah…S-Stop it…" Severus abused the nipple and latched his mouth onto Remus's neck. The wolf moaned in pleasure. "S-Sev-erus…S-Stop…this is…wrong…you…aaah."

Severus suddenly became aware of what he was doing and jumped off the wolf. "S-Sorry!" Severus felt ashamed that he almost…

Remus sat up. His eyes one the professor. Severus looked down at the floor. He cleared his mind but when he looked up Remus was crawling to him, those eyes full of lust. Severus shivered when Remus licked and bit down on his bottom lip. Severus hesitated but then took the open invitation and kissed the wolf. Their tongues played and Severus moaned when Remus sucked his, teasing him. Remus pulled back, both panting for air. Severus hand traveled down Remus's chest just to grope the crotch. Remus hissed out in pleasure when Severus started rubbing the area. Severus took that mouth back and then licked down the chin. He pulled the werewolf closer to their chests hit, Remus was working on getting off the professor's robes. He succeeded and barely realized that he too had lost his close in their little battle. Remus shivered when the cold air hit his skin.

By accident, Remus fell on top of Severus because he was tangled in some blankets. His face landed on the stomach. Severus sat up and pulled Remus's head back by pulling the brown hair. Remus moaned at the action. His eyes caught the professor's erection and the lust overruled him. Remus let a finger run up the length and Severus shivered. Remus soon took the erection in his hand and stroked it slowly. Severus's hold on the hair tightened and Remus took the length into his mouth, his own manhood getting harder. His tongue teased the tip and he sucked softly, then he began taking in more of the length. "R-Remus…god that feels good."

Remus bobbed his head up and down on the length. "R-Remus I'll cum if you keep doing that." Remus took the length the length out of his mouth and like the pre-cum off his lips.

Severus took over; he laid the werewolf on the tangled blankets and cast a wandless spell. Remus shifted when he felt an uncomfortable movement inside him, also something cold. "W-What is that?"

"It'll lessen the pain a bit."

Remus nodded. Severus positioned himself at the puckered entrance. "You ready?"

The werewolf bit his lip and nodded. Severus started pushing in slowly. The pain hurt so much and Remus felt himself tense. "Relax Wolf. It won't hurt so much if you relax." Remus nodded and tried to focus on the Severus's fingers movements on his waist. Once fully sheathed in Remus, Severus waited.

"hhmn…move…please…" Severus nodded and pulled almost completely out and thrusted back in. Hitting that sweet spot, the prostate. "Aaah…Seeverus….Severus…" Remus moaned over and over when Severus hit the spot over and over again. Severus took Remus's legs and put them over his shoulder, going in deeper.

"Go….go faster….harder…please…oh god…" Remus screamed out when Severus obeyed his moans. The men screamed out, releasing. Severus collapsed on top of the wolf.

"That…was…bloody brilliant." Severus breathed out. Remus just groaned and nodded. Severus moved and pulled himself out. Remus hissed a bit but relaxed. The man fell back on top of him and they drifted into another sleep.

_**LEMON OVER!! Celebrate! XD –**_

-- 5 am --

Remus woke up, a pain shooting up his back. "What…the…" Severus moaned and his eyes immediately shot open. He stumbled off the werewolf. "What did we do?"

Remus sat up, covering himself in the sticky blankets. "I think we had sex…"

Severus scowled. "I didn't want that to happen."

Remus felt a pain in his chest and it obviously showed in his face. "Why not? Was it bad?"

Severus put on his mask. "No it wasn't. I never meant to have sex with you though."

Remus bit his lip. "Is it so bad because it was me?"

"Yes."

Remus eyes widened but then turned sad. "It was a mistake wolf, just forget about it and move on."

Remus lips trembled. Severus wanted to take back everything he said but couldn't. He can't allow a relationship while he was a spy.

"S-Severus."

"Don't call me like you know me. Just get the hell out and go to Potter. I don't want to see you again."

Remus got up and started putting on his clothes. Same with Severus. Remus made one last attempt. "Why did you do it?"

Severus scowled, damn werewolf can't just give up can he? "I needed a release, you were near and you're handsome. So I used you."

Remus eyes widened but the werewolf slapped the man across the face. "IF YOU WANTED SOME FUCKING RELEASE YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND SOME WHORE INSTEAD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Remus apparated out of there feeling hurt and used.

Leaving Severus standing in his room alone. For the first time in seven years…he cried.

_**- - - - - - **_

_**Okay that's it for now. My mom is apparently angry and threatening to pull the plug out. I hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys. If you don't like men having sex then you shouldn't have read it. I do not wish for any flames. Oh and that is the first lemon I wrote for Harry Potter, I'm still not good at it though so forgive any crappy lemon for you boyxboy lemon lovers, like me XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the shortness.**_

_**Chapter 8 - complete**_


	9. Love hurts but opens the eyes to reality

'Even if what you said wasn't really what you wanted to say. I find it hard to forgive you. Nothing can take back the pain and tears. Not even you.' - Rens

_**Chapter nine**_

_**- - - - - - - - - Last time**_

Remus eyes widened but the werewolf slapped the man across the face. "IF YOU WANTED SOME FUCKING RELEASE YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND SOME WHORE INSTEAD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Remus apparated out of there feeling hurt and used.

Leaving Severus standing in his room alone. For the first time in seven years…he cried.

_**- - - - - - - - Slytherin Common room – Morning - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - **_

Harry and Draco were handing out with their group. Goyle was eating some snacks like he wouldn't eat later on. Crabbe and Fred were trying to make a potion that would turn someone into a goblin for about 10 minutes. George, Seamus, and Dean were having a pretty animated conversation. Hermione and Pansy weren't there though, apparently their planning something. Blaise was laying on the couch with Ron one top of him; those two have been in love dovey mode for about a good thirty minutes.

The doors squeaked open, Harry looked up and gaped. Standing there was a messily dressed Remus Lupin. Harry quickly got up and walked up to his friend, when he saw red puffy eyes he got angry. Who would make his friend cry? Draco sat where he was, watching from a distance as Harry took the werewolf in his arms and grew angry when the werewolf explained against Nightmare's chest. Pretty soon the dark wave was felt and everyone was silent. Draco went up to the two. "What happened?" Harry didn't say anything just silently let go of Remus and walked out. The werewolf stayed where he was crying. Draco put a hand on the shoulders. "What happened?"

"S-Severus…" Remus went into a explanation. Draco eyes widened but slowly went back to normal. "I'll be right back." Draco ran out. Luckily Harry hadn't gotten that far and he ran up to the creature. "Harry!"

The creature stopped and turned the eyes red. "What!" Draco flinched back and Harry composed himself. "Harry…whatever you're planning on doing I think you should consider the situation more."

"Hell no! Snape used and threw out my friend! For god's sake Draco whoever does that is nothing but a scum! He deserves what he's going to get!" Harry turned and started walking. Draco followed.

"Please Harry! At least let's find out why Severus said those things!" Draco frowned when he saw Harry wasn't going to stop, he did the only thing he could do, tackle him. Harry landed on the ground and Draco on top. Draco sat on the creatures back. "Listen to me Harry please!"

"You got one minute before I throw you off."

Draco nodded. "Listen I'm sure Severus said those things for a reason, he isn't THAT cold Hearted-" Harry snorted. "Shut up and let me finish. Anyways he really isn't. Besides Harry if you kill him I'll be sad."

Harry started getting up and Draco got off to stand in front of Harry. The angry eyes didn't meet his. "Why would you be sad? No, why would you even bother to defend him?"

Draco bit his lip. "Harry…my dad is well" Draco winced to show what he meant. "…Yeah…and my mom is never there. Severus is my godfather and he's been there with me no matter what. So please…Harry let me find out what happened. If he really did use Remus then…I don't know…" Harry softened and finally looked into the silver eyes. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's forehead. Draco let out a breath of relief when Harry's eyes were back to normal.

Draco nodded and went towards Severus's classroom. When he peeked in the room he saw Severus looking gloomier than usual. Draco walked in. "Sev…can I talk to you?" His godfather looked up. "Sure Draco."

Draco walked up and stood in front of the desk. "Did you really use Remus or is there some hidden reason for everything you said to him?"

Severus looked up from his work. "Draco…" Draco shook his head and ran a hair through his hair. "Please…Please tell me the truth. I don't want to think of you in a bad way. You're my only family left and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. So please…just tell the truth."

Severus put his face into his hands. "Draco…I said those things because it is dangerous to have a relationship."

"So? I'm friends with Harry Potter and I'm a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. I haven't seen anything happen yet."

Severus sighed. "I'm a spy for the Order Draco. I have to be careful. Besides, the Dark Lord would surely use any partner of an enemy to hurt the person. I would not want to be responsible for the death of someone."

Draco eyes began to water and he went across the desk and hugged his godfather. "Is it me or you somehow fell in love with Remus in one night?"

Severus scowled. "I thought we were having a serious conversation here."

Draco hit his godfather's head. "We are having a SERIOUS conversation here. Sev, you may not realize it but I can see it. I mean you never liked Remus before and you never spent time with the wolf but now…I see you all bent and broken because you said those things to Remus. I can see you were crying because you hurt him."

Severus remained quiet, let Draco hold him, and he let his face show emotion. "…"

Draco sighed and let go. "Now, let me go tell Harry the truth okay? He was about to come in and kill you." Severus nodded. Draco left to see Harry standing outside.

"Oh…"

"Fine. I won't kill him. Shall we go tell Remus?"

Draco smiled and nodded. The two of them started walking.

"Never thought Greasy would start getting all emotional. I might lose my silent conversing partner." Harry said suddenly. Draco laughed.

"I can't believe they had sex though. It seems like I'm the only virgin now." Draco crossed his arms.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco to him, the boys were very close together now. Harry put his lips the ear and whispered. "We can change that." Draco stiffened and a blush rose to his cheeks. Harry's been very sweet and weird around him lately.

"Harry…"

Harry cupped the chin and titled the head up. Emerald eyes stared deep into the silver; it was almost like he was staring into the soul. Draco shivered and his lips parted slightly. Harry smiled at the reaction, he leaned down slowly. The silver eyes saw the other pair of lips come closer and closer, then finally meet. There was an emotion flowing through both of them, both unsure yet knowing what it was. It was sweet, but unfortunately it was short. Their lips parted ways and they looked into each others eyes. It was like that for five…ten minutes. The both of them snapped back to reality and blushed. Draco's heart beating hadn't slowed down; it sped up when Harry took his hand.

"Let's go tell Remus now." Harry said a small, light blush still on his face. Draco nodded dumbly and let Harry lead him.

'_Did he really kiss me? That wasn't just my imagination right?' _Draco looked at the back of Harry's head. _'He's not fooling around with me is he? No, he wouldn't do that.' _Draco bit his lip and his blush grew. _'Oh god…I think I…'_

They walked into the Slytherin common rooms. Ron was comforting Remus and looked up to see Harry and Draco holding hands. Blaise raised his eyebrow and Draco blushed, removing his hands from Harry's to go to Remus. The creature followed. Remus looked up.

"You didn't do anything did you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but Draco would like to tell you something."

Blaise and Ron looked to each other and nodded, silently they said by and went to Blaise's dorm room.

Draco looked straight at Remus. "You really need to go talk to my godfather, Severus."

Remus eyes went sad and cold. "Why, he doesn't want to see me again."

Harry spoke this time. "Severus told Draco that he said those things to keep you out of danger."

"From what?" Remus glanced at Harry then looked at Draco.

"You didn't know?" Draco asked. Harry crossed his arms and watched Remus's reaction.

"Know what?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe it was a secret between Dumbledore and the Order." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Remus, Severus is a death eater but a spy for the Order."

Remus gaped. "W-What?"

"I said-"

"No I know what you said. I'm just shocked about the spy part." Remus put his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees all at once. "…"

"So…will you go talk to him?"

"I don't know Maf- I mean Draco…He still said those words and they did hurt me, still do."

Draco blinked. "Harry…can you like…go for a while, I want to talk to Remus alone."

Harry looked at Draco but nodded and left. "AND DON"T LISTEN TO THE CONVERSATION!" Draco yelled knowing full well of creatures' hearings abilities. Remus clutched his ears. Draco gave him an apologetic look.

Draco bit his lip but spoke boldly. "Did you fall in love with Severus that night?"

Remus brown eyes widen and a blushed from head to toe. "I thought so. Remus you really should go talk to Severus! Tell him how you feel. Tell him- "

Remus put his hand up, still red. "Draco, get these silly things out of your head. Even if I did l-love him I highly doubt he'll l-l-love me back. Besides, we've never gotten along before, why should we start now?"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE GOING THROUGH DENIAL!" Draco stood up and pointed at Remus. "This would be totally cute if it wasn't in a serious situation. " Draco giggled a bit.

"I am NOT in denial Draco." Remus growled out. Draco rolled his eyes. _'You sooooo are in denial…You AND Severus.'_

"Draco, are you listening to me? I said I'm not in denial and most definitely not in love with Severus."

Draco just nodded. _'Fine realize it by yourselves.'_

"Sure, whatever you say Remus. Now let's get Harry back in." Draco said but looked up to the door when it opened. Harry was back in.

"You called for me?" Harry smirked; Draco and Remus sent the boy a frown.

"Did you listen to our conversation, Harry?" they said in unison. Draco blinked and Remus glanced at him but shrugged that weird awkwardness off.

Remus stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I got a lot to think about."

Harry and Remus said a small goodbye; Draco waved and watched the werewolf walk out.

Harry walked to Draco and held the blonde's waist. "So how did the talk go?"

"Fine. Remus and Severus are in denial."

Harry cocked his head to the side, making Draco smile. He never saw Harry do something in a cute manner before. "Oh those two are in denial that they are in love with each other after that one night of hot steamy sex."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it was hot and steamy? Oh wait, let me guess, THREESOME!"

Draco hit Harry's chest and his face scrunched up in disgust. "NO! That is a nightmare. EW! Mental image. Oh god shoot me!" He shut his eyes closed tightly. "Ew…Harry that was absolutely disgusting."

Harry chuckled and kissed the forehead. Draco blinked and looked up at Harry. "What are we?" he said accidentally out loud. A blush quickly popped up on his face and Harry laughed. "What do you want us to be Draco?"

"I don't know. You confuse me a lot. First you act like you just want to be friends and then you go and kiss me on the forehead. Then you kissed me a little while ago and held me hand. Oh…I don't know." Draco said all in one breath, nervous.

Harry laughed and looked into the silver eyes. "Draco…I really don't know either. Something in me says I want to be with you but then something else says That I shouldn't be with you."

"Why couldn't you be with me?"

Harry frowned. "Think about it. One wrong move and I could hurt you." Harry slid a hand and caressed Draco's neck. "If I really wanted to I could break your neck. You don't realize how fragile you are to me. I'm sure Blaise feels that way with Ron."

"Yes, but that is if you or Blaise really wanted to hurt us you would. You both don't though."

"I know but one day I could get angry, angry enough to kill anyone, even you. I don't want it to happen. Draco…" Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and held Draco's hand in his. "You don't know how important you are to me. If I did anything to you I'd…"

Draco eyes closed slightly when Harry's breath tickled his lips. "You'd what?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't forgive myself…I would die." Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. It was a soft sweet kiss that emotion spurred up in their hearts again. Draco was sure Harry could feel his heart beating. Harry's hand cupped his cheek and the other still held his hand. Draco let his hand wander into that hair and filled his palm with it. Their lips broke apart, small kisses were brought together and apart over and over again. Draco whimpered when Harry parted again and stayed back.

"Draco?"

"Hmmn?"

"I love you."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - dashes too many - - - - - - YAOI FANDOM! - - - - -HPDM - - - - - - **_

_**Sorry that it's a short chapter. I will post chapter ten TOMORROW after all because I realized how good it'll have to be since it'll be long and some danger I thought to put in it will show up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to many reviewers and people who added my story on their favorites or alerts.**_

**_Sorry if Remus did know that Snape was a spy. I couldn't remember so i decided for him NOT to know. Sorry_**

_**Chapter nine - complete**_

'Love is like glass, you drop it one time and get lucky - it doesn't break. If you drop it twice though...it could shatter into a million pieces that are impossible to find.' - Xavi


	10. Danger only scares me if your in it too

'These walls close me in and you're creeping closer. Can't escape the feeling like I'm not breathing. You're closing in and I admit I'm scared' - Xavi

_Nightmares can change into people they have killed or one of their victims who survived without a scratch, making them impersonate anyone they wanted to. The only time they cannot change into their victim is when their victim has become one of them. Hence it keeps their identity. If a relative died and the Nightmare has taken its place…the whole family would be wiped out in at least a month. _

_**Chapter ten - - - - - - - - - HPDM - - - - RLSS - - - - - - RWBZ - - - - - - - - - - Vampires **_

_**-Last Time- **_

"Draco?"

"Hmmn?"

"I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - Danger - - - - - - - -

Harry watched those silver eyes widen, they struggled on what to do and say. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Draco arms slithered down from Harry and the hand left his. Draco looked utterly hopeless at what to say. God only knew that inside he wanted to say the words, but he's never said them to anyone with a true meaning like that.

Harry pressed his lips together tightly, after a few seconds he spoke. "Listen if you don't love me you don't just say it."

"What?" Draco heard himself say. He started stuttering horribly, trying to get out three simple words. A blush was spreading throughout his whole body. He stopped when he heard Harry laugh.

A kiss was pressed against his temple. "Okay, I understand. It's hard to say because it's something so serious. I'll just wait for you."

Draco bit his lip. "I'm sorry…it's just I never said I…those words to anyone before seriously. What if…" A finger pressed to his lips, stopping him.

"Its okay, who said it was easy for me to say them. I'm a dark creature for heaven's sake Draco. It was hard for ME to say them but I did." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco smiled and blushed.

"W-Will you kiss me again?"

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to the others again.

A flash disturbed the kiss from going any further. "OH MY GOD PANSY YOU'RE TOTALLY GIVING ME A COPY OF THAT!" Hermione squealed.

"OH YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"

Harry sighed and let go of Draco. The emerald eyes turned to the girls. They squeaked and started backing away. "H-Harry? You wouldn't hurt your friend right? Pansy took the picture." Hermione pointed and ran out.

"TRAITOR!" Pansy yelled after but squeaked when Harry growled, playfully though you couldn't tell. She ran out. "He's going to kill meee!"

Harry chuckled, he flinched when he felt an arm wrap around his. Draco sighed. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's just the memories." Harry paused to caress the blonde's cheek. "What do you want to do?"

'_I want to spend time with you, I want to have sex with you, I want to say I love you, I want to be with you forever…but of course I can't say this out loud…' _Draco sighed. "I don't know."

Someone ran into the common room, Theodore Nott, stood in front of the two. "Someone's been murdered!" The flustered boy went running around spreading the news to other Slytherin's. Harry and Draco followed a group of other Slytherin's into the great hall. Every single house seemed to be gathering there as well. Harry and Draco found their group at the corner, why were all the tables gone?

Draco went to Pansy and Hermione, the three of them huddled together. Harry stood next to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Blaise what's going on? Who was murdered?"

The Ashtis just shrugged his shoulders, Harry's glanced changed to the other two Slytherin's and they shook there heads. Dumbledore stood in the front and silenced all the students.

"There has been a death in Hogwarts. We are unsure what killed this person but I believe it's safe to say it was a creature from the forest." Everyone seemed to look at Harry and he scowled, Draco quickly went to him and held onto the arm. Dumbledore spoke again. "It is not a creature from within the school, do not fear." Everyone slowly turned their gaze to the front.

"Every house will be staying in here tonight; the teachers will be out protecting the area. You may go get anything you like right now for the stay. You must understand that dinner will still be held here so I ask when you do bring your stuff you place them at the sides or corners. You may go now."

Slowly students flowed out of the great hall, all panicked. Before Harry and Blaise could leave, Dumbledore called for them. Draco looked at Harry and Harry just nodded. Draco bit his lip but left silently.

"Hello Harry, Blaise." The just stood there. "I know that creatures like yourselves can smell foreign scents right?" The creatures nodded. Harry raised his eyebrow; Dumbledore is going to ask for his help after what he's done? Blaise just tapped his foot, impatiently. The old man finally spoke again. "I need you two to help find the murderer."

Harry snorted.

"I will help." Blaise said. Harry sent Blaise a glare. Blaise smirked. "Potter, I'm sure you understand that Draco or RON could get attacked too. Everyone is in danger if we don't help."

Harry went silent. _'Damn it. I don't want to help but Blaise is right…Draco could get hurt. I don't want anyone to get killed…well maybe for that little git Neville but still.' _

Harry growled. "I'll help too." Dumbledore nodded. "First I need you to inspect the dead body. It is in the library, the students name was Natalia Milstrom, and she was a Hufflepuff. Her friends say she just went to retrieve the book she left behind. No one knows how the attacker could attack in broad daylight and no one noticed it." Dumbledore paused and took a bite out of a chocolate frog. "Want some?"

The boys couldn't help but think…who in the hell eats chocolate frogs in a situation like this?! They both shook their heads. "Well then go to library right now and inspect the body."

The creatures left the room quickly. Harry walked quickly to the library and Blaise kept up with him. "What's the hurry?"

"Sooner we get this done the sooner we can find the creature kick him out and stop obeying the old goon."

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Just in: Harry Potter disobeying Albus Dumbledore. Yes, it is quite shocking." Blaise said in a mocked news reporter voice.

Harry scowled. "No, not really. After going to taming school I realized something. I was a puppet for Dumbledore's whole savior shit thing. I listened to him; I went through danger, hell I even got my friends involved."

Blaise chuckled. "Yes, yes I know. I'm glad my mate lived long enough to meet me. Now I get to protect him and many others, unfortunately I get to protect them with YOU, Potter. Although, I'm glad you FINALLY realized that Dumbledore was using you all along."

The two reached the library and their noses wrinkled with the new smell of blood hitting them. "Damn, did this thing spread her blood throughout the library?" Blaise commented. When they walk in they were shocked to see that he was basically right.

Blood was splattered all over the bookshelves and walls. Harry wiggled his nose as the scent of the murderer and the blood reached him again.

"Sweet mother of Merlin I feel sorry for the girl already." He muttered.

Blaise walked further in. He gasped to see an arm caught in one of the lights. "Fuck." Harry walked in too. Sure, he feed on people and animals but god he would never let them suffer like this. Harry walked in to see a very disfigured body. "Oh god what the fuck did he do to her face?" Harry bent over to the body.

Blaise kept looking around to find any other body parts. He took the arm and found another one. He also found a finger and a leg. He went to the body and placed it next to it. "So…what the fuck killed her and when…"

"Dumbledore said it was in broad daylight. Someone must have casted a silencing charm. We should check for any lingering magic."

Blaise nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yes, a silencing charm was used." Blaise sniffed, slowly he opened his eyes. "Hey Potter…is it me or do you smell more than two scents?"

Harry stuck his nose up and inhaled the air. He closed his eyes and then opened them once again. A low growl came up in his throat. "Yes, the bastard killed more than one student."

Blaise nodded, and then he noticed something important on the dismembered body parts.

"This arm belongs to someone else."

"What?" Harry analyzed the arm. "So two people were killed or one lost their arm trying to escape."

"Let's analyze the wounds and then search for the other body." Harry nodded.

"She has three deep wounds to the cheek."

"I highly doubt that's a cheek now. You can see inside her mouth."

Harry snorted. "You shouldn't insult the dead. They might come back to haunt you." Blaise laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, she has a puncture wound on her stomach, the leg that is still attacked is deeply torn, hell it was almost cut off. Her other arm seems to be missing and to me it looks like the thing tortured her."

"Probably started eating her arm bit by bit making her watch."

"Seriously Blaise, how the hell can you joke around standing in front of a dead body?"

"Because I know that you could too."

Harry was about to comment back but thought about it. He smiled. "Touché."

Blaise looked at the dead body. The eyelids were closed. "I wonder…" Blaise forced open the eyelids but held his stomach in disgust. Harry looked like he was about to vomit. The eyeballs were missing and you can tell they were basically ripped out.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said.

"You? You feed on this kind of stuff. Now me on the other hand…" Blaise swallowed any upcoming vomit. "Might throw up soon."

Harry quickly closed the eyelids and felt the nausea pass. "Next time think before you do that…I saw some of her brain out too…ugh."

"Let's just hurry up and finish this analyzing shit. I aint going to last to the second body if this keeps up."

Harry turned the girl on her back. He scowled. "The thing took her spine. What kind of sick bastard is this?"

"Well I can smell the intruders scent more now."

Harry frowned and put his nose kind of close to the shredded back. His eyes turned red quickly. "This scent smells like one of my kind yet…not one of them…then again almost anything can become a Nightmare as long as their bitten."

Blaise smacked his palm to his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. "Great…that means we're dealing with a strong dark creature."

"Hey I'm strong."

"Mixes are stronger us dolt. If a vampire were to become a Nightmare, the world would be dead. Let's just hope it's not a vampire Nightmare."

"Whatever. Let's see…besides the dismembered parts and a punch of disgusting scratched and missing organs…we're done with this body."

Blaise nodded. "Good, now let's find the body."

Harry got up and started searching in an aisle, Blaise in another. They seemed to be searching for hours. It wasn't until Harry decided to try the forbidden section.

"Oh my fucking god…"

Blaise was on the other aisle. "Did you find something Harry?"

"Blaise…did you know that nightmares can change into anybody they devoured or have attacked before?"

"No. I thought they could just change it they devour…why?" Blaise was heading to the other side.

"Well…let's just say that I KNOW the creature is a nightmare and that he has taken the form as one of these students…"

Blaise turned to corner and paused at what he saw. "Oh…fuck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was walking with his friends, he turned to Pansy. "Hey Pansy, who do you think was killed?"

"Well, Draco, if you were paying attention to anybody who might have been missing in the hall you might have noticed. Anyways I think it's some Hufflepuff. I mean seriously, who would kill a Hufflepuff?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." Goyle arm went around Draco's shoulder.

"Is the ice prince scared?"

"Of course not Goyle. I'm so much of an Ice prince that I'll kill you."

Crabbe rolled his eyes. "The only way you could kill him is by nagging him to death. OW!" Crabbe rubbed his abused head. Draco pouted and felt a stare, he turned to look for it but it was gone.

He shivered. Pansy titled her head. "What's wrong Draco?"

"I have a bad feeling."

Crabbe laughed. "It's called-"

"A woman's instinct." Goyle finished.

"That's it! You've been hanging around those Weasley twins too much!"

"Ah, we're hurt Draco." The blonde spun around to see Fred…or George, he couldn't tell.

"Yeah, right through our hearts. You are trying to kill us or something?"

Draco crossed his arms and raised his head high. "Hmph."

Seamus walked up to Draco. "So…how about a date?"

Draco pouted and stuck his tongue out at Seamus. "How can you ask that when they're a murder going on…besides…I already like someone."

Pansy started giggling and Hermione, who was next to her now, joined in.

Draco frowned and stalked into the common room, and immediately went to his dorm.

Ron walked up to the other group of Slytherin's'. "Have any of you seen Blaise?"

Pansy answered. "Dumbledore called for Blaise and Harry. I don't know for what though."

"Oh…"

Fred and George smiled to each other. "I guess you can't wait-"

"right, Ronnikins? You can't wait to-"

"Get shagged." The two brothers finished. Ron smacked both of them in the heads.

"Humph! If anyone needs me I'll be in the great hall…where my stuff is!" Ron stalked off.

The Slytherin's laughed. Hermione left to go with Ron. "See you later guys, I got to do some planning."

Pansy waved to her. They were close friends now…and also were planning something HUGE. The Slytherin's walked into the common room and immediately went to their dorms. Draco on the other hand was just leaving.

He left the common room, his stuff in his pocket. He started feeling nervous when he heard footsteps follow him. He quickened his pace. Those footsteps sped up too.

'_The murderer couldn't be following me could he? Oh god wasn't one kill enough?! Oh Merlin I could die if he attacks right now!' _Draco's mind panicked, he panicked. He went into a sprint, he couldn't' hear the footsteps anymore but bumped into something very hard. He quickly jumped away.

"Hi Draco!" exclaimed a very happy Theodore Nott.

"T-Theodore! You gave me a heart attack." Draco panted out. The boy went closer to him and ruffled the hair.

"I did? I'm totally sorry." Draco didn't like the smile the boy was giving him.

"I…got to go."

"Aw, I wanted to hang out with you. You want to come with me to the Quidditch field?" Theodore got closer to Draco and a hand gripped his wrist. Draco knew he couldn't run with that grip.

"I don't really want to. I was heading towards the Great Hall…please let go."

Theodore scowled but quickly covered it with a smile. "It won't take long." Draco found himself being dragged.

"No, No LET GO!"

The boy ignored him, Draco was scared. He was going to die. _'Harry…Harry…help me…please…'_

They reached the Quidditch field and Theodore smiled. "I like empty places. They give you a great feeling of peace…"

"Oh…really…"

"Also it is quite beautiful here isn't it? I mean you get a clear view of the sky and the grass is nice and comfy here."

"I guess?" Okay maybe this guy wasn't a killer but a psycho. Great next thing you know a chain saw will magically appear and he'll be hacked into pieces. Draco snapped back to reality when he felt a breathe hover over his lips.

"You know you the most beautiful thing here?" The lips closed on his. The blonde struggled. _'No, NO! Only Harry can kiss me!' _

The cold lips were nothing like the warm fuzzy feeling Harry's gave him. Tears fell down his cheeks. Harry was so much warmer. These arms make him feel so insecure…Harry's kept him safe. Draco felt himself hitting the ground with the boy on top of him. He felt a hand travel up his shirt but he couldn't do anything but cry. _'No…No…I'm going to be raped...help...no!'_

When he heard his pants zipper being unzipped he put up a fight. "NO! NO! HELP!!"

A hand clasped over his mouth and Draco looked into the angry eyes. "You dare call anyone here and I'll-"

The boy was forced off him when a water blast knocked him far away. Draco felt warm arms shake him.

"Draco, did he hurt you?" Harry notice the unbutton pants and growled. "That mother fucker!" Draco couldn't process what was happening. He saw the boy get up to be something else. Draco saw a long haired male, eyes were green, like Harry's but much dimmer, and its skin was light – lighter than his.

Blaise was standing in front of the creature. "I'm so glad you're still alive. You nearly killed our friend Theodore. Luckily we caught him barely with an inch of his life."

The creature howled with laughter. "I had a feeling that boy was faking it. Even if he did I thought he'd die from blood lose before anybody found him."

The creature looked at Harry. "Now you on the other hand I know survived."

Harry eyes widened. Draco melt the warm hands leave him and saw Harry walk forward. Red eyes glared at the creature. "You…you the one who attacked me that night."

The creature laughed again. "Yes. You were quite beautiful too. I would have taken you while you were bleeding to death but that damn werewolf interrupted me." The creature bowed like this whole thing was a joke to him. "Kudos to you for surviving the pain. My name is Mantos. I am a vampire Nightmare."

Blaise eyes widened. "Shit."

Harry got closer. Mantos eyed him carefully. "I wouldn't attack. Even Nightmares can die if they run out of blood. I'm sure you know I'm much stronger than you both combined."

Harry growled. "I don't give a damn." Harry jumped at the creature.

"HARRY DON'T!" Draco screamed.

Mantos smiled and jumped up and meet with Harry. "Foolish boy." Harry screamed in pain, Mantos's hand through his stomach.

"Harry…" Draco stayed there on the ground. He heard footsteps coming from behind him but all he could see was the red blotch forming on Harry's shirt.

Mantos cursed under his breathe and pulled his hand out of the body. Both creatures landed on the ground. Mantos in front of Harry. "You got lucky this time. Next time you mess with my prey's you will die."

Blaise spoke. "Why are you going after Hogwarts students? You got a forest full of creatures…use them!"

Mantos looked down at Harry then Blaise. "Something evil has been lurking through the forest. He killed my vampire clan leader."

Blaise eyes widened. Mantos smirked. "Yes, an elder vampire is never killed that easily. Yet this wizard just waved his hand and our leader was dead on the floor. Since then I have been forced to hunt other stuff. I finally decided to try here."

Harry growled and tried to attack. A firm grip on his neck stopped him.

Draco stayed where he was, tearfully watching. A voice from behind him startled him. "Draco…Harry! Blaise!" there stood Ron, watching horrified. "What the…"

Blaise looked back. "Ron, get Draco out of here." His voice was demanding, he did not want his mate to get hurt.

Mantos smiled as he let go of Harry, who went on the ground gasping for air. "Is that you're mate Ashtis? He looks absolutely…delicious."

Blaise growled. "Don't you dare go near him."

Mantos chuckled. "Oh but dear Ashtis…I can go near him. You are far too weak to stop me." Mantos took a step closer but Blaise went to block his way. The Ashtis's protective instincts appearing. "Another step and you're dead."

Another chuckle escaped Mantos's mouth. "Right. Let's see you try."

Ron's blue eyes widened. Draco and Ron held each other in fear and worry.

Blaise send a water blast at the murderer, who easily dodged was quickly behind him. He was running towards Ron and Draco.

Harry quickly got up despite his wounded stat, he and Blaise started running after Mantos. It wasn't until a brown furry creature came out and tackled Mantos to the ground.

The murderer screamed. "W-WEREWOLF!"

Harry skidded to a stop. "Remus…?"

Blaise quickly went to his mate and stayed with him and Draco. All watched with amazement and fear. Mantos painful scream pierced their ears. The murderer's arm was cut through with teeth. The werewolf was forced off when a kick went for it.

Mantos quickly made his escape. The werewolf whined but slowly changed back. "You guys okay? HOLY MERLIN! Harry you're bleeding!"

"I realize that Remus." Harry clutched his stomach. "Right now I can feel my insides healing."

Remus looked at everyone. "What the bloody hell is going on? Who was that? What happened? Oh Harry you explain to be at the infirmatory!"

"I don't need to go there. I'll be healed in no time."

Blaise scowled. "You fucking liar! You aren't because you haven't feed for days! You only heal if you have been feeding properly."

Draco stood up and held Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry scowled but nodded. Draco was ready to explode. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE STILL HERE FOR!?" A loud crack was heard, Harry and Draco were gone from the scene.

Ron held onto Blaise. "Let's go too! I want to know what's going on."

Blaise was about to but Remus grabbed his arms. "No, you tell me what the hell is going on."

Ron whined and Blaise sent an apologetic look towards Remus. He shook his arm away and apparated.

The werewolf was alone now. He couldn't help but just say…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

- - - - - - - -

_**Chapter ten, sorry it sucks. At least that's what I think. I had a hard time describing a dead body since I haven't actually seen one before. Then again…funerals…but their usually all together. Oh and YES Theodore Nott is alive. The real one. He was faking his death just so he could survive but he couldn't move because of his arm being torn off and he was dizzy from so much blood loss. If you need any explanations for anything please don't be afraid to ask for them. I will gladly explain. Anyways that wasn't the last of Mantos. Again sorry if the chapter is very crappy. Have a nice day or night! **_

**_P.S. The Theodore Nott anouncing that someone was murdered IS Mantos in the disguise. Sorry if that seems like a crappy plot. Remus's morning transformation will be explained in the next chapter. I have rights to change this story dramatically 3 I love it. _**

_**Chapter ten – complete **_

'I can fall over and over again without giving up. Eventually I will reach a new height and smile with victorious gleam in my eyes. For those who do not believe just watch us who do and cry.' - Rens


	11. Forced to obey and take what I dont want

'You make me fear the worse, you make me fear myself, you make me fear these emotions. Yet when you are with me you make me feel fearless.' -Rens

_**Hello. Welcome to chapter eleven. I'm glad for all the reviews I have gotten. Also I'm happy for all those people who have added me on alerts or favorite stories list. I'd like to apologize for any writing mistakes. I've been noticing that some of my sentences have been losing words or something like that. Once I finish the story I plan on editing each and every chapter. **_

_**- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_A person clad in black bowed in front of a powerful wizard. "Sir, we have found the creature that caused the murder at Hogwarts."_

_The wizard smiled through the hood he had covering his face. "Good, bring him to me." the wizard basically hissed. The person bowed and two more appeared with the creature, snarling and growling at everyone. When the creature was thrown in front of the wizard it whimpered at the amount of magic flowing from him._

"_You…what is your kind?"_

"_Nightmare vampire." The creature answered shortly, it whimpered when the wizard moved a bit. The wizard smiled at this. "I see, you must be from that clan I destroyed." The wizard paused and the creature immediately nodded. "I have heard you attacked the school Hogwarts recently correct?"_

"_Yes sir." The creature eyes coward down to the ground. "What is your name?"_

"_Mantos Charin." _

_The wizard stood and Mantos stumbled back. "No need to fear me. I am going to use you for something. You WILL do as I say and not tell anyone."_

"_Yes sir. What is it you wish for me to do?" Mantos said fear was emanating out of his voice._

_The wizard smiled. This was going to be brilliant. "First tell me what you know about the boy named Harry Potter."_

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Poppy was currently taking care of Harry. Harry sighed. "I will heal." Poppy went somewhere to find some kind of potion to help the pain.

Draco frowned. "You admitted you don't when you haven't feed. Even Blaise said it. Why haven't you feed!?"

Harry sighed once again. "It's just a habit now. It was what I was taught to do. It was considered disgusting to other pe-"

Draco wanted to smack Harry but put his finger up. "It is essential for you to feed! Or stuff like this happens!! Do you know how much you are worrying me right now?"

Harry sighed; he stared over to the next bed over to him. Theodore Nott laid there sleeping soundly…for now. "At least I won't have to re-grow any limbs."

"I DON'T CARE YOU STILL GOT HURT FOR MERLINS SAKE!" a voice came up from behind Draco. Ron and Blaise just appeared in the room. Ron came up angry. "Why in the world would you attack a creature stronger than you!?" Ron turned to Blaise. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

Blaise shrugged. "I told him earlier how much stronger mixes are than us. That and he did it all on his own."

Ron frowned and turned to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry laughed. "Oh man Ron you go through emotions like a pregnant woman!" Ron scowled at his best friend.

"Fine, see if I ever worry about you ever again!" Ron crossed his arms but stayed put. Everyone turned when they heard the doors open, just to see Severus Snape walk in with a cup.

"Here you go Potter. I believe this will help you recover on your own." The professor said in a very covered tone. Was he worried? Everyone looked back at the door when Remus walked in. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Remus stalked forward but stopped when he saw Severus. The werewolf flushed but stayed.

Harry scowled. "Blood is in there."

"Exactly Potter. Drink up and heal."

Draco eyes shined and he hugged his godfather. "I KNEW YOU WOULD WORRY ABOUT HIM!!"

Severus tried to keep himself composed. "Draco Malfoy if you do not let go right now I'll hex you into a coma." Severus shoved the cup at Harry and Harry took it. Harry quickly gulped the blood down; making sure Severus saw that he did. Severus looked satisfied. He then turned around and paused when he saw Remus. Pain flashed through his eyes, only for an instant, yet he walked passed the werewolf quietly. Remus eyes followed and he felt someone nudge him towards the door. His eyes focused on Draco. "No. I am not going to follow him."

"Please? You have to talk to him. Besides, he did just give Harry something to help him heal. You owe me a talk with Severus!"

Remus face gave Draco are-you-stupid face. "In what sense does that make me owe you?"

Draco looked at Harry, who sighed for the third time. "Just do it for me then Remus."

Remus scowled at Harry but nodded. He had to admit. Severus probably gave Harry food and a quick healing rate. Remus turned on his heel and went out and quickly saw Severus walking down the hall. "Maybe I could just say I talked to him…but then Draco would probably ask Severus." Remus groaned and quickly ran to catch up with the Potions Master. "Severus!"

The professor stopped and turned, black eyes seemed to be pushing him away but wanting the werewolf close. Remus finally caught up and rested a bit. He looked up at Severus. "Can we talk?"

Severus looked like he was about to say no but changed his mind. Slowly the head nodded and Remus started walking, naturally Severus followed. They stopped in an abandoned classroom. "Okay…Um…"

Severus stood there with his arms crossed. "Hurry up wolf and say what you got to say."

Remus resisted the urge to flip off the man and leave with his pride. "I just wanted to talk about that day."

Severus went colder. "I told you to forget about it."

Remus felt his anger rising slowly. How the fuck can you forget about something like that? "It is impossible to order someone to forget something like that."

"No but I could have forced you to forget about it."

Remus growled. "You wouldn't Obliviate me. It would have affected you too!"

"It wouldn't have. I was just using-" Remus grabbed the robes and pulled down Severus. Their lips made contact. Severus tried to pry the hand off his robes. When he found it was no use he let dropped his hand. Remus nibbled on the bottom lip and licked at it. Severus sighed mentally and opened his mouth, letting the werewolf in. The tastes brought a moan to their kiss. Severus found himself placing an arm around the werewolf's waist. His other hand managed to be holding the back of Remus's neck. Remus pulled back, leaving both of them panting. That felt natural to them, Remus was sure it was like that for a reason.

"You can't say you were using me if you're responding like that to me now." Remus muttered. "You wouldn't Obliviate that memory from me because you know it meant something to you too."

Severus sighed. "Did Draco get you to talk to me? Did he tell you my reasons?"

Remus nodded and the professor sighed again. "Listen, I cannot risk a relationship of any sort. I do not need to endanger a life just because I have a personal relationship towards them."

"Endanger my ass. For Merlin's sake Severus! I'm a dark creature. Shouldn't I be complaining that I could hurt YOU! You didn't see me being all cruel for you're safety."

Severus gave the werewolf a surprised look. "I wasn't thinking about that. Still you knew I was a death eater-"

"As a spy though." Remus snorted out.

"I was a DEATH EATER and a SPY! If I ever got in trouble with the Dark Lord-"

"Say Voldemort. You shouldn't fear the name." Remus said when he saw Severus flinch.

"THE DARK LORD could take anyone important to me and torture them or kill them right in front of me." Severus finished.

"So I'm important to you?"

Severus growled. "You are too DIFFICULT!"

"Severus," the werewolf clung to the robes and looked up at Severus with brown eyes. "You just admitted that I'm important to you. You can't walk away from this now."

Severus ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "Yes, I admitted it. You somehow managed to become important to me in less than forty eight hours. I must admit you have a talent to befriend Professor Severus Snape, the cold evil teacher who does nothing but scowls. Happy now?" Severus said all at once, in complete and utter sarcasm at some parts.

"Completely." Remus pressed his lips again the professor's. Severus sighed into the kiss but still reacted. Severus felt his hands starting to wander; his hands went down and groped the butt. Remus yelped into the kiss but smiled. He had felt the buldge through the robes. Severus scowled when the werewolf pulled away.

"No way! This is payback for what you said to me." Remus smiled and left a very shocked, grumpy, and most of all HORNY Severus Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Harry wound had finally closed up in the matter of seconds after he drank the blood. Draco and Ron were still yelling at him though. He sighed and looked at Blaise for held. The Ashtis shrugged at him and went back to admiring his mate.

Poppy came to the rescue. "Now boys, I'm sure you would love to keep yelling at Mr. Potter but I want him to get rest." Harry opened his mouth to protest but clamped it shut. He didn't need a yelling from her too. "I will make sure he is okay and that the creature did not cause that much damage. It is almost nighttime you should head towards the Great Hall now."

"What about Theodore?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at the one armed boy and shivered. He may not be the one who almost raped him but he shuddered still.

"He will be staying here. I see no danger since I will be here. So will Harry."

Draco frowned. "He was injured though."

"Yes, and if Mr. Potter engages in a fight then I will be here to heal him." Poppy patted Draco's back. "Don't worry."

Draco sighed and nodded. He gave Harry a kiss. Ron gaped and Blaise raised his eyebrow. Harry closed his eyes and kissed the soft lips back and then pulled away. "Don't worry Draco. I'll be fine." The blonde sighed but nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Draco said and left the room. Ron was mouth was still hanging. Harry chuckled.

"Y-y-y-you and ferret? Why didn't I know about this and why- mfppfff!" Blaise had covered Ron's mouth.

"I'll spare you Ron's complaining for now. See you tomorrow Potter." Blaise picked up his mate, who focused his scolding onto Blaise, and left.

Harry smiled. He thought he was all alone after Poppy left quickly. Until Remus came in. "Hello Harry, I see you're fully healed!"

"I see that you must have gotten laid too. You're smiling way too much."

Remus sighed. "I didn't get laid. It was my payback for what he said to me." Remus flushed when he realized what he said. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"I will if you tell me how you transformed in broad daylight."

Remus bit his lip. "Well…I kind of discovered I could last year. My theory is that the full moon strengthens our senses, so it forces us to transform. If you do it willingly though you have full control even without the Wolfbane."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That seems cool."

Remus nodded and smiled excitedly. "It is! I never thought being a werewolf could be anything but a curse! When I found out I could transform on my own I was happy! I could be something evil but still have a conscious without the help of magic! I could be me!"

Harry laughed at how excited Remus was getting. It was like an over exuberant three year old walking into a candy store. "I see."

Remus smiled. "Harry…are you and Draco an item?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

"Is that a good idea? I mean if Voldemort finds out he could use Draco against you."

"I realize that…It's just so hard to not kiss that cute adorable face. Plus it shuts him up when he gets in a motherly mode…Wait why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Remus laughed. "Because you were too busy snogging him in your mind."

"Damn me and my creative horny mind to hell then!" The werewolf and Nightmare shook with laughter. Remus stopped and smiled.

"You know…sometimes I think that…"

"That?"

"That love is the best way to tame a Nightmare. No need for pain and fear. Just love."

Harry face downed a bit but smiled still. "If that were true then I'm going to hex that old goon."

"Pfft I almost did. If Severus didn't stop me I would have!"

"You almost what?!"

Remus bit his lip. "Bye Harry!" Remus yelled while retreating out of the room.

"REMUS LUPIN GET YOU BUTT BACK OVER HERE!!" Harry smiled and said softly. "I just wanted to know what happened."

--

It was late at night. A dark figure moved throughout Hogwarts.

Flashback

"_First tell me what you know about Harry Potter."_

_I shrugged. "He is a famous wizard. The one who killed he should not be named. I never cared for the details other than that."_

_I felt a pain in my head. He was searching through my mind. "Interesting…It seems Harry has become a Nightmare."_

_I gasped. "That was Harry Potter?" Dear Merlin if I knew I wouldn't have attacked or harm his friend. _

_The wizard laughed. "Yes, he is. I seem to have made him quite a reputation. Now that he is a Nightmare, that reputation is inbalanced. A great time to make a move."_

"_Y-You're?" _

"_Yes, I am the Dark Lord. You will call me that if you wish to live." _

_I nodded. I have to do this until he releases me...well if. "Good. Now this is what I want you to do…"_

Flashback end

The creature growled. Nightmares aren't meant to be tamed or ordered around. He snuck into the Great Hall, passing the teachers with ease. _'I wouldn't do this but this stupid Imperious Curse!'_

Flashback

_I shook my head. "I-I can't do that!" I bit my lip at my out burst._

_The Dark Lord eyes pierced me through the hood. "You dare defy me?"_

_Well since I was going to die anyways… "Yes! I will do no such thing. If I had known he was Harry Potter I would have left him and the blonde be!"_

"_Blonde you say? You don't mean the Malfoy he was defending? Oh How hilarious this is!" The Dark lord looked towards a Death Eater. "Lucius come here!"_

_The Death Eater walked up and kneeled down. "Yes my lord?"_

"_Did you know that Potter has grown a fondness towards your son?"_

"_No my lord."_

_Oh crap I totally messed this up. I bet he even saw Ashtis's mate. Well fuck. Wait should I even be caring? _

"_I see. So you wouldn't care if we used your son for a little trap now?"_

_I saw the man flinch and smelled his distress but answered. "You may do whatever you wish to do."_

_The Dark Lord laughed. "So obeying, even after I killed your wife!" The evil one's gaze turned back to me. _

_Shit. I felt the curse cast upon me. "Kneel before me." _

'_No!' I tried to resist but my body disobeyed me. "Good. Now you will do what I say."_

'_No no no! I will not let this happen For god sake isn't vampire Nightmares be stronger?! Why am I weak…?' _

"_Resistance is futile. Now…this is what I want you to do."_

'_No…I may be a Nightmare and a vampire but I would NEVER do this…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The creature silently found the bodies he was looking for. He picked them both up, wishing that they would wake up. Neither did. He started running back out; he was almost in the forest until he heard a voice.

"HEY! Who are you!?"

He turned to see that damned werewolf. A voice inside his head ordered him to keep going. So he did, the werewolf followed. "Let them go!"

Finally the voice seemed to grow angry; it ordered him to take the wolf with him. Mantos tried resisting again but couldn't. He quickly put the body down and head straight for the werewolf. Before the creature could transform he knocked it out by applying a pressure to a certain vein. The creature slumped down; he put this one on his back and swung the other two over his shoulders.

He was back to the Dark Lord's hiding place. "Good boy, put those two in the same cage and put the other in the next one. He obeyed and did as he was told. He closed the cages and stood in front of the Dark Lord.

"Good…." Voldemort muttered the killing curse and a body slumped to the ground.

"Now to set things in motion."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry jumped up from his sleep. _'No…that vision…it couldn't be!' _

Harry ran out of the infirmatory, ignoring the worried calls of Poppy. He ran and reached it. Everyone was already up and no clue that people were missing, yet. Dumbledore was talking when Harry's scream cut them off. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Dumbledore stood there dumbly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! ALL THESE TEACHERS AND NO ONE NOTICED!?"

"Harry calm down."

Blaise stomped in afterwards. "He doesn't need to calm down. For once in his life he deserves to get angry at you. And so do I. Where is my mate?"

Dumbledore stood there silently. "Do not put people in a panic."

Severus walked in but stood to the side, not knowing what had happened. Other teachers just watched confused.

"YOU KNOW DON'T YOU! YOU KNOW WHO WERE TAKEN BY VOLDEMORT!"

Everyone gasped and stared at the two angry creatures. Severus eyes widened.

"HARRY! Calm down!" Dumbledore yelled. He felt Harry's magical energy go out of control.

Blaise was the one to shout. "HE WON'T CALM DOWN! MY MATE WAS TAKEN!"

Pansy screamed. "Draco's gone!"

"Ron is too!"

Harry scowled. "Yes, they are. Remus was taken too. He tried to get them." Growls emanating out of both of the creatures chests.

Severus felt sadness hit him. Remus was captured. He felt his pride and affection for the man take over. He now has a new mission…after he hurts the old goon, unfortunately, that part will have to wait. Severus walked up next to Harry.

"Dumbledore."

"Professor Snape, please take these two out of the Great Hall and calm them down."

"No."

"What?" the old man held back his irritation and anger.

"I believe it's time we find someone more suitable for Headmaster. I never thought that you would make a mistake like this. Letting students get captured and intending to hide it."

The old man stared at them dumbly once again.

Harry wanted to smile but was too angry and he was ready to jump at Dumbledore, same as Blaise. Severus's whisper stopped them.

"Do not use your anger yet. First we shall go and figure out a way to get them back."

Both of the creatures frowned but forced themselves to calm down. Severus and the two walked out. Pansy was about to follow but Hermione held her back.

"No, this is between them and their lovers. We will plan secretly. I have a feeling that they wouldn't involve us."

Pansy nodded and stood there. _'Ron, Draco, and ever you Remus…you all better be okay.'_

The three men walked into a private room. "So…what is the plan?"

- - - - --

_**That was chapter eleven. I thought I'd stop here. I am sorry if it is a crappy chapter. I tried my best. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. I decided to place any thank you's for reviews and such when I finish the story. It will be easier and won't take up story space. Honestly I do not know how long I intend to carry this story out. I hope you have a nice day or night.**_

_**Chapter eleven - complete**_


	12. Plans succeed n fail but only sometimes

'Preparation can always help in some ways but sometimes makes you too late for other things. So if I prepared for love will I somehow miss it by chance?' - Rens

_**Welcome. I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. I am really trying hard yet I still feel like I am not doing my best. I guess it is natural for me to criticize myself so poorly. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**By the way I found this really infuriating story I'm sure most people have heard about it.**_

**Draco's confession**** by ****The Pyrofighter**

_**Yes well don't read it. The person purposely sets the story to hate on slash and wants you to flame it. I did. Mainly because I was fucking angry. Anyways if you don't want to see a disappointment of a writer and their story do NOT read it. If you don't care and have some anger to vent go ahead and read it. **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Dark…very dark, not only that but it's cold too.

The body shivered and tried to find the blanket he was with but instead felt another body. He bolted up from his sleep and took a look at his surroundings. "W-What the-!?"

The blue eyes widened in shock, he looked besides him to see Draco and then see another cage with Remus. "How in the bloody hell did I get here?!"

The blonde groaned. "Quiet…sleep…"

"Wake up you two! Wake up!"

Draco groaned and Remus woke up immediately. "Ron…Draco…OH NO! That person...!"

"What person?" Ron asked shaking Draco from his sleep.

"What…THE FUCK?!" Draco suddenly sat up colliding his head with Ron. Both boys brought their hands to their foreheads. "Ow…"

Draco blinked twice. "Where are we?"

Remus whimpered. "I can't believe I got knocked out so easily! I am so sorry!"

Ron sat on his legs. "Shouldn't we be more worried of where we are?"

Draco and Remus nodded. Remus explained how he caught Mantos and was running after him until he got knocked out.

Draco thought for a bit. "That might explain why I felt cold."

Ron glared at him. "Then why didn't you wake up?"

"I was having a dream about Har- I mean chocolate!" Draco flushed when he noticed that the two didn't take his slip unnoticed.

Remus rolled his eyes after a while. "Well there's no sense of being scared. We have no clue where the fuck we are and I don't see anyone here…yet. We might as well chat it up."

"I guess." The two boys whispered. Ron frowned. "Then shall we also forget the fact that we are in a dark scary place with no light whatsoever and that we are in cages too?"

"Seriously you three need to be worried about where you are and why you are here!" a voice called out from the darkness.

Remus shivered, he recognized the voice…but it couldn't be.

A man walked out, black hair that seemed to be tied back from growing out too long, a body that was fit, dark near black eyes. No, it definitely couldn't be, but the proof was right in front of them.

"PADFOOT?!" Remus yelled out. Ron just stared and looked like he was going to faint. Draco blinked a whole hell of a lot.

"In the flesh! Now I just got to get you three out of those cages here." Sirius smiled and walked up to the two cages. "I don't have a wand with me; I can't really use my wandless magic."

Remus snorted. "Yes, last time you did we almost got blown into smithereens!"

Ron began stuttering. "Wait, what, huh, ghost?"

"I can assure you Weasley that he is not a ghost." Said another voice.

"Father?" Draco questioned the darkness. At the same moment Lucius walked out and nodded.

"Draco Malfoy I swear I am going to kill you with my own to hands! A Malfoy shouldn't be captured so easily!" Lucius scolded but with a kind tone.

Draco whimpered but Sirius laughed. "Lu you really shouldn't tell your son that. Especially since we're in here too."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "They smell like..." The werewolf's eyes widened. "Oh, crap…you did it didn't you, with us in here? You and him…EW…oh Merlin I might barf. "

Draco cocked his head to the side as he saw Ron and Remus turning green. "What?"

Lucius went red but put his wand in front of Remus's cages lock. He whispered the spell and unlocked it and did the same to Draco and Ron's.

Draco got out still confused and Ron walked out trying to get the mental images out of his head. Remus walked out and stared at his friend. Draco looked at his father. "What did you do?"

Lucius stumbled on words and was mentally noting his son's innocence. Sirius smiled and loosely wrapped his arm around the blonde man's waist. "Hey Draco, did you know your dad is into bondage?"

Draco immediately went paler than possible. "DISGUSTING!" he was about to yell out until his father flew out of his lover's grip and covered the mouth.

"You stupid boy! Let me remind you that we are on a rescue mission-"

"That has gone bad." Sirius interrupted.

Lucius sent a glare but went back to his son. "Not only that but the Dark Lord-"

"Yes the baldy, veiny, and shiny headed man." Remus interrupted.

Lucius sent Remus a glare but continued. "Is here and is planning on luring Harry here-"

"Who probably is already making a plan to rescue us." Ron interrupted.

Lucius scowled and felt a bit on his hand. He yelped and took his hand away from Draco's mouth.

"Well then why aren't we leaving yet?" Draco said spitting out the taste of his father.

Sirius rubbed his head. "Well you see…the only reason that we were able to get into this freakishly scary looking cave is because…"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "We got captured too."

The three gaped. Remus frowned. "How on EARTH are you alive after getting captured?!"

Sirius took Lucius in grasps again. "Well you see…Lucius here sneezed-"

"Don't you mean you sneezed mutt?" Lucius scowled.

"And there were Death Eaters nearby and heard Lu sneeze so…"

"It was you who sneezed!"

Draco sighed. "Just finish the damn story already."

"Anyways we were captured. Lu here was sent here immediately while you guys were sleeping and I was tortured and bit but sent here. Apparently Voldemort has some sort of plan that has to do with me." Sirius said all at once. Remus frowned. "That might explain the blood I smelled while I was out.

Lucius gasped. "So you WERE bleeding! You stupid little mutt! You lied to me!" Lucius turned away from Sirius and crossed his arms. Ron looked at Draco and mouthed.

'Is your father always like this?'

Draco shook his head. 'He never acted like this when mother was alive. I never thought the feeling of him preferring men over woman was real!'

Ron snorted out a laugh. _'I guess it's those woman instincts everyone says he has.' _

Remus nudged at the two boys and then glared fully at Lucius and Sirius. "First of all…Sirius…how the fuck are you fucking alive?!"

"Snape got me out of the veil a long time ago!" Sirius said cheerfully, poking his lover to get attention.

Remus growled and hit the man over the head. "AND YOU DID NOT EVEN TRY TO GET IN CONTACT WITH HARRY OR ME?! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!?" Remus yelled yet managed to make sound like a whisper.

Sirius smiled and rubbed his abused head. "Do you really think it would be safe to message you? Besides…its how I found out Lucius liked bondage."

Lucius turned ten shades of red and moved away from his lover. Draco covered his ears and Ron squeezed his eyes shut.

Remus sighed. "I don't want to know about that part, how did Sevvy get you out?"

Lucius turned to the nickname Remus used and Sirius smile grew bigger. "It seems that you got yourself a lover." Sirius saw the Remus mouth gaped and a blush take over.

Lucius got the image of Severus having sex and made a choking sound. "Urgh…ew…"

Ron and Draco shook their heads but looked at Sirius. Ron went over and hugged Sirius then backed away. "I AM glad you got out but can you tell us how Snape got you out?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have no clue. He used some sort of weird spell. What I DO remember is how Lu here almost spilled the beans to his wife and Voldemort."

Lucius flinched at the name but scowled all the same. Sirius smiled. "You see Narcissa was still alive so he had someone to tell. That and he was much more loyal to Voldemort until I literally chained him and…well…hmmm…"

Everyone noted the blood coming out of the nose and immediately took their minds into another thought.

Lucius muttered something. "Horny bloke can't freaking be satisfied."

Draco turned to the others after getting ALL mental images out. "So…how the bloody hell are we going to get out now?"

The silence of the others worried him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So…what's the plan?" Harry asked.

The silence worried him for a while.

"First…we have to figure out who took them and why?"

Blaise paled. "You don't think Voldemort figured everything out?"

Harry scowled. "I hope not!"

Severus permanent frown deepened. "It is a possibility though. Who else would take a mate of an Ashtis and someone close to Harry?"

"What about Remus?" Blaise asked.

"I think Remus was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Although I am worried that Voldemort could find good use in my werewolf."

The creatures raised an eyebrow at the little possessive "my".

Silence filled the air once more. Severus's head snapped up when an idea came to him.

"You two could sniff out the intruders scent."

Blaise and Harry nodded and stood up. Severus stood up also. "We can handle this ourselves."

Severus frowned. "Yes, I know. You really expect me to let us go unprepared? Besides, Remus was taken and I have every right to go after them too!"

Harry sighed and Blaise nodded. "I understand. Well what do you think we will need?"

Severus snorted. "You two need nothing but your claws and wands. For me on the other hand will have healing potions, my wand, maybe some of those Weasley twins' pranks, and…food supplies."

"It won't take that long to find them. Just two days tops." Harry said.

"Yes, but I do think Harry needs to feed before going since he has been neglecting it. Your mate, Blaise, eats like a horse and I think it's safe to say The Dark Lord won't feed him. I on the other hand love afternoon snacks. Not only that but Draco is into chocolate frogs. Remus likes some chicken so I can guess it's safe to say we are going to need food."

Harry and Blaise blinked. Blaise dared to speak. "You are like a worried father watching over his children."

Severus scowled. "You two rest and we will go get some food after I come back.

Blaise and Harry sat down on some empty seats and began to worry.

'_I hope the others are alright…' _the creatures thought and wondered if they would make it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione and Pansy were sitting at the Great Hall. They were joined by Seamus, Dean, Goyle, Crabbe, and the twins.

"So, how are we going to rescue our friends?" Pansy said. Everyone pondered.

"We could always follow Harry and the other two." Goyle said stuffing his mouth with a snack.

Crabbe rolled his eyes. "They would be able to smell us."

The Weasley twins smiled. "I know-" started George.

"We can-"

"Use our newest invention-"

"That is usually meant to track people, hell the Maurderer's map is nothing compared to this!" Fred finished.

Everyone looked at them. After a few moments of silence someone spoke. "So…what is it called?"

"It's called a tracker-"

"DUH!" the twins finished in unison.

Before any angry yells can be said the twins raised their fingers to hush them.

"No need to get angry-"

"This tracker has magic-"

"And is invisible-"

"We made it especially so that no-"

"Creatures an sense it is even on them-"

"Not only that-"

"They could be in England and we still would be able to find them!" the twins finished once again.

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other in doubt but a voice from behind them.

"I say you should do it. The twins used it on me as a tester."

Everyone turned to see Theodore Nott standing there. Theodore made a good recovery but due to some complications he could not re-grow his arm. That and he went through the quickest transformation. Yes, Theodore Nott became a Nightmare. The transformation was quickened because of the potion to re-grow his arm had a different effect with Mantos's DNA.

"Then again…you could just use me to help you all out."

The group looked at each other and smiled.

'_Don't worry we'll have the greatest rescue plan in less than 15 hours…Draco, Ron, Remus…please last until then!' _

--

_**Well that was Chapter 12. Yes I know crappy and I am sorry. I decided to keep all torturing and sadness in the next two chapters I think. Not sure just two…anyways I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day! If you don't like LuciusxSirius pairing then sorry but i like it. - most likely because I think Malfoy pride isn't all as it seems to be.**_

**_'_**I'm waiting for you, frozen in time. My hope rings throughout my mind everytime. I am waiting for you, in the same place. When you finally find me...I know I will be happy crying in your arms. Find me, because I love you. And I know you will find me because you love me too.' - Xavi


	13. Ch 13 & 14

'You're gone. Now everywhere I look I'm reminded of you and it hurts.' Xavi

_**Chapter 13: Cracked Glass**_

_**Lemon in this chapter…**_

_**- - - - - -**_

It was an hour later and the three lovers/rescuers were ready to set out. As they got closer to the woods they meet with a group of people. Severus frowned.

"What are all of you doing here?!"

Pansy and Hermione giggled. Crabbe shrank back behind Goyle. Fred and George winked and pulled up a thumbs up. Seamus winked at the Professor and Dean just rolled his eyes. Theodore crossed his arms and smirked. Blaise sneered, Neville was there too.

"What is that stupid little git doing there?" Harry and Blaise asked with a growl.

Neville sighed. "Doing some redemption. I'm helping with the rescuing."

Harry smelled truth but couldn't help but hate this. "Fine…wait…none of you are going! It's too dangerous."

Severus put his hand up. "Harry, I have a feeling their going to follow us either way."

Hermione smiled. "Yup! Theodore could always help us! Seeing how he is a Nightmare now."

"Yes, unlike you Potter, I was lucky. My transformation didn't have any pain since it was a quick one." Theodore said smirking at Harry.

Harry snorted. "Lucky bastard."

Hermione giggled and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"So, are we going or not?" Severus said.

Everyone nodded and started following the already stomping off Severus. Theodore was walking to the left side, Blaise to the right, and Harry in the back. They had to be absolutely careful.

Hours passed and this day was coming to an end. They had not found anything either. Harry growled. Where the hell could Voldemort have hidden them?! This is a freaking forest it shouldn't be hard this find them! Oh wait…forgetting that it's Voldemort we're talking about here. He hides and doesn't come out until he wants to play.

"We'll have to set camp now." Severus announced. Everyone sighed and started setting their magic tent up. Neville saw everyone doing it by hand and snorted. He waved his wand and the tent was up. Everyone glared at him. "It's dangerous using magic!"

"Oh stop worrying. Nothing going to happen until we actually find something." Neville walked into the tent and picked out his bed. The others followed in. "Some of us might have to share a bed." Severus announced. Seamus put a happy face but it was ruined when Theodore spoke. "No, there will be enough. I'll stand guard with Harry and Blaise."

"You only have one freaking arm." Crabbe pointed out.

Theodore growled. "I think I realize that. It'll re-grow in a few days…if I am correct."

Hermione nodded. "It will!" She smiled at him. Theodore who tried to hide an odd look. "I'll go outside now. Night!" he stalked outside the tent leaving a group of confused friends.

Everyone shrugged and just jumped into the beds. Blaise and Harry went outside with Theodore.

"Harry, you know we're going to have to feed later right?" Theodore asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, we're going to need our healings abilities tomorrow. If we find them by then that is."

Blaise sighed. "I can't believe I didn't sense my own mate being taken away. Then again Dumbledore sent me to protect another area…ARGH!"

Harry smiled at Blaise and Theodore snorted. Theodore pondered on how they are getting along. "You know I never thought Ashtis and Nightmares could get along."

Harry shrugged. "I think I'm only nice to Blaise now because of Draco."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "For me it's because I don't ever want my mate mad at me again…"

"Don't bring up ugly topics Blaise." Harry warned and looked at the ground. Theodore rolled his eyes but then his head turned at a new scent. "We got visitors."

Harry growled and his stance changed, his eyes turned red. Theodore did the same thing except his eyes turned all black. Blaise looked at the two but just stood there. "I'll protect the tent while you two go have your meal."

Harry and Theodore looked over at Blaise then each other. They saw three death eaters come towards them and smiled wickedly. The two jumped at the death eaters, happy that their meal was close.

Blaise sighed and put a silencing charm around the tent. No need to scare the others. Blaise stood there, concentrating on his surroundings and thinking.

'_Ron, my mate, I hope you're all right.'_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Two days later

--

Sirius was sitting down with Lucius sleeping in his lap. He was waiting. The man sighed and held his lover closer.

'_I have to figure out how to get the others out safely. I have to get Lucius out safely. I just…I feel useless; how the hell can I help out? It is my fault Lucius and I got caught.' _Sirius thought, a burden was falling onto his shoulders.

The older blonde man shifted in the lap. Sirius tightened his hold. His gaze went to the other captors. Draco and Ron were sleeping; it's cute how they cuddled for warmth. Remus was around the cave trying to find a way out; it was hard to tell if there is a stone blocking the exit.

Sirius felt Lucius stir again and then the face wrinkled in pain. It must be Voldemort torturing him through his dreams and the mark. Sirius scowled and did his best to soothe his lover by sweet whispers in the ear.

The lover relaxed and just a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Sirius frowned deepened but lightened when Remus came back.

"Did you find anything?"

Remus shook his head. "No, everything is blocked off. I would know...I'm the one whose been looking for the last two days."

Sirius let out a sigh. "So…we're stuck here…still."

The two men didn't seem to notice a pair of blue eyes fluttering open, not until Ron sat up and yawned. "Anything yet?"

Ron looked at the two's expression and sighed. "Guess not."

The red head's stomach grumbled and complained for food. Ron made a smile and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

Draco snorted in his 'sleep.' "Pig."

Ron eyes narrowed and he hit the blonde over the head. "Like you should speak. You know you dream about chocolate all the time? That or Harry."

Draco got up blushing. Sirius narrowed his eyes when he thought of something.

"Draco, why isn't your arm stinging yet? Aren't you a death eater?"

Draco bit his lip. "Well…those were only rumors. I never did say I had it. It just got spread around so I went with it."

"No wonder…"

Ron cocked his head to the side and Remus looked clueless. Draco took a guess and looked at his father. "The mark is acting up again isn't it?"

"It was. It seems to have passed for now." Sirius confirmed.

Draco sighed. He wished he could do something to help. Why was he always the damsel in distress now-a-days?

A dark chuckle rang throughout the cave. Remus hands went to the ground and growls erupted from him. Draco became more aware and Ron just sat there, surprisingly calm. Sirius put his arms over his lover protectively. A figure slowly appeared from the particles of darkness. Remus snarled. "Voldemort."

"My, my, my…You all seem well." The horrible voice spoke. Draco shivered. Ron glared at the evil thing. Voldemort's gaze went on Sirius and Lucius. "Aw, love isn't that so…sickly disgusting."

Sirius snorted. "Like your one to talk. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Voldemort's eyes reddened with blood thirst. "You really want me to hurt your lover more?"

Sirius eyes dimmed and he looked down. Voldemort cackled. "Good boy. You would make a good pet. Then again…you probably would resist me."

Sirius gave him the damn right look.

Voldemort finally heard the snarling coming from Remus. "Oh what a lovely werewolf! Shall we see your true form?" Voldemort waved his hand. The spell hit Remus and a howl echoed through the cave. Draco covered his ears. Ron gaped as he saw his friend change.

The werewolves brown hair was darkened in the cave. Those eyes turned blue and the pupils turned into slits. The werewolf's fur stood up as it growled at Voldemort.

Voldemort 'smiled' in delight. "Wonderful…just wonderful! I got myself a new pet!"

"HE IS NOT YOUR PET!"

Draco looked up at Ron who was now standing up, his hands fisted at his sides. The Dark Lord looked at him. "You…you are Harry's friend? You are also the boy's mate…Blaise Zabini right?"

Ron sneered at Voldemort. "What's it to ya?"

Voldemort smirked. "You changed from zero to hero now." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

Ron didn't flinch, his eyes still on the distorted figure. Voldemort laughter rang throughout the cave once again. "Brave…but how long will it last? CRUCIO!"

Ron's body jerked violently and the boy landed on his knee. He was gritting his teeth. Draco stared wide eyed. Remus growled and jumped at Voldemort. Voldemort turned on him. "IMPERIO!"

Remus got hit directly with the spell. The werewolf landed to the side of Voldemort and turned to his friends and snarled. Sirius placed his lover down on the ground and transformed into his animagus form. The black dog growled. Voldemort cackled again. "You all are fools!" Lucius stirred. He got up and looked at the scene and gasped. Ron stood up once again. "Oh my, you made it through a Crucio without screaming once!" Voldemort eyes glimmered with amusement. "Let's see about this time. CRUCIO!"

The spell went for Ron, who didn't budge, Sirius jumped. The dog landed on the grounded with whimpers of pain. Lucius crawled to his lover. "Sirius!"

Voldemort cackled. "Sickening indeed. This love…so disgusting." Voldemort looked at Draco and smiled. "Hello Draco…hmmn I wonder what I could do to you."

Draco trembled. '_I don't want to know what you want to do to me.'_

**(1.) "**RECLUDERE!" a voice screamed. The cave dissolved. Voldemort scowled and then smiled. "Hello Snape. I should have figured you people would find this place so easily."

"We wouldn't have if you didn't hurt Ron." Severus sneered but saw Remus growling at his friends. "What did you do to him?!"

Voldemort sneered. "You mean my new pet? Can't you figure it out for yourself what I did to him?"

Severus grew angry but tried his best to calm him down. Voldemort felt the anger and laughed. "My darling werewolf, attack that man!" Remus growled and started running towards Severus.

Severus cussed. A figure sped by and tackled the werewolf, Theodore. "Don't worry I can distract him!"

Voldemort growled. "You brought a kid to help you? You are pathetic."

"NO YOU ARE PATHETIC TOM!" a voice yelled out. Voldemort turned to see where it was coming from.

"Where are you Harry? I must see your new form!" The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Draco. "Hurry or I might just hurt your little lover here."

Harry jumped out into the opening. Those eyes red and his claws out, Voldemort cackled. "I like this…seeing Harry Potter turned into a dark creature!"

Harry growled. Voldemort eyes widened when Ron and Draco disappeared from his sight. He also didn't notice when Sirius and Lucius took cover with the handful of students. Blaise stood up in a tree with Draco and Ron on each side. "Sorry about the wait. I had to take out some Death Eater scum."

Theodore dodged Remus's attack. "You just wanted the late entrance."

Hermione was healing Sirius cuts. "And the cool line."

Blaise made sure neither his friend or his mate would fall. "Heh, you caught me there."

Voldemort scowled. Harry looked at the figure. He scowled. "Shall I teach what happens when you piss me off Tom?"

Voldemort cackled. "Bring it on boy." Harry jumped up and towards Voldemort. "ACCENDERE!"

A blast of fire flew out at Harry. Harry disappeared before it hit. The fire caught a tree.

"Hold onto me." Blaise ordered. He didn't have to tell the two twice. Blaise sent a water blast at the burning tree and the blaze died.

Voldemort felt a magic spark from behind him and quickly moved. Harry passed him and his attack hit the ground. It exploded and left a small crater.

Severus saw some Death Eaters sneaking up on the students. "STUPEFY!" he screamed. Hermione and Pansy ducked when the spell hit the Death Eater. Sirius finally regained some of his strength and stood on his four legs growling. Lucius took his wand out and also stunned the other two death eaters.

Voldemort saw his men being taken down. He scowled. "WEREWOLF!"

Remus turned his attention from Theodore to Voldemort and ran to the Dark Lord. Severus ran after him. "REMUS!"

Voldemort climbed onto the werewolf and disappeared into the forest. Severus tried to run after them but gave up. He fell to his knees. "Remus…"

Harry scowled. He knew he couldn't go after him right now. Blaise jumped down from the tree and put the two on the ground. Harry turned and faced them. Draco smiled and ran into Harry's arms. Blaise still held his mate in his arms. "I swear I'm going to kill him if he tries to do something like this again." Blaise whispered.

Harry breathed in and was relieved to breathe in Draco's sent. He buried his face into the neck. "I'm glad you're okay…"

Lucius petted Sirius's fur and smiled at the little love scenes. He turned to Severus and his eyes saddened. The poor man was kneeling in the same spot, hoping his lover would snap out of it and come back.

Theodore sighed. _'We were able to rescue them…but not all of them.'_

Neville sighed and came out of the darkness. He walked up to Severus and patted the shoulder. Severus turned hi head and looked at the boy. "They'll be back soon. We will be able to get Remus back."

Severus looked over his students. The Weasley twins smiled hopefully. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. The two nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry Professor. It really doesn't suit you."

Severus nodded and stood up. "Let's go back to Hogwarts." Everyone could tell Severus was putting on a mask, but today it was fragile. It was breaking.

Everyone got up and started walking. Harry went to Sirius's dog form. "I'm glad you're alive." The dog whimpered in reply. Draco held onto Harry's arm and everyone followed along.

--

Back at Hogwarts – Night

--

They finally reached Hogwarts. It took longer than usual since the old captors had to eat. Also everyone needed to stop for something. Severus, Lucius, and Sirius went to report to Dumbledore. Ron kissed his Ashtis. "Let's go to the Gryffindor tour…" he whispered seductively. Blaise laughed. "First thing back and you want sex…not that I don't mind." The two scurried off to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione bit her lip. Theodore went to her. "Do you want to walk around?" Hermione looked up at him; a sweet smile went across her lips. "Okay." The two shyly went out together.

Pansy sighed. "I think I lost my planning partner." Dean smiled and went to her. "You wouldn't mind including me in these plans of yours would you?" Pansy looked at him. She did a cheer and dragged the boy out of there.

The Weasley Twins left with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry could swear those four were going around Hogwarts having a foursome.

Neville yawned. "Whatever, I'm out of here." Neville left casually. Seamus looked at Harry. "Don't you worry okay Harry?"

Draco and Harry gave Seamus an odd look. Seamus smiled. "We'll rescue Remus soon." Seamus left the room silently, for once.

Draco sighed. He gasped when he found himself suddenly back in Harry's arms. "Harry?"

"I am glad you weren't hurt. Just…" Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eyes. The blonde cocked his head to the right. Harry smiled and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco froze for a second but then melted against the body. He gasped when Harry pulled back slightly to nibble the bottom lip. Then Draco felt the tongue enter his cavern. Draco went wide eyed but moaned when that tongue grazed over his own. The kiss broke, it left Draco panting.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…Can I make love to you?"

Draco gaped. "W-What?"

Harry pulled away and turned his back on Draco, embarrassed at what he said. "Nothing, never mind."

Draco tugged at the shirt. "No, it's not nothing. Can't you at least wait for me to answer the question?"

Harry waited. Draco bit his lip. "What brought this on?"

Harry sighed but kept his back turned to the blonde. "I wanted to make sure you were real. That you are safe, here, with me."

Draco's heart melted with the words and smiled. "Then…let's…um…let's find a room."

Harry gasped and turned to Draco. "You sure?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Harry smiled and picked up Draco. The blonde yelped when Harry jumped in the air.

It was a while until Harry went into a room Draco has never seen before. His feet felt the ground of the room and he relaxed and marveled at the beauty of the room. "Where are we?"

"A room I found the first day I came back. I usually came in here to calm down." Harry admitted. Draco saw the bed and flushed. Harry smiled. He turned Draco to face him and kissed those lips. Draco sighed into the kiss. He whimpered when Harry's hand slid up his shirt. The shirt soon disappeared along with Harry's. Their kisses heated up as they felt each others skin. Harry was being careful not to bit or puncture the skin, he was careful not to use his full strength when he pushed Draco onto the bed. Draco looked up at Harry and flushed when he saw Harry take off the rest of the clothing. Draco waited and then felt Harry climb on top of him. A kiss was pressed to his stomach. Draco sighed at how gentle and caring Harry was to him. He felt cold hit his lower region and whimpered. When did Harry take off the rest of his clothes? Draco moaned when naked flesh met, they both shivered with pleasure. Harry kissed Draco's jaw, neck, and collarbone. He stopped and sucked on the skin. Draco squirmed at the new feeling. Harry's finger tips lightly skimmed his body. Draco moaned, this slowness this love. It's torturing…

Draco let his hands wander Harry's chest. Despite how hard the chest feels when you run into it; its skin was smooth and soft. Draco gasped when he felt Harry's length brush against his. He flushed terribly and Harry chuckled. "No need to be shy…" Harry kissed the forehead. The creature went down to the chest and began leaving love bits on the skin. Harry caught sight of one nipple and took it into his mouth. Draco eyes widened and he arched up against the body. Harry gently pinched the other one while his tongue played and teased. Draco whimpered and his arms crawled its way around Harry's shoulders. Harry sucked the nipple and with his lips gently tugged at it. Harry shivered when Draco cried out. The blonde whimpered as he felt the pleasure stop but moaned as those lips pressed against his again. Harry rolled them over. He sat Draco up near his waist. "Harry?" Draco murmured, trying to get his thoughts together. Harry bit his lip. "I'm afraid that I might hurt you if I..." Draco rolled his eyes. "You're worrying about that now? Please…Harry…I want you to take me." Harry moaned at the plea. Harry nodded and waved his hand. Draco gasped silently and arched backward, relying on Harry's hand to make sure he doesn't fall back. Draco was being loosened. Draco moaned since he began to enjoying the spell. Harry waved his hand again and his cock was covered in lube in a matter of seconds. Draco got off from the stomach and stayed on his knees. Harry smiled. "If it hurts too much then just stop okay?" Draco bit his lip and nodded. He felt the cock position itself at his virgin hole. Harry pushed down on Draco's hip and Draco automatically went down slowly. He groaned when he felt himself stretching more than the spell could provide. He bit his lips and tears threatened his eyes. Harry moaned. "God…so tight…Draco…"

Draco felt his lip start to bleed from biting it too hard. Harry stopped Draco from going any further. "Does it hurt too much?" Draco glared at Harry. Draco forced Harry's hands off the hips and slammed himself down. Harry cried out as the tightness surrounded him. Draco screamed in pain. They stood still for a moment. "You are an idiot…" Harry murmured. Draco sighed. "I was afraid you would make me stop." Harry looked at Draco and reached out just to wipe a tear that fell. "I know but I wouldn't have made you rush like that either." Draco pressed his cheek against the hand and closed his eyes. When Harry's hand dropped, Draco opened his eyes. "I think I can move now." Harry nodded and was going to help Draco move. The blonde surprisingly started moving on his own. Harry moaned. He had to force himself not to thrust up. He didn't want to hurt Draco. The blonde moaned as he made his own beat. "H-Harry? Please move too…" Harry couldn't resist that. He thrusted up as Draco went down. Their sexual dance was like a waltz, so beautiful and graceful. Slowly moving and dealt with such care. Draco half closed eyelids suddenly shot open and he cried out in pleasure. "W-What is that…oh god." The sparks were still going. Harry moaned and hit that spot again. "Oh yes…yes…Harry…" Harry moaned, oh god if Draco kept crying out like that he'd lose control. Draco felt that spot hit again. "Harry!"

Harry cried out also, that did it. Just that name being screamed out of sheer pleasure drove him over the cliff. Draco felt the drool sliding down his cheek. He shook as he experienced his first orgasm. He suddenly collapsed on Harry panting. "Merlin…that was so…hot." Harry chuckled. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco. He didn't know how many minutes passed when he finally pulled out. Harry scooted so he could let the blonde rest the head on his arm. Draco eyelids started fluttering close. Harry quickly kissed the lips. He looked up at the ceiling. "Draco…I love you." Harry waited for a response. When he didn't get any he looked at Draco just to find the blonde sound asleep. Harry smiled and stroked the blonde's hair. It wasn't until Harry pressed a kiss to the forehead when he fell asleep too.

--

-- A week later –

It has been a week since that wonderful first time. Not many things have changed. Remus is still with Voldemort and no one knows anything about their whereabouts. Snape has been a depressed at his failure to save his love. Lucius and Sirius are doing great. Harry's been happier since his godfather returned alive and well.

Dean and Pansy hooked up, how? Well let's say instead of planning they somehow managed to get hot and bothered. Hermione and Theodore hooked up too. They gave everyone some shit about just talking yet when the two lovebirds showed up the next day, right before breakfast; they looked and smelled like sex. The Weasley twins were still hanging around Crabbe and Goyle, Harry had been right…they were out and about Hogwarts having a foursome.

Ron and Blaise recently announced that they have finally bonded. Everyone practically jumped for joy for the two. Neville…well the stupid git hasn't left the group since the rescue mission. Then again Neville and Draco seemed to have gotten a little friendlier. No one has no clue why though. He just sits back and relaxes with us. Seamus is the usual flirt but since no one was single anymore he would hit on random people. Draco has been acting strange lately, he's constantly running to the bathroom and he looked nervous.

-- Morning --

Draco woke up, oh god. He ran to the Slytherin bathroom and threw up. After he was finished he flushed the toilet and washed his face. He looked in the mirror. Recently he's been getting dizzy and has been throwing up a lot. He knew what this meant. He just couldn't believe it still. He groaned. "More importantly how do I tell him?" Draco sighed.

'_We have sex one freaking time and this happens!' _Draco thought. He opened his eyes. "Right!" He looked at his reflection and put on a brave face. "I will tell him today!"

--

Potions

--

'_Maybe I'll tell him next class.'_

--

Next class they have together

--

'_No…got to tell him during break.'_

--

During break

--

'_DAMN IT! I'll tell him at night! Yes, I'll ask him if he could chat for a second and tell him!'_

-- Nighttime- -

Harry was about to go to his dorm when he felt a hand tug on his sleeve. He turned and smiled. "Hey love." Draco flushed. He still wasn't used to being called that. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Draco's fingers fidgeting with the hem of the sweater. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" Draco asked nervously, he could have sworn his voice went high for a mere second. Harry nodded, obviously worried. The two walked outside and into an empty area of the school courtyard. "Draco? What's wrong? You're trembling." Draco bit his lip and turned to Harry.

"IhaveafeelingthatImightbepregnant." He said all at once.

Harry slowly pulled apart the words and gasped.

"What…?"

_**--**_

_**End of Chapter 13: Cracked glass**_

_**How was that part? Sorry for you mpreg haters. I just needed a reason for drama. **_

**(1.) **RECLUDERE - Latin word for reveal. hope I spelled it right...

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I combined Ch. 13 & 14**_

_**Chapter 14: Don't take it away I'll die if you do.**_

_**--**_

"What…?"

Draco impatiently stomped his foot. "Don't make me say it again!"

Harry looked at Draco. "No…please just say it again."

Draco flushed. "I have a feeling that I might be pregnant." Draco saw Harry grow pale.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that this was going to happen." Draco apologized thinking that Harry didn't want the baby. It brought tears to his eyes.

Harry went to him. "We have to get rid of the baby."

Draco eyes widen. "What? No!" He didn't think he was right about it either!

"We have to! You don't realize what could happen if you have that- that thing!!" Harry yelled.

Draco gasped. His baby was not a **thing**!

"How can you say that!? It's your child too!"

Harry shook his head. "Oh god, this can't happen. I can't lose you. I won't let you have the baby."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Draco yelled. Harry looked up at him.

"Nightmares babies kill their mothers once their born! Their born a monster and usually stay that way after they devoured their mothers!" Harry yelled. Draco sucked in his breath.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed out. "I am not getting rid of this baby. Even if it kills me!"

Harry gaped and his eyes turned red. "YOU ARE GETTING RID OF IT! I AM TAKING YOU TO POPPY IN THE MORNING!"

Draco eternally screamed in his head. "NO!" He past Harry, he ran, ran, ran…He ran into his dorm.

No one there.

No one to tell.

No one to talk to.

Draco sat on his bed and cried. "Who to tell? Who am I going to ask for help?"

_Flashback – five days after the first time sex_

_My eyes widened with realization. Vomiting, appetite, nausea…I'm pregnant. Oh no no no no. I shook my head. I can't be pregnant. No way. I…oh crap I am though!_

_I wandered aimlessly around the school. I sat down on a bench. A half an hour later I was still there. I jumped when someone sat next to me. I looked up to see Neville. "…"_

"_What's wrong?" he asked quietly._

_I gaped. Is he going to try to be nice to me?_

_Neville glanced at me. "I aint going to do anything. I just couldn't stand watching you mope around."_

_I looked back to the ground. "What do you think of children?"_

_I could tell Neville gaped by the noise his lips made when the smacked back together. He cleared his throat "I think children are lovely, their like little gifts…that you would never regret having."_

"_What would you do if you got pregnant?"_

_Neville scoffed. "I am male and I am gay. If I got pregnant I'd be jumping with joy."_

_I smiled and looked at him. "Can I tell you something?"_

_Neville rolled his eyes. "You're pregnant aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

_Neville sighed. "I never thought male pregnancies were possible. I thought only creatures, like Ashtis and Veela, could do that. Then again you probably had sex with Harry but Harry isn't a creature that could reproduce by taking the lead role in sex. Maybe if your love was strong enough it could have gifted you with that…"_

_I smiled. "You are really nice when you aren't glaring daggers at me."_

_Neville shrugged. "I was jealous before."_

"_Jealous?"_

_Neville nodded and smiled slightly. "You had Harry more than I ever could. He was head over heels for you the moment you stayed in Snape's classroom. Hell…even after you sent him to taming school he was head over heels for you."_

"_He was? I thought he would have hated me just a little bit."_

_Neville busted out laughing. "Him…hating you? Yeah right." I blinked and he noticed._

"_You seriously missed all those looks and smiles he gave you didn't you?"_

"_What?" I tilted my head to the side._

_Neville shook his head. "Every time you two were alone and you looked away he would smile or stare at you with affection…"_

_I gaped. He did? Harry did that? How could I have missed it?_

_Neville stood up. "He loves you no matter what. I think when I finally realized that…I decided I would support your love."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love him too…" Neville started walking away. "If you need anything just ask me okay?" _

_I blinked after Neville and smiled. He isn't so bad after all._

_-- Flash back end --_

Draco snapped his head up. He quickly grabbed some parchment and a quill. He wrote quickly and gave his owl the letter. "Give it to Neville quickly okay?" The owl hooted and took the letter. It flew out of the opened window. Draco watched it leave. He shivered and closed the window.

"I am not going to lose my baby."

-- Morning --

Harry woke up and quickly saw Draco. Draco felt his arm being yanked and they stalked off to the infirmatory. Everyone blinked and shrugged.

"Let me go Harry."

"No, we're getting that thing out now."

A voice from the side spoke. "Let go of him Harry."

Harry stopped and scowled. "Go away Neville."

Draco pulled his arm away and ran to Neville. The boy put his arms around Draco. "You aren't getting rid of his baby."

Harry exchanged glances between the two. "You…how did you…Draco?" Harry glared at his lover.

Draco bit his lip. "I don't want to get rid of this baby." Harry glared and the others, who were chatting, floated out and felt the tension. Ron walked forward. "What's going on?"

Neville and Harry glared at each other. Neville didn't glance away when he answered. "Draco's pregnant."

Hermione gasped. "Oh no! That's not good."

Harry snorted. "You try telling him that. He wants to keep it."

The others exchanged confused glances. Hermione explained quickly and gasps were heard. Ron spoke. "Draco you can't die. You have to get rid of the baby."

Blaise looked at his lover. He closed his eyes and shivered. He took his arm away from his lover. He went to Neville and Draco. "Sorry Ron…but it wouldn't be right." Blaise was fighting with his inner Ashtis. The need to side with his mate was strong but he also knew the need of wanting a child and the need he would someday feel to protect his baby. He knew Draco is feeling that way right at this moment. Ron gaped. Pansy sighed. "That would be so cruel. Killing a baby that hasn't even developed yet!"

Harry growled. Dean held Pansy tighter. "I agree. I wouldn't force someone to abort the baby. No matter what the consequences I would make my lover happy."

Hermione sighed. "Even though I'm smart and know that the baby should be killed I am not siding wit you Harry. If you killed the baby how will Draco feel?"

Draco eyes watered. There was so many protecting his baby despite that it would kill probably him. Crabbe and Goyle ended up siding with Harry along with the Weasley twins. Ron stuck to his word and glared at Blaise, who flinched. Theodore sided with Hermione although his opinion was different. Seamus just raised his hands defensively. "I am Switzerland." he meant it seriously. He wasn't going to force himself to choose between his friends.

Harry scowled. "Draco…get over here right now." Harry's voice was dangerously low. Draco shook his head. "No."

Harry stepped forward. Blaise and Theodore blocked the way. The tension grew even more. Harry glared at them and his nostrils flared. Blaise spoke. "Think about how much your hurting Draco right now. Please! It's all I ask of you."

Harry breathed. He thought of ways to get around this. All of it ended sadly. Harry shook his head. He looked at Draco with a pained face. "Please Draco…I can't lose you. I just can't. I need you. I love you."

Draco swallowed. It hurt to see Harry like this. "I am not getting rid of the baby."

Harry sighed. "I…" Harry shook his head. "I need to think." Draco blinked and he saw Harry's spot empty. Draco looked at Neville. Neville sighed.

"He loves you Draco. This won't go on without hurting him Draco. Try to be strong." Neville whispered. Draco nodded. Ron glared at his mate and stomped out of there. Blaise looked down to the ground sadly. He would let no one see just how much pain he was in. Harry's side just left quickly while the ones who sided with Draco's side came up to him and chatted even though their voices were saddened.

Draco looked back to the spot where Harry had been and whimpered.

'_I'm so sorry Harry.'_

_**--**_

_**Chapter fourteen is short I know. I think three or two more chapters before this ends. There will be a sequel. I think I'm better at oneshots than stories really. So the sequel might end up being a very, very long oneshot. XD. that or I'll make it the chapters so long that there won't be many to post up. Have a nice day. **_

_**Ch. 13 & 14 – complete**_


	14. What do I do besides cry in silence?

**_'_**I'm not sure what I'm doing but I'm hoping it's for the best.' - Rens

_**Fear of the dark**_

_**This chapter viewpoint: Harry, a little bit of Neville, and Blaise.**_

_**Title: What do I do besides cry in silence?**_

_**-- **_

_**- Harry- Two days later –**_

I've been staying in the forest for the last two days.

I ran.

I ran far. Jumping and swerving through trees and branches.

What am I going to do?

I can't let Draco have that baby…I can't.

He wants it though. I jumped up and landed on the top of a stable branch. I felt the moonlight hit me.

Oh, what do I do?

I can't lose you.

If I don't let you have the baby I might lose you.

What am I to do? It's hurting.

Draco why are you doing this to me?

Tonight…let me cry in the moonlight.

_--_

Neville –

--

Draco sighed. I looked at him. "Don't worry about Harry." I said. "He will come around."

Draco looked at me. "How do you know? He could choose to take my baby away from me. He could leave me and find someone else!"

I smiled gently. I knew that would never happen. "Draco, he would never do that. He loves you. He'll come around."

Draco covered his face and I heard those sobs. I saw Hermione and Pansy put their arms around Draco to sooth him.

I sighed. This is going to be one long ass argument. I know Harry will try to find ways around this.

I also know that in the end he will realize the truth.

Hurry back Harry, Draco is going to need your for the next couple of months.

--

Blaise

--

I walked to the Gryffindor's picture.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Jelly bean."

The fat lady nodded and opened up. I stepped through and headed for Ron's dorm. I walked in. My mate was looking out his window. I cleared my throat and he turned to me.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

I flinched and bit my lip. "Why do you want to kill the baby?"

Ron scowled. "It could kill him! It could kill Draco! Believe it or not he's my friend now."

"I know he is, but he wants that baby Ron. Even if he has people against him he's still going to want that baby." I said I took a step towards him.

"Don't come near me." Ron ordered.

I shivered and I stopped. I am sure my face showed my pain. "Ron…please understand, I am taking Draco's side because I one day too will know the need to protect my baby. Especially if it's unborn and in danger."

"Do I care?"

I sucked in my breath. "What if I was in that situation? Would you force me to abort the baby?"

"Yes."

I felt more pain. I felt like crying. "Ron."

"Get out of here. Don't even think of talking to me." Ron ordered.

I gulped. I can't disobey. I can't go to him and hold him. It hurts. I walked out of there. I soon found myself running.

"What's wrong?" someone said, running with me.

Theodore.

I stopped and he stopped too. "My mate, he doesn't want me near him."

Theodore winced. "That's bad, you just bonded. You could die."

"I know. I will do as he says though." I closed my eyes. I can't cry. Don't cry. Please don't cry.

Theodore gazed at me with worry, I know. "You know you smell like you're pregnant." He said suddenly.

My eyes shot open. I looked at him. "What?"

"You smell like you are pregnant. I mean you have to bottom during your bonding right?" He asked.

I gaped. He's right. "H-How long have you-…?"

"Well I started it smelling it the day you turned against your mate. Two days ago."

Shit. Crap. This can't happen. Not right now.

Theodore patted my back. "I'm sure if I tell Ron he'll-"

I shook my head. "Don't tell him."

"What?" Theodore gaped.

"Don't tell him."

"You and your baby could die. You need your mate's touch! You only bonded this week!"

"So? I can't go tell him now. Not when he's mad at me. He wouldn't care right?" I said. I knew I was being overdramatic but I'm too hurt.

I don't want him to know. I can't let him know. Not yet.

Theodore took hold of my collar. "ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?! OR MAYBE SUICIDAL! DON"T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN?!"

"What could happen?" another voice said, Draco.

We turned to look at him. I pushed Theodore off. "Nothing."

Theodore growled. "This idiot here is pregnant too."

Draco smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations! I got a pregnant partner now."

I smiled slightly. Draco saw this and gave me a worried look.

The others came out and Draco went to them. "Hey guys! Blaise is pregnant."

I saw the others swarm me and congratulate me. Theodore's growling stopped them and they turned their faces to him.

"Tell Ron, Blaise. You don't you and your baby could die. Even I don't want that and I'm supposed to be your fucking enemy." Theodore gritted through his teeth. He turned and with a step, he disappeared.

The others turned to me. "What is he talking about Blaise?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked at me.

"Ron ordered you not to see or speak to him right?" Hermione murmured quietly.

I nodded. She sighed. "Doesn't he know you need him after being newly bonded?"

I shook my head. She sighed again. "Blaise you have to tell him."

"No! None of you are going to tell him and I'm not either." I pleaded with them.

The others just nodded. Pansy hugged me. "You're going to tell him sooner or later. You have to okay?"

I snorted. "If he lets me near him. I'm leaving."

The others moved out of my way. I walked forward and once I turned the corner I pressed my back to the wall.

I can cry. I can let the tears out since no one is here to see me.

I slid down the wall and cried.

--Harry – The next day -

I walked into the school grounds. I headed for the Slytherin common rooms.

I finally decided.

I saw the group already there, except Ron. I walked up to them. Their chatting stopped and I saw my love look at me.

"I give up." I said aruptly.

Draco gaped. "W-What?"

I sucked in my breath. Here it goes…no turning back.

"I'll let you have the baby."

Draco seemed to take a while to recover. He smiled and ran to me. His arms around me in a would be tight hug. I put my arms around him and pressed my cheek against his head.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

I forced a smile. "I'd never leave you."

Draco shifted and looked up at me. Those soft lips covered mine.

He pulled away and smiled again. "You really going to let me keep the baby?"

"Yes."

His head buried into my chest and I looked at the others. They were smiling.

If only they realize the pain. I…

No, can't back out now. I made my choice.

I'm going to make him happy until the end.

--

Blaise

--

I left the room and headed somewhere private. I saw my mate pass by me and headed to where I left. Of course he ignored me, I shouldn't expect him not too. Even after I went against him.

I entered the courtyard and backed up a little. I jumped onto the roof and hide myself from a humans view. I curled into a ball.

I feel like I'm already dying.

I heard someone join me but that disgusting smell mixed with Draco's didn't have to tell me it was Harry.

"I heard you were pregnant."

"So?" I rested my chin on my knees.

"You're not going to tell Ron?"

"No." I sighed and buried my face in my knees now.

Harry sighed. "I would prefer it if you do. At least you'll live when your child is born. You need to sometime soon anyways."

I whimpered. "I know. He ordered me not to talk to him."

"I see. So you have to wait for him to talk to you." Harry said.

I nodded. He glanced at Harry with teary eyes. "Why did you accept your baby now?"

"I don't accept it."

"You just figured that there is no way to save Draco?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought of ways to save him. I just know it won't happen. They wouldn't be able to heal the womb fast enough and the baby might take a snap at him."

I sighed. "True. Why don't you turn him into a Nightmare?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "And what? Make him into a monster too? I couldn't do that to him."

"Your love for him can tame him."

Harry shook his head. "No. I won't let him become something like me. I'm just going to make him happy until he...until then."

"I guess."

Harry stood up. "You should tell Ron. You don't have to take his orders. Besides, your bond is new. You could die but don't you at least want your baby to live?"

I didn't answer. Of course I wanted my baby to live. I just can't disobey my mate.

"Even if it hurts you…you should tell him." Harry turned to leave. "See you." Harry disappeared.

I sighed once again.

What do I do?

_**--**_

_**That's all for this chapter. I'm trying to make it longer a bit. I hope you enjoyed this. Personally, I think I could have done better.**_


	15. Death Within my belly and hating you

_**Fear of the Dark Ch. 16**_

_**For those who think this is like Stephanie Meyers book Breaking Dawn I will do this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of her ideas. Just like I do not owe Harry Potter characters.**_

_**A little bit more to go, I think. **_

_**Title: Death Within my belly and hating you because of it.**_

_**--**_

Two months later

--

_-- Flashback –_

_Ron stormed into the Slytherin common room. "Harry!"_

_The creature turned around and stepped in front of Draco, just in case. "Yes?"_

"_It…you really are protecting him now! Harry what happen to getting rid of it?!" Ron yelled. He quickly glared at Blaise who was shrunk back behind Theodore._

"_I came to my senses Ron, you should try it sometime." Harry said calmly._

_Ron gaped. "You can't be serious?! It could kill him! Don't you love him?" Ron glared angrily. _

_Harry flinched but answered. "Yes, I love him. I know what can happen…but I'm accepting the baby because I love him."_

_Ron scowled. He started stomping away. Harry looked up at him._

"_I got past my stubbornness Ron. You should too." Harry looked at Blaise. "Especially for your mate."_

_Ron snorted and walked out. _

_Blaise whimpered and his friends sent him sorry looks._

_--Flashback end --_

Harry stood on the roof and worried. Its two months in. The baby isn't hurting Draco at all. It's rather gentle…but its two months in!

In seven more months he could die. He could die because of the baby. It was all Harry's fault…

Harry was also worried about Blaise. Ron still hasn't spoken to the Ashtis. No one even knows where Blaise is anymore.

'_For all we know he could be dead right now.'_ Harry thought sadly. Harry jumped off the roof and walked towards the common room. He froze. A scent went past him and he followed it.

Harry followed it until he went into the courtyard. He looked up at one of the trees. Sure enough, Blaise was there.

The Ashtis was resting on a branch and the head against the bark. Harry gasped. The boy slipped and didn't seem to make a motion in saving himself. Harry acted quickly. Harry caught the boy.

"Blaise!" Harry looked down at his once enemy. The Ashtis groaned and fluttered his eyelids open.

"Thanks for the catch…" Blaise gave off a weak smile. Harry frowned. He headed back to the common rooms quickly.

When he walked in the group, still without Ron, gasped and swarmed around him and Blaise.

"What happened?!" Pansy asked. Hermione sighed. Theodore growled.

"He fell out of a tree. He's getting weaker…He couldn't even land on his own." Harry said.

Draco looked at Blaise. His friend was pale, didn't even look like he was alive anymore. "We have to get Ron over here!" Draco looked up at Harry.

Blaise groaned at that idea. "No…I'm fine."

Blaise forced up and out of Harry's arms. He wobbled a bit. "See? I'm…." The boy collapsed. This time Theodore caught the creature before it hit the ground.

"Blaise? Blaise!" Theodore looked up at his friends. "He's not responding."

Hermione checked over Blaise. "I think he's weak to the point that he will be resting almost everyday. We should have Pomfrey check him."

"Why?" Theodore asked. He looked at his friend and picked the boy up.

"Well if this is how weak he is after two months without touching his mate…wouldn't the baby might have…died?" Hermione whispered.

Everyone heard and was not surprised just sad. Draco went to Harry and snuggled into the chest. "That's sad…"

Hermione nodded. "Theodore? Can you take him the Pomfrey?"

Theodore nodded and disappeared almost immediately.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room silently.

No one spoke. They all knew she what she was going to do.

They just hoped it would end well.

-- –

Hermione stalked into the boy's dorm. When she walked into Ron's dorm he yelped.

"Hermione! I was about to change here…wait what are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

Hermione went up to him.

SLAP!

Ron was staring at her wide eyed. He brought a hand to his cheek. The face slowly grew red with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're stubbornness! Do you even realize what you have done to Blaise?!" Hermione yelled.

Ron snorted. "Should I care? He sided against me after all."

Hermione resisted the urge to slap him again. "Ron, we had to send Blaise to Pomfrey!"

Ron eyes went blank. "What?"

"He's weak. After bonding he's suppose to hold you, touch you or something! What makes it even worse is…"

Ron felt lost. What is wrong with Blaise?

Hermione shook her head. "Do you even want to know? If you cared about him you would have tried to talk to him. He only stayed away from you because of your fucking orders…"

Ron gripped Hermione's shoulders. "Why did you send him to Pomfrey?"

Hermione sighed. "He's weak. It's been two months without your touch and seeing how new your bond is…he should most likely been dead. That and…"

Ron shook her. "Just stop fucking stalling and what?!"

"He's pregnant…he has been for the last two months…his baby – your baby could already be dead."

Ron dropped his arms and ran out behind her. Hermione took five minutes and turned and walked out.

--

Ron was running towards the door until he heard a shriek. He wanted to cover his ears but he knew it was Blaise. He ran in.

Theodore was struggling to make Blaise stay in the bed. The dark skinned boy had tears running down his face. "No! No! NO!"

Theodore saw Ron and glared. Pomfrey was just watching with a sadness written on her face. Ron walked up to Pomfrey. "What happened?"

"He doesn't want to stay put…and…well…" Pomfrey sighed a little. She gave the Ashtis a sorry look. "The baby died. He woke up when we aborted the dead fetus."

Ron bit his lip. He looked at Blaise and went to wrap his arms around the creature. Theodore growled. The Ashtis calmed and trembled. Ron held his lover. "I'm sorry. If I had known I would have come sooner." Ron pressed a kiss into the black hair. "I'm sorry." He felt the tears come on.

Theodore walked out and Pomfrey walked away.

"The others were right…I should have told you." Blaise whispered after five minutes. Ron shook his head.

"I should have known." Ron shifted and let go of Blaise for a moment. "Can you scoot over or should I help you?"

Blaise scooted over on the bed and Ron crawled in. He held the creature in his arms. "I'm sorry. If I didn't order you to not talk to me this wouldn't have happened."

Blaise kept quiet. _'It hurts…I lost my baby. I wish I was dead.'_

Ron slid on top of Blaise and pressed his lips against the others. "I'm sorry…"

Blaise stared into those blue eyes. He bit his lip.

The two lovers sobbing echoed throughout the infirmatory into the hallways.

--

Harry sighed. He heard the doors open and turned.

Everyone crowded Theodore and Hermione to ask what happened. Hermione looked at Theodore and the boy ran a hand through his hair.

"We aborted the baby…because it died."

The silence and sadness for Blaise hung in the air. Everyone scattered while Harry stayed in his place. He watched Draco sit next to him in silence.

'_I…I really don't want to watch him die.' _Harry said looking the other way. If only there was a way out of it all. An exit door in life would be nice for once.

Harry just let his blonde snuggle with him while he searched for an answer.

-- One month Later --

Still haven't found Remus.

Still haven't thought of anything.

Although Blaise and Ron made up – Blaise is also back into his energetic old self, everything just seems to be going downhill. Harry rubbed his temple and used his other hand to fuzz up his hair a bit.

'_Draco will probably scold me if I keep skipping classes like this. It doesn't matter though.' _Harry wondered aimlessly. He came across a recognizable sent. Harry scowled and followed it out towards Hagrid's house. He gasped. "Y-Y-YOU!"

The man snorted. "Yes, me…I came here to talk to you."

"Mantos…weren't you dead?!"

Mantos snorted once again and then laughed. "OH Please, the Dark Lord must have completely forgot I was a vampire too! He can't kill the undead with a killing spell."

'_Good point.'_ Harry thought but crouched. "What do you want here?"

Mantos shifted. "I know about that baby and I know a way it can be born without pain. It will take some time though…well to find exactly what we need."

Harry quickly straightened up. "How do I know this is not a trick?"

Mantos sighed. "Think of it as an apology for everything I did at this school okay? If I knew you were Harry Potter I wouldn't have even attack you. Hell…If I knew that was the Dark Lord I would have killed the guards and run."

Harry paused to think. _'Do I trust him? I mean he's got a serious face on. Not only that but it was about Draco. How did he know about that anyways? I want Draco to live…so maybe…'_

"Fine. What do we do?" Harry said. Mantos smiled. "Let's go."

Harry quickly took out a parchment from his pocket and scribbled on it quickly. He folded the baby and placed a magic spell on it and it flew away.

Mantos started running towards the forest and Harry followed.

--

Draco was looking everywhere for Harry. _'Damn him! He skipped class again!'_

Draco searched.

"Hey Draco!" a voice said. Oh, it's that boy…um what was his name.

The boy stopped in front of him and panted. "I-I found something that is probably yours. It hit me in the head." He handed Draco the note.

Draco took it. "Thanks umm…"

The boy glared but quickly smiled. "The name is Rufus Kain." Draco smiled and nodded. He opened the note and froze.

_Don't ask me to watch you die. I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry. I don't have time to write a proper explanation. When I do I will owl it to you! Bye. – Love Harry_

Draco ran to Harry's dorm. That's where he hangs out usually. This had got to be a joke! Or that was what Draco hoped. He heard Rufus following but didn't care. Harry couldn't be gone. Not when Draco needed him. Draco found himself falling, and soon the darkness followed.

--

Draco opened his eyes and groaned.

"He's awake!" someone announced.

Draco looked and saw his friends. None of them looked him in the eye. Wait…who was that boy again…oh yeah Rufus. Draco gasped. _'The Note!'_

Draco tried to get up but Rufus made him stay. "No! You shouldn't get up!"

"I need to find Harry." Draco looked up at Theodore and Blaise. "Did he really leave?"

"Yes…I think he went with someone." Blaise said and gaped. That didn't come out right.

Draco froze.

"I didn't mean it like that. It seemed like he was going somewhere…" Blaise quickly corrected.

Draco scowled. "WHERE THE HELL DOES HE GET OFF THINKING IT'S OKAY TO LEAVE ME PREGNANT!?"

Everyone went silent. Rufus coughed. "Draco?"

"WHAT?!" Draco turned to look at him but saw the face and then looked at his friends. Why were they all sad…no! The fall…no!

"What happened? Please…tell me…" Draco bit his lip trembling.

"You had a miscarriage." Rufus said what no one else could.

Draco found darkness once again. _'My baby…'_

--

Sobbing broke out of the infirmatory. Draco had woke up some time ago. Draco was also being held by someone. That kid…Rufus.

"Cry all you want. It's only right that you get to cry now." Rufus said rubbing the boys back.

'_My baby is dead…my baby is dead! It…'_ Draco glared up. "This is all Harry's fault."

Rufus pulled away form his holding position. "What?"

"It is all his fault! If he didn't leave me I wouldn't have panicked and fell!" Draco yelled.

Rufus stared. "You really shouldn't blame uuh...the guy for the accident."

Draco glared. "Who cares? My baby is dead! If Harry hadn't left this wouldn't have happened!! If he had written why he left my baby wouldn't be dead!" Angry tears were falling down his cheeks now.

Rufus bit his lip. "Draco…you really shouldn't blame him. He might have had a good reason for leaving. Besides it was an accident."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE IS THE REASON MY BABY IS DEAD!!" The sobbing came back. "My baby…"

Rufus sighed. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _He looked at Draco. _'This is really going to turn out bad. I just…well…Maybe…it will have a good outcome for me.' _Rufus smiled with a hidden meaning.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde again. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you."

--

Blaise heard everything; he was just outside the infirmatory. He quickly left and ran into the Gryffindor common room where everyone decided to hang out.

"We should be careful of the Rufus guy. That and we should probably be there for Draco or he'll get the wrong idea…like a little while ago."

Everyone stared at him stupidly and he explained. No one made a move.

Neville bit his lip and stood up. "I can go be with Draco. I think Harry left for a good reason."

Pansy snorted. "He probably got scared and ran. The note did say 'Don't ask me to watch you die' and all. For once I think Harry did something stupid and ran away."

Hermione glared. "How could you?"

Pansy glared right back at her. "He opposed the baby right away Hermione. That is what made me think he's running away. It changed my view on him."

Ron sighed. "Yes, but what if he isn't? He comes back and finds Draco in the arms of Rufus? That would break him."

Blaise nodded. "It would."

Theodore sighed. Neville bit his lip again. "I'll go to Draco right now. I know Harry wouldn't just leave him for no good reason." Neville left the room.

Everyone went into argument after that.

Blaise sighed. _'Harry…I swear if you left because you couldn't handle this I'll kill you with my own hands.'_

_**--**_

_**Yeah, one more chapter that will be a mix of chapters and will be really long. It will take me longer than this one probably. So yeah…sorry grumpy mood. I haven't slept since last week's Wednesday. So tired but I can't fall asleep at all. Have a nice day…hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	16. Please don't let this be real

_**Fear of the Dark **_

_**I decided to continue the story instead of making a sequel. Heh. It's called laziness people – avoid me if you do not wish to catch it. JK! Anyways I started school so I might be busy but yeah. I hope I can make this long and maybe just make this the last chapter…wait no nevermind that last chapter part. Lolz.**_

_**Title: Please don't let this be real.**_

_**--**_

_Shit! Fuck! I'm doomed! _

_I ran through trees, trees and more trees! God DAMNIT! Why did this happen?! I have to…I have to get over there. I have to tell them! I have to!_

_If I don't then I'll regret it forever even after death!_

_I forced my legs to speed up. 'Why did he do that after everything that has happened? Not only that…but why…?'_

_-- _

It has been a month since Harry disappeared. Nothing – not even a letter has been sent, which has some worried and others angry. It has been a month and Snape has disappeared from the school also – with Sirius and Lucius. They were most likely looking for clues on Remus and Voldemort. Pansy and Hermione have been going at it a lot lately. The two arguing about Harry's choices. Theodore was staying out of the group because there is 'too much drama.' Our group is breaking up and everything is going all wrong.

Blaise sighed. _'I'm starting to think he did run away.'_

Blaise bit his lip. He really didn't want to think of Harry as the bad guy. Which is mainly the reason he said he'd patrol the school area just in case. Although Draco…is getting closer to Rufus. '_Or I should say Rufus is using this to his fucking advantage!'_ Blaise growled.

If only Draco could see that Harry left for him. To help him…or so Blaise hoped. He started running to make his patrol on eastern side of the school. Halfway there he paused and tensed. The muscles in his body reacting to a foreign yet very recognizable scent – mixed with blood.

Blaise ran towards the scent. It was mixed with a very good scent…but something in his gut told him it wasn't a good thing at all. He stopped when he saw the creature and scowled. "Y-You…weren't you dead?" Blaise breathed and gasped. He crouched into a position ready to kill but the face he saw was full of saddness. "T-That is –"

"H-He…"

Blaise blinked and stood up straight.

"Mantos…what happened?"

"…He…"

-- Draco --

My baby – my baby…it's his fault. All his fault. I have to forget about this…but…why am I stalling on that?

Is it because I do hope that the others are right. That he left for me? It can't be. He didn't want the baby right?

I looked at Rufus who was staying with me for a while. I glanced at Neville. Neville believes Harry left for a good reason. Shouldn't I believe it too? I mean Harry loves me right? I love him too…I think.

I put my hands in my hair and squeezed my eyes shut. Why does everything…have to be so goddamn complicated?

If I loved Harry I wouldn't doubt him.

If Harry loved me though…and if he stayed…the baby might be alive right now.

Maybe I should move on…

The door suddenly busted open. I came face to face with a sad eyed Blaise and a bloody...Mantos?

-- Third person --

"What is he doing here?" Draco mumbled.

Mantos put his hand into his pocket and three wands were pointed to him. Blaise lifted his hand. "He isn't going to hurt us…" the Ashtis looked towards the door. "I-I'll go get the others. They should hear this."

Rufus and Neville dropped their wands but Draco didn't. Not until everyone was in the room he put his wand down, knowing full well if the creature did something the others would turn on it. Draco crossed his arms. "So – what the hell are you doing here?"

Mantos breathed in. "I'm afraid this may or may not be good news. I can't smell the air of a pregnant person around you anymore."

Draco flinched. Mantos reached back into his pocket as before and pulled out a vile of a strangely colored liquid. "I took Harry to get this."

"What is that? Where is Harry?"

Mantos looked to the ground. "It was supposed to help your pregnancy. This liquid could have satisfied its hunger if it took a little sip. If we didn't get to give it to your baby quickly enough we'd give it to you because it would fully heal you. Harry would have taken the baby and hunted for the child."

Draco gaped. Harry left…for him? All this time he was doubting instead of worrying? Draco felt guilt but looked at the vampire/nightmare right before him. "Where is Harry? I need to talk to him." Draco noted how Blaise's eye contact was elsewhere – that isn't good.

Mantos bit his lip. "He…"

--

"_Mantos it's been a month already and we haven't found the bloody thing."_

_I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Merlin I never knew the Savior was such a whiner."_

"_I want to get back to Draco. I want to see him and my child WITH the liquid."_

_I shook my head but in an understanding manner. "I know. I want you to be happy. Well – it's the least I could do after everything I've done."_

"_Damn right." Harry said on a joking note. I have gotten along with Harry believe it or not. Strange how he can forgive the person whose hand had gone through his guts. _

"_Mantos?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are you helping me? I know there is another reason." Harry said. I heard his footsteps stop and I stopped my own._

"_My wife died."_

"_What?" Harry said with concern and confusion. I found myself being overwhelmed by my sadness. _

"_Scotia Marie Windgrail, she died about two hundred centuries ago and it was because of my baby."_

_I heard the kid gasp. I chuckled, hearing the sadness in it. Feelings make me sick – I rather be numb. _

"_I'm sorry. It must have been…" Harry paused trying to figure out what to say._

"_I know the fear of not wanting to watch your lover die. That is why I am helping you. So that you and your lover can live happily with your baby. Unlike me."_

"_What happen to you baby?"_

_I closed my eyes. "He grew up. I have no clue where he is now though." I laughed out loud and I didn't have to look to know that Harry was startled. "When he turned ten he tried to kill me – every birthday he tried to kill me. It stopped last century. After a while he disappeared…"_

"…"

_I shook my head and put my hand into my pockets. "It hurt. Seeing the exact reflection in my child – he looked exactly like her. That beautiful hair, those yes, that skin color – I loved my son very much. He was the only memory of her I had left. I -I don't know what turned him against me. It was like…something in him snapped."_

_Harry bit his lip. "You don't have to tell me."_

_I turned to face him. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I haven't told anyone since she died. Or at least anyone who wasn't born back then." I saw the boy nod and I continued._

"_I remember when he tried to kill me – by magic actually. I was surprised because he never went to a magic school back then." I rubbed my chin with my fingers. "Now that I think about it he used the killing curse. What's it called? Oh well it doesn't matter." I chuckled mentally because of my own rambling. "I remember his words. 'It is your fault mother is dead. If you had just left her for a few days and found a way to save her she would be here. You should be dead because you let me kill her.'"_

_I didn't look up because I did not want to see the pity on Harry's face._

"_And you actually believe him?" _

_I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. His look was one of disbelief. _

"_Well yeah…because it is true."_

"_I know I'm sounding like a hypocrite right now – seeing how I hated myself for getting Draco pregnant but…I wanted the baby. I was happy when he told me. Then I remembered what could happen and that happiness went away." Harry took in a breathe. "I thought if I got rid of the baby Draco could be safe. It wasn't until I saw everyone standing up for him that I knew what I should do."_

"_You wanted to say yes right away didn't you?"_

_Harry nodded. "I don't like hurting Draco. I love him but I loved him enough to know what I should have said. I went with the opposite and ended up with a quarrel on the whole matter."_

_I just stood there listening. Never thought I'd have a heart to heart chat with someone after so long. _

"_I left to think. I wanted the baby – but I wanted Draco more. I wish I could have both." Harry smiled. "I didn't think about leaving him either. I would have lost him if I stayed. It is true that your wife dying was your fault. It isn't because you let your child kill him though. It's because you didn't go out for a solution until it was too late right?" Harry smile faded. "What your son said wasn't all true I think he knew that too."_

"_I guess." I said shrugging. I started walking again. "Let's go before you get all wise and mushy on me. I don't need a youngster like you telling me this."_

"_But you do." Harry laughed and followed. _

_--_

"What is the point of telling this?"

Mantos rubbed his head. "I'm stalling until a certain person gets here."

Draco looked at Mantos. "You mean Harry?"

The creature sadly shook his head. Blaise bit his lip and looked up at the others with an obvious fake smile. "I'm going out for some fresh air." Blaise left the room quickly – his mate looking at him curiously.

Draco studied the liquid Mantos gave him. The color changed and Draco blinked.

Mantos saw this. "Strange – it is only supposed to do that when it is near a pregnant person."

Draco blinked. He lost his baby – although he hated to admit it. He tilted his head to the side. What does this mean?

Everyone looked up as Blaise came in. "Mantos – their here."

The nightmare/vampire nodded. "Tell them to come in."

Blaise stuck his head out and whispered something. He opened the door and watched everyone gap as four people walked into the common room. Draco made sure not to drop the vile of liquid but couldn't help but tremble.

"R-Remus?" Pansy finally whispered. Everyone else was too shocked – except Theodore and Blaise.

Remus looked like he'd been through death. Severus had his arm around the werewolf while Sirius and Lucius remained in a deathly silence.

Mantos waited for a few minutes. "Now I will tell you the important part of the story. A few hours after Harry and I talked we found the liquid. We took a couple of bottles just in case…after that we ran into trouble…"

--

_I was pressed to the back of Harry. I heard his snarls rip out of his throat. "Don't lose control Harry."_

"_It's kind of hard to do that when I'm in a hurry to go home. This is wonderful."_

"_They are Dark Ashtis – they are like us except still our enemies. Plus they don't know the meaning of mercy."_

_I counted the numbers – shit this is bad. There are fifteen of them. _

"_We can take them no problem." Harry said with confidence._

"_Don't be stupid. You are just a normal nightmare – and I am a vampire/nightmare. These are DARK Ashtis here…they are sneakier and they definitely don't play fair."_

_I saw one come near and snarled. The one backed off with a very disturbing grin on its face. "Wonderful – it seems they are meaning to kill."_

"_Why of course – I ordered them too." A skin crawling voice said in the darkness. Harry's snarls grew louder._

"_Tom."_

"_Why yes how did you know?" The Dark Lord said coming out of his hiding place. His hood covering his face but you could see those pale slimy hands. _

"_I always feel like barfing when I hear your voice." Harry replied. I shushed him. "Do you wannnt to get yourself killed?"_

_The Dark Lord laughed. "That sounds like fun – killing you. Maybe I'll give it a try after some fun! Werewolf!"_

_That brown wolf came out from the trees. I groaned. What a horrible situation. "You got some bad luck here Harry."_

"_I love my bad luck."_

_Our attention snapped back to the Dark Lord when the slimy bastard growled. "How dare you try to ignore me!? I shall make you tremble in your shoes-!"_

_Harry snorted and glanced at our enemies. "Please –as if your second rate followers can scare me Tom."_

_I feared the Dark Lord as he trembled with anger. I felt that magic seep out but couldn't help but sensing a strange familiarity to it. I shrugged it off. _

"_ATTACK THEM! Wolf – you too."_

_Harry and I crouched down – the first Ashtis jumped. _

_Everything went quickly. I had about ten of them on me while Harry killed off the other six. I saw the boy turn to help me but shook my head while swiping at one of the ten. "Try to get your friend to snap out of it!" _

_I saw the boy hesitate but had no time to yell at him some more. I felt a bite on my shoulder and screeched. I quickly shot my hand through the Ashtis – his heart bleeding in my hand. _

_Harry turned to see Remus snarling at him. "Remus! Snap out of it!"_

_My hand came out and my arm was dripping with blood. I lowered to the ground and stuck my leg out while I spun around– tripping two Ashtis. I quickly stopped and jumped up at another – biting down on a vein in the neck._

_I heard Harry running around – avoiding his wolf friend. "Remus! What about Severus? Fight for him! Please! Snap out of it!"_

_I jumped away from the Ashtis when its partner came at me – hence those two went toppling down. I went onto the ball of my foot and kicked the last one with the heel of my foot._

_I turned and watched the wolf. It seems like he hasn't snapped out of it. I saw Harry stop all of a sudden. What is that idiot doing?!_

_I started running towards them but stopped for the pain going through my stomach. I looked down and saw a bloodied hand come out of me. I looked up and watched Harry get bitten. "HARRY!"_

_The damn wolf clawed at his friend – the cuts deep. Harry just stood there and took it with not even a slight scream of pain. Those claws went through the skin and I saw the hand come out of the shoulder – one through the stomach. I winced when I watched both came out of the same time. Harry still wasn't reacting – just waited for his friend to snap out of it._

_I felt the arm come out of my stomach and I quickly took it to my advantage. I killed the still living Ashtis and turned back to watch. I felt my stomach turn when I heard the Dark Lord's cackle. I shivered as I saw the wolf stop and Harry fall. I immediately went to him despite my own wound. I turned him onto his back. "Harry?"_

"_I lost too much blood." He snorted. I growled. "You freaking idiot! You haven't eaten in a while so I highly doubt your healing powers will work!"_

"_H-Harry?" _

_I looked up to see the wolf return to normal. The man was trembling by the blood on his hands. _

"_Where is Voldemort?"_

_I looked and saw that space gone. Damn coward. "He's gone."_

"_I can't smell. Too much blood…" He coughed and I felt fear hit me. I don't know why I cared but I was watching my first friend in a very long time dying. _

"_Hey – you know I wanted to get back to Draco but it seems that is going to be delayed a bit isn't it?" _

_I sighed. "How can you act like everything is going to be all right?"_

"_It will be. Right Remus?"_

_I looked at the wolf whose face was full of horror. The man nodded dumbly but kept staring at his hands. _

"_Hey can you give something to Draco for me?"_

_I blinked and scowled. "You expect me to leave you behind?"_

"_Yeah – I can always get Remus here to help me find some food. Anyways give him that vile – I kind of dropped the others while fighting. Also give him this." Harry's hand trembled but he got something out of the pocket of his pants. It was a ring box. "It was supposed to be his birthday present – but it passed and I was at taming school at the time. I forgot about it until now." _

"_It looks like you wanted to propose to him."_

_Harry chuckled. "Keep that a secret – it is going to happen before the baby is born that's for sure." He coughed and I watched as the blood found its way out of his mouth. I shook my head and took the ring box. "I'll go but only if you and Remus promise to come later."_

"_Of c-course!" _

_I wanted to wince – he was struggling to speak now. Wait…I can use the liquid on him!_

"_D-Don't think of using that liquid on me! It's for Draco and the baby! Now please go. I'll be fine Mantos."_

_I nodded. When I looked at the wolf I saw tears. "Hey werewolf – take care of him." I saw those honey brown eyes and watched the wolf nod his head. The wolf bend down with shaking but managed to smile. _

_I ran. I had to do this - He would be alright._

_ I hope._

_--_

Draco felt cold – something bad – if Harry was suppose to come back with Remus he should be in the infirmatory…right?

"Where is Harry?" he asked desperately. His gaze fixed on the pale faced Remus. The wolf remained silent.

"WHERE IS HARRY!?" Draco got up from his spot and paced towards Remus. When he felt that collar in his hands and squeezed he imagined it to be the damn man's head.

"I don't know. I left to get him some food and when I came back he was gone."

Draco trembled and released the collar. Remus let out a sob. "I was saved – b-but I hurt him. I couldn't stop myself!" Remus sob was muffled when Severus held his lover.

Draco walked back and slumped onto the couch. Harry was gone – he was hurt. He could be **dead.**

Draco looked at the vile of liquid still held in his hands. He laughed sadly and everyone looked at him. He held the vile in front of his face. "I don't need this! I lost my baby! Now I lost Harry…" Draco let out a choked sob. "He's dead isn't he? Right? I lost my baby and Harry. It's all my fault."

Neville shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's nobodies fault."

Draco threw the vile but Mantos dived to catch it. "Why through away something hw would have died to get you?"

"I don't need it anymore! He is gone! He left me! He didn't even say goodbye. I didn't get to say goodbye! I didn't say I love you! I-I- I want him so badly. I want to hold him. I want him in front of me! Harry!!" Draco hid his face in hid hands. His sobs breaking his friends heart but they can't do anything when someone's lover was missing. Comfort doesn't heal the emptiness.

Neville scowled. "If you loved him you wouldn't quickly label him as dead! What if he is alive? What if he went out on his own?"

Draco shook his head. "How could he move from that? How could someone bleeding and dying be able to move after such injuries?"

Neville went silent.

Rufus sighed mentally. He found this boring and such a drag but it was going to benefit him – or so he hoped.

"Harry's gone…"

Mantos closed his eyes and breathed. He took out the other item from his pocket and walked up to Draco. He placed the liquid and ring box in the blonde's lap. "This was from him – do not throw it away because if he is dead it is the only memory you'll get of him."

Draco looked at the stuff in his lap. _'Harry…' _Draco didn't dare open the box – he couldn't, not now.

Hogwarts that night had silent sobbing while the sky clouded over with rain.

'_You're gone – I love you and I'm sorry.'_

_--_

_**Whoop end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know its crappy but hey at least your getting more chapters.**_

_**I had homework so sorry for the late updates on my stories and stuff. I'll try to get any updates in soon but I don't know if it's going to be as fast as before anymore. Well I better start typing other stuff. **_

_**Again I hoped you enjoyed it – reviews are appreciated – and have a nice day or night! **_

_**P.S. Thanks for any reviews lately – alerts and favorites are loved too so thanks for those!**_


	17. What's the Catch?

_**Title: What's the catch?**_

_**This might be a short chapter. I said might. Not sure since I'm typing it right now.**_

**_Morphers - can change into anything hence their name. Also they have the ability to read minds since when they change into a animal or person they receive the memories of the person. They are all knowing so I would say their like God (if you believe in him) and they know everything (except the day when a person dies or when the world is going to end). They also have a very long life span. If they die early it is because of a snake bite (only if they got deadly venom)._**

_**-- Last time**_

'_You're gone – I love and I'm sorry.'_

_**--**_

"_I'll go get you some…um…food." Remus said. I looked and him, nodding slightly._

_Poor Remus – I know he didn't mean to hurt me. I watch him leave, when he disappeared from my sight I looked up at the night sky._

_I want to see you Draco. I hope the baby and you are okay. _

_I smiled slightly. If I die at least Draco will have the baby to take care of._

"_You are wrong there Harry."_

_My eyes widen and I forced myself to sit up. I saw a woman there, light wrapped around her body like a clothes. "Who are you?"_

_The woman ignored my question. "Draco lost his baby the day you left."_

_My eyes widen then narrowed. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"_

_I gasped as memories flashed through my mind. _

'**I need to find Harry.'**

'**Did he really leave?'**

'**WHERE THE HELL DOES HE GET OFF THINKING IT'S OKAY TO LEAVE ME PREGNANT?!'**

'**Draco?'**

'**Why are they all sad…no! The fall…no!**

'**You had a miscarriage.'**

'**My baby…'**

'**This is all Harry's fault.'**

_I forced myself out of the memories. The tears streaming down my eyes were hard to hide so I didn't bother. He hates me now._

"_He just doesn't know the reason you're gone. If you had written to him the whole enchilada he might have been okay."_

_I snorted. "Great." I felt sadness sweep through my body. "It really is my fault."_

"_I can…bring the baby to life."_

_I stayed still. There has to be a catch. There is always a catch._

"_Yes, there is a catch. Just a condition."_

"_Tell me."_

"_Well…You can give up your life to resurrect the baby or you can become one of us."_

"_One of what?"_

"_Hold on." The woman landed on the ground and I raised an eyebrow. The glow was above the woman now while she was down on the ground with normal clothes._

_The woman saw the raised eyebrow. "Hey, it's an awesome effect okay? Anyways I'm a morpher."_

"_You mean the ones that were supposedly gone because of the dark lord?"_

_The woman crossed her arms. "No! We were chased out by muggles because of our ability to change into anything! Of course this was until humans forgot about the magical community."_

_I blinked. "You mean muggles knew about magic?"_

_The woman nodded. "Yes, to them we were the devils. Hence the Puritans and their witch hunts."_

"_So the Puritans did know. Wow I thought they were just a senile group. Wow I guess they were right."_

**_(A/N - No offense meant for puritans lolz. I think that was the group, can't remember. - . -; )_**

_The woman shrugged. "They thought everything abnormal was the devil, alright? Jeez they were so uptight though – don't ask my age. Anyways to save your baby you can either give up your life or become one of us."_

"_What happens if I become one of you?"_

"_Well you will technically die anyways and be reborn as a morpher. Hence you won't even be a Nightmare and your baby is alive."_

"_Okay but there is a catch to that option too isn't there." I said. I got a bad feeling._

"_Yes, there is a catch to that part of the condition."_

_Silence came over us both for a couple of minutes. I coughed. I tried to stand, wincing since I had completely forgotten about my wounds but I managed to stand slouching a bit. "Well? What's the catch to the catch?"_

"_You will be reborn and forget everyone memory of anyone you have known or met. Also I doubt you will see them ever again."_

_I ran a hand through my hair, getting blood on it. "I don't want to forget. Besides I still have to defeat Voldemort."_

"_He is a morpher."_

_I gaped. "WHAT?!"_

_The woman sighed. "He is disgrace to our kind. Haven't you noticed your Headmaster acting strangely?"_

"_You mean…"_

"_He was dead quite a long time ago Harry. The Dark Lord has been playing both of the sides."_

"_What do you mean? Why would he do that?"_

_The woman cracked her neck and arms as if she was relaxing herself. "Well he already brainwashed those Death Eaters of his. Who says he can't do the same to the light side?"_

"_Shit! I have to do something."_

"_You can't. What about your baby?"_

_I froze. What do I do about that anyways? If I become a Morpher I'd forget everything…but if I die I would be handing Voldemort exactly what he wants._

"_I can make a deal with you - which I was doing anyways so I'll say it's an extra. While you are becoming a Morpher I will cause everyone – including Voldemort forget about you and lead normal wizard happy lives. If anyone happens to remember everything that has been going on you will become a Morpher and keep your memories. Giving you the chance to still kill him before things get out of hand and you get your child a happy danger free era in the wizard world."_

"_So you're going to create something like an imaginary world until I'm done developing."_

"_No. It'll be like a Utopia until someone remembers. It will let you be reborn peacefully. I should say that it does take a while for you to reborn. Draco will be pregnant but have no idea whose baby it is nor will anyone know if they match the DNA." The woman yawned - she's very carefree even though the conversation is supposedly serious._

_I think Draco could handle it. I remember him telling me once that he loved children so he wouldn't mind if he magically had one if he forgot who the father is and who took his virginity…I think._

_The woman snickered and I snorted. _"_If I accept this what will we have to do?"_

"_We will have to go on a long walk in another dimension until we reach the right place – where you could grow in peace." She waved her hand. _

_I looked down and saw all my wounds healing and the blood crawling back into my skin. "How do you know I will accept?"_

"_Because you don't want to leave your lover by just dying or lose to Voldemort. Plus this is better than the other two conditions since you get a chance to remember everything."_

"_True." I tilted my head and stretched. "What is your name anyways?"_

"_Scotia. It is all I can remember."_

"_Doesn't that mean 'Dark One?"_

_Scotia's face saddened for a while. "Yes…Anyways you accept?"_

_I bit my lip. No going back. "I…accept."_

"_Okay. I will say it will take a while to get there so you might cause a panic among you're friends for a time being."_

"_They'll forget in a while then. I hope I don't cause too much pain." I bit my lip. Scotia lifted her hands up and I saw something glowing around her hands as it stretched out through the vortex. The light gripped on the vortex and pulled it down. The glow disappeared and she bowed mockingly. "You first."_

_I snorted. "I thought it was women who go first."_

"_Exactly."_

_What a bitch. _

"_I assure you I am not a 'bitch."_

_I scowled. I don't like you in my head._

"_You'll like it when you get in others head now off you go."_

_I sighed and walked through the vortex. Sorry Remus I might make you panic. Scotia followed behind and the vortex closed._

_Here goes nothing. _

_--_

Draco sat there in his dorm with a picture of Harry in his hands. He moved to get under the blankets, covering his head. He stared at the picture.

"You're gone…Harry." Draco kissed the picture. "I never thought something like this would happen. I should have aborted the baby then you wouldn't have left – you wouldn't have disappeared."

Draco smiled sadly. "I don't think your dead but what else can I think when they tell me you were injured badly?"

Draco hugged the picture. "Please – if you are dead visit me in my dreams! I love you." Draco brought the picture to his lips again and kissed it. "Night Harry."

--

Scotia stood up and watched Harry disappear into a cocoon. She watched it close up and shine.

"Now I must play my part." She walked to an alter and went into the Pensive memory of the world. "Here goes nothing."

'_I hope they take their time in remembering.'_

--

Night time went with a breeze but no one realized the most precious memories disappearing into oblivion and might never come back.

--

_**Wow I hope that isn't confusing! I kept getting interrupted by my mother so I lacked in concentration that's for sure! LOLZ! Anyways I need reviews people!**_

_**MY MOTIVATION – peace sign-**_

_**Forget you ever read that. Anyways I like reviews their like motivation feed here! Anyways this chapter might be confusing so if I get anyone saying that I will redo the chapter.**_

**_BTW the people will only forget somethings that involved Harry! It doesn't mean Blaise will forget Ron is his mate because it'll be replaced on who invited him. Anyways I'll just explain that in the next chapter!_**

_**Have a nice and fun day!**_


	18. Feels so Wrong

_**My writing style is a bit different. Since it has been a while since I wrote for this story. Thanks to those who waited patiently and for those who reviewed/alerted/favorited. **_

_**If you all have forgot what happen last time let me refresh your memories because I know I had to read over my story (cruel I tell you! I saw all my stupid mistakes after another re-read) to remember what was going on! Anyways Harry meets Scotia where they constructed some sort of messed up deal (confusing I know it was) and he went off to become a morpher. Draco went to sleep and some unknown wind or whatever it was swept through Hogwarts. Beware on how different their life from here on out.**_

----------------------------------

| Forgotten Memories Pt. 1|

----------------------------------

'_Fuck…Draco…NNH!' the man bit down on his neck gently. Draco cried out and arched back as the spot inside him was hit. He threw his head back, panting. He licked his lips and scratched at the man's back when the other stopped. The man licked the spot on his neck and Draco whined pulling at raven hair. The man chuckled._

"_Draco, wake up."_

_Draco looked down at the man with confusion written all over his face. He tugged at the hair. He just wanted – really, really wanted to climax._

"_Move aside Blaise! Drakey-poo it's upidy up time!!"_

The blond sat up quickly on his bed. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT PANSY!" She giggled and pointed to his pants. Draco looked down letting out a loud screech. He pulled up his kicked up blankets and covered his problem. He sent her a death glare.

"What are you doing here – devil woman?" Pansy gasped and placed her hand over her heart. Blaise let out a loud laugh. Draco sneered. "You're acting like that Gryffindork Finnegan." He commented dryly. His eyebrows furrowed at how wrong it seemed to call the boy by his last name. He shook his head slightly wondering why he would care how a Gryffindor's name would sound to him. He screamed when Blaise jumped up and down on his bed. He moved his legs so they wouldn't be damaged. "Zabini!"

"We got to go to breakfast!" Blaise screamed forcing Draco out of the blankets. The blond stood there covering his visible erection. He growled at his two laughing friends and ran into the bathroom.

---------------

| Great Hall |

---------------

"Hey! Hey! DAMN IT HERMIONE WAIT UP!"

The brunette let out a giggle and turned to face the red head. He pounced her and gave her a hug. The girl laughed and pressed her lips to his. His eyes rolled upwards and his lips twitched into a goofy smile when she pulled back. He ignored the nag in his head that it didn't feel right. She ignored her senses telling her that something was off.

"I could have lived without seeing that. You would probably create little red head spawns if she didn't pull away isn't that right Weasel-bee?"

Ron put a scowl on and turned to the blond. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Like you could talk Malfoy. You and Parkinson there have been spotted doing your own little sessions around the school."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Actually no he couldn't remember that. Pansy took hold of his arm and sneered at Ron. "Why don't you take you ugly little arses into the Great Hall? I just ask you do not kiss in there for I wouldn't want my breakfast to come back up. Let's go Draco darling." She said placing a kiss on Draco's cheek. She dragged him into the Slytherin table. Blaise blinked at the red head. He felt the need to tear off Granger's head and claim the red head as his own. "What you looking at Zabini?"

Ron's eyes widen at the hurt that flashed across the face. Blaise walked away sitting next to Draco and Pansy. Draco kept leaning away as Pansy tried to feed him. "Pansy, your hands are touching my food. I don't want to eat something you touched."

Pansy pouted but ate the food herself. She couldn't help but glance up at Dean Thomas at the Gryffindor tables. A nagging feeling tortured her mind as she stared at him. She shook her head and kept eating. She glanced at her classmates and raised an eyebrow when she caught Blaise eyeing Ron. Then her eyes shifted and she bit her lip as Crabbe and Goyle were staring at the Weasley Twins. She ate her food deciding that observing can be dangerous and that if she continued she most likely get traumatizing thoughts.

Draco chewed absently. His mind wandered to that hot raven that he was dreaming off. A feeling of happiness came up when he thought of the raven but when he thought of the emerald eyes he felt sorrow. Horrible, soul ripping, heart wrenching sorrow that made him shiver. He brought an egg to his mouth and nibbled on the food unaware of the stares from Neville Longbottom. It was a calculating look. There was something that seemed off to Neville. He couldn't figure it out. He felt someone brush the back of his neck and looked up to see Rufus Kain. The boy winked at him before leaving. Neville blinked and mentally waved it off.

Neville ducked as a piece of egg flew across the table. Many people ducked for cover when someone yelled 'Food Fight!'

------------------

| Potions Class|

------------------

Severus looked at the students who were actively working on their Potions. He sneered at the Gryffindor's. He looked upon the Slytherin's before gazing back at the other. Who was missing? He felt like insulting someone but the target wasn't present. He counted heads and narrowed his eyes when he realized they were all there and accounted for.

So who was missing?

--------------------

| In the Hallways|

--------------------

Fred and George Weasley were looking into their box of experiments. They were completely baffled at the new material and ideas that they never thought of before. Most of them were written out and the notes were incomplete. Every time they tried to think of how to finish the product it seemed…like it would never work – a missing ingredient from a potion.

Fred and George looked at each other. They gave identical pouts at all the mysterious, somewhat unsolvable questions floating in their mind.

---------------------------

| Dumbledore's Office|

---------------------------

The old man ran his fingers though his beard. He looked around the office and couldn't help but feel out of place. He smiled at Fawkes who turned her head in defiance. Dumbledore sniffed. That bird has been acting quite off lately. Everything has seemed off lately.

Dark thoughts filled his mind. He is the powerful wizard that is still alive. Why is he working as a Headmaster at this place? He jumped at a knock on the door. When the werewolf came in Dumbledore forced down a sneer. He never felt the need to sneer at a werewolf before. He supported Muggle-born and…

Dumbledore shook his head at the word. Why is it that the word didn't appeal to him? Like he loathed the to even say it in a gentle way. Remus Lupin stood in front of his desk.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Remus, is something the matter?" The old man growled in his head. He should not have to be so polite to this-this filth! Monsters like him were meant to be controlled and enslaved.

"Have…you felt like everything is off lately?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He felt himself annoyed for even doing it. "Oh- Is something wrong with you and Tonks?"

Remus gaped then closed his mouth immediately. "I-I – no Headmaster. Wherever did you get the idea that w-we were together?"

Dumbledore blinked. Where did he get that from? He looked through his memories and his eyes narrowed. "Nevermind. May I ask you to leave? I have…some…trouble thoughts on my mind."

Remus went wide eyed and left immediately. It was rare for the Headmaster to look so serious about something these days.

Old gray eyes stared at the space in front of him. Why were his memories fixed?

-----------

| Library|

-----------

Ron walked into the library, which caused Madam Prince's head to swerve noticing the lack of the red head's girlfriend, and began searching for a book he needed for the most recently assigned Potion's essay. He did not know why he wanted to go to the library today. Saying that he wanted to read would be a fat lie seeing how he hated reading unless it was about Quidditch, cooking, or chess. He couldn't say that he wanted to study, for he lacked concentration. He couldn't say he was waiting to be tutored because Hermione would ask by who and why not her. So he used the excuse that he could get the book before someone else does.

"Is this what you're looking for Weasley?" A polite, somewhat familiar, voice asked him. Ron eyed the book and beamed. He turned around to thank the person but frowned.

"Yes, Zabini, it is. You are going to use it?"

Blaise snorted. He gave Ron a cocky grin. "I know Potions like I know the back of my hand. Besides even if I didn't Draco scores O's."

Ron sneered at the mention of the blond. He forced himself to ignore the pull the black man seemed to bring. Ron backed up into the bookcase when Blaise took a step closer. "Do you want the book Weasley?" He whispered. Ron whimpered. He couldn't explain how he felt so…familiar with Blaise entirely. He knew that the smell of Blaise's breath would be mint since he took a liking to muggle mints. He knew that when Blaise is aroused that his eyes flashed from brown to dark blue. He knew that if he caressed his finger against that jaw Blaise would shiver and become predatory.

Blaise was experiencing the same feeling. Instead of trying to figure out why he just wanted to act it out. Seeing Ron kiss Granger made a boiling rage burn him to the bones earlier. It felt like betrayal. He wanted to get rid of the invisible mark that was created with that kiss. He leaned closer and savored the familiar smell of syrup and pancakes. He saw those beautiful blue eyes focus in on his own lips. "I'll give it to you." Blaise whispered. "I'll let you have it if you accept it." Blaise watched as the red head nodded numbly still staring at his lips. Blaise brushed his lips against the others before pressing them against those soft lips. He silently shoved the book into the bookcase not intending to hold onto it before slipping that onto the other's back. Ron gave a moan when a finger caressed up his spine. His mouth parted inviting Blaise's tongue to map out his mouth. He let his own tongue explore and savor each and every flavor. His hands pressed against that clothes chest and ran up. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and tugged the small strands of Blaise's hair. He felt so right. His mind flashed to Hermione and he struggled to push the other off. Blaise's gripped tightened and the hand that was on his back plunged into his pants. Ron muffled his moan by hiding his face in Blaise's shoulder. A finger caressed his willing hole and Ron cursed himself for his body was betraying his loyalty. He heard a possessive, animal like, growl come from the black boy and grinded his erection again the other's. He forgot about Hermione and felt himself turned around facing the bookshelf. He raised his arms and bit down on them with his teeth as two fingers pushed deep into him.

Blaise groaned at the tight heat clutching onto his fingers. He silently unbuckled Ron's pants and let them drop to the floor. He raised an eyebrow when he saw no boxers, or any time of underwear on. He blinked at found himself falling for the cute light freckles across Ron's arse. He fell to his knees and spread the cheeks with his hands. He leaned forward prodding the hole with his tongue. He heard Ron muffle another moan and smirked. He licked around the quivering opening then let his tongue dive in. He felt familiar with the taste while he made thrusting motions with his tongue. Ron squirmed and pushed his arse out more wantonly. Blaise removed his tongue and began working on his pants. Ron whimpered and pushed out his arse even more so that his cheek was pressed against the bookcase. Blaise looked at the delicious sight. Ron fighting down on his fingers, eyes dilated with pure lust, his face was flushed, and Blaise found himself falling for that too. He quickly dropped his pants and boxers. He muttered a lubrication spell and Ron bit down on his finger as he felt coldness within him. The spell stretched at readied him. Blaise positioned himself teasing Ron by applying pressure on the hole with his cock then taking it away. He was awarded with a cute attempt of a glare and pushed himself in with one thrust. Ron cried out around his finger. Blaise froze as he heard someone walking near the bookcase. He cursed and pressed himself closely to Ron who got squished between Blaise and the bookcase. The person came closer until someone called for them. Then the footsteps walked away. Blaise smirked and pulled out of Ron. The red head whimpered but bit his finger to prevent another cry when that cock slammed back into him harshly. He pushed down on it as if it wasn't enough. He wanted it deeper. He wanted it harder. He wanted to turn his head and kiss those lips.

He wanted to understand why he felt like this. Blaise created a heated pattern. The two began fucking like they were cats in heat. Ron pushing back when Blaise thrusted in. Blaise pulling out and Ron waited. He let out a strangled cry as white flashed before his eyes. Blaise smirked. He had found it. Then the real fucking began. It became faster, harder, and much hotter. The bookcase began to lightly creak in protest. Ron shuddered and pressed his forehead against one wooden shelf. Blaise felt that tight hole closing in on his cock and bit into Ron's shoulder to prevent his cry.

Come leaked from the books. Ron sighed in content and collapsed onto his knees when Blaise pulled out of him. Blaise picked up his wand and cleaned the area quickly. He flicked it so they both had their clothes on. He took out the book he had placed and handed it to Ron. "Until next time." He whispered pressing a kiss against Ron's ear.

The red head flushed and nodded listening to Blaise walk away. He closed his eyes surprised that quilt was eating him away.

He was with Hermione – not Blaise. He was with Hermione – NOT Blaise. But…with Blaise…it only felt too right.

-----------------

_**Ugh…I don't know why this story still lives. I have newer better ideas for it but I will continue it. I wanted to add more to the chapters. Like how Seamus and company ended up hanging with the main characters and all. I would like to say I am not beating myself over this story – I'm just pointing out some things that can be changed. **_

_**Sorry. I, the writer, apologizes for being a crappy writer, being lazy, for sleeping in (I should stop staying up) and earning myself a hell of a nasty writers block. (As part of the apology I gave you Ron/Blaise smut. Hop it can hold off for the while. Then I will give some HPDM smut as soon as I get the storyline going again. **_

_**Wow sugar depresses your after a while. **_

_**I hope to finish this story soon because I have lost most inspiration. Kind of. I can't seem to write out my ideas for this story. So this will be…a pretty crappy chapter. High Possibility. Even the lemon disappointed me. (Now that is putting myself down – damn sugar.)**_

_**Please be aware that these chapters will be or are short. That is due to my lack of inspiration and creativity on my part. Again Sorry. **_

**_~Chapter Status: Unedited~_**


	19. Search for Truth p1

_**ZOMG IT'S AN UPDATION!!! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AND THAT IS TOTALLY THE PEPSI, BROWNIES, AND COFFEE FROM TODAY!**_

_**Wow that would be a great way to scare people off. So how are you? Who are you? Love me? Love you? Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….eeeeeee. WOOOT TAYLOR SWIFT!! SMILE IT CONFUSES PEOPLE!!**_

_**I apologize. XD. Okay into reality welcome to this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**OH! And sorry people I told my friend I would advertise her story. It is TomxHarry (personally I don't like the coupling but I love Tom xLuna – thanks to Windseeker's story though XD) Here's her summary: **__"After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever..."_

_**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5305772 / 1 / Le _ Futur _ Incalculable**_

_**So yeah. Just to let you know I am not doing advertising again. I said I would put it up but I didn't say in every single story. Oh – lol I don't know who I'm talking to. I know she won't read this (anytime soon at least…) **_

_**-Sigh- I am too weird today. Anyways enjoy- excuse the mistakes because I know I will miss it if/when I edit. I won't edit today though because I am slightly lazy. This chapter will not be long. There might be lemon again in this chapter (dream lemon I think). By the way who should I pair Neville with in the end? Should it be a surprise? Hm…-goes off into oblivion and ponders-**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter: Search for Truth p.1**_

_**--**_

He had awakened early this morning. An ugly feeling was coming up from his throat and there was a stain of come on his boxers. He had vomited on his blankets and some of the floor, which contained his favorite- yet embarrassing- fluffy slippers.

In short it was a very bad morning for Draco. He had a feeling worse was to come. It was especially horrible- completely enthralling to his friends though, when his favorite morning breakfast made the pit of his stomach turn while his nose was attacked with delightful and menacing smells. He complained about how Vincent smelled like rotten fish and insulted a Hufflepuff who was in a major need of deodorant charm. Blaise backed away after he recognized the signs of PMS mood swings, which he happily noted out loud – and loud means LOUD. Draco had hexed him with Gryffindor colored hair.

It's permanent – well at least it is until he takes off the spell.

Theodore avoided the blond for most of the morning. He sat on the Gryffindor side in potions because he was smart enough to avoid infuriated male. He had a slight blush on his face when he realized that he was sitting next to Hermione Granger – and feeling totally at peace. The two ended up chatting for the rest of the period unaware of the hopeful look on Ron Weasley's face as he watched from the back. His blue eyes wandered to Blaise Zabini completely ignoring the fact that his potion turned the wrong shade of pink. Neville, who happened to be next to Ron as a partner, was in deep thought. Unknowingly placing the right ingredient in the potion that caused the pink to return to normal. He had a feeling that he was missing something. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

--

--

--

Remus was running around the forest in his wolf form. Why? Well he had found a familiar scent in it. It was blood – yes- but it was familiar. He just couldn't remember where he had smelt it before. Not to mention there was a strange scent of honey and an even fainter scent that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

The scent also revealed to be a sort of…lover to the spoiled prat. Yet he could not recall seeing the blond being with anyone but Pansy Parkinson.

His eyes narrowed. Trouble was going to happen – trouble with a capital T.

0000ZOMG0000

Dumbledore was staring at the darn phoenix. That bird has been acting really strange lately. It (he wasn't sure if it was a he or she) kept attempting to bite his fingers when he reached out to pet it.

So now he had a sudden suspicion that he wasn't really Albus Dumbledore.

He rubbed his beard and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He scowled. How he hated these blasted candies!!!

------LOVETOBILOVETOBIWHEEEEE--------

He ran deeper into the forest. He knew it. He knew he wasn't hallucinating when he saw her. Her lovely long black hair, her violet eyes…

He was definitely not hallucinating. It wasn't in his head. He saw her.

After all these centuries he saw her – alive.

He sniffed. The scent of flowers burned his nostrils. He gave a animalistic growl and forced himself to go faster.

He needed her. Scotia…

------------------------ so many effing dashes-----------bored

When Ron walked into History of Magic he screamed and backed into the door causing a domino effect on the students. Mainly tripped and stuttered until screams of confusion and fear echoed after him.

Professor Binns – was – he – was – oh fucking Merlin what is going on?

Professor Binns was alive. Living – breathing – is he breathing? Yes he is. He is alive. Merlin's pants…

The class recovered slowly. Many still blinking, some rubbed their eyes, Draco rolled his and walked to his seat. Only one student spoke and many had the same question on their mind.

"What the bloody hell?"

---

It was the end of the day. Dinner had past and many decided to go to bed. Except Neville Longbottom. He had searched through the trunk that supposedly belonged to no one and should have been empty.

Obviously by the way that sentence was formed obviously meant it wasn't empty. In fact Neville was surprised it contained a rare invisibility cloak, some strange – yet blank piece of parchment, a shrunken broom – expensive too, along with a few books and potions. There was a photo of a short raven that had startling emerald eyes. Neville felt his heartbeat go wild and he thought his heart would break his ribs. He closed the trunk and walked to his bed in a daze. Unaware of the strange looks his friends were giving him and the trunk he went into his bunk, closed the curtains, and continued to stare at the picture. The boy in the picture smiled and waved awkwardly. What confused the brunette more was that Ron and Hermione were standing next to him. Ron had a lax arm around the raven while Hermione was entranced with a book in front of her.

His eyes glued back to the raven. He felt like he should know this guy. But no matter how much he searched his brain he couldn't remember. Not really knowing why, he kissed the photo (trying to keep his lips on the raven) and hid it under his pillow.

With unknown courage and determination he declared to find out who this boy was. Unfortunately…he had to get some help. Someone who had important contacts…

Someone like a Malfoy – Draco Malfoy.

He groaned. This was going to be hell.

**---**

**And I stop there! Don't boo me I have homework to finish! I am trying my best here since I am short in inspiration. Now I am barely getting some motivation for this story – which reminds me.**

**Isn't it sad that I didn't notice I have 101 reviews? I think it's sad I didn't notice ( or maybe I forgot???). So…**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS! AND THANKS FOR THE STORY ALERTS!! I LOVE YOUUUU!!!!**

**So yeah. REVIEW MORE! Please – Please with a Drarry on top? Or to you prefer a smut picture? Lol. Porn. XD. Sorry it's the sugar I had talking too. I need more motivation and I am mainly continuing this because my readers want me too and I don't want to continue to disappoint (sorry for the lack of updates –cries-). **

**Have a nice and wonderful evening – morning- night!! **

**Love - Renny Ren Rens**


	20. IMPORTANTE Author's Note

**The author, a.k.a ScifiSOS, would like to ask you to refrain from maiming or decapitating her until after she has five minutes to explain and run for her life.**

**Yes I realize I just referred to myself in third person. I am going to give several reasons on why I haven't updated this story.**

**1. Senior year. Good grades needed. English research project on poets (I hate poetry with a passion yet I love reading them.) Then my teacher lost my USB drive with some of my writing work…hope he isn't reading them. I think he will have a heart attack seeing that his innocent writer likes to right gay sex. **

**2. I lack inspiration. I keep re-reading this story and thinking 'this could be _way_ better.'**

**3. It died within the span of four or two chapters or maybe all. Depends.**

**4. I want to rewrite it – really badly. I mean the rewriter just keeps stabbing my brain and I'm like 'ow!' Besides my writing style has changed. I don't like how I wrote the characters. I never even brought Ginny is as a problem or something. It's saddening. You should know how Seamus, Dean and the others came to the conclusion to annoy the hell out of Harry (or not but that's how I want it to be). I want to rewrite Harry puppet badly and drag it out. I DO NOT want switching p.. Also I hate it when the baby killing Draco was compared to Twilight (whatever book is was- Breaking Yawn or something). It was not my intention. I mean I read the book around that time but I never wanted it to be like twilight. I actually do plan some chapters you know? Anywho Nightmares are practically cannibals – they will eat anything meaty and with blood. **

**5. The name of the creature: Nightmare. I want to call it something else. It was my lapse of creativity, happens quite often mind you, that I called it that. There also a few things I like to add like a secret Magical Creatures club so that at first Harry could at least feel SOME sense of belonging. **

**There are just so many reasons on what I want in it and what I want to change that I can't list them all. I'm sorry if this note disappoints you but sometimes an author needs to satisfy herself and not just the readers. I know I've been a disappointment lately but I really do try to juggle writing and life at the same time. Just add this to another list of disappointments.**

**Whoa emo moment. –slaps self- okay. Anyways I want to know what you guys want: Rewritten or continuation? I'll put the poll up later but please read the possible results for each choice.**

**Rewritten: This will put the story on a long hiatus and will not be deleted. This will also result in me finding and picking a beta (unless you offer but I need stories you've betaed and/or written). After all I will be using one for a story I adopted I thought maybe I'll find someone who will help me along with this story as well. Plus I think I will need to find a beta who will scold me if I don't update in…a year or six months XD. I will rewrite Every. Single. Chapter. **

**Continuation: Will lack utter inspiration but I will try my hardest. After all I got over 100 reviews so that will motivate me enough to try. I have been – I got another chapter here but it's so…crappy. It would be a big disappointment compared to what I could write. I would most likely end up asking for help from a friend because of the crappiness I continue to come up with. **

**Okay…I'm done now so…-starts stepping back- Just…pleaseee…don't kill me? I'll write any smut request you got but don't kill meeeee. No? You'll kill me? Um…-runs-**


	21. THE DECISION

**Rewritten. It will be rewritten! :]. I promise to do my best. I will post another note when I put up the rewritten version. I already started chapter one rewritten =]. It'll still follow the plot line and the idea I had but maybe with my motivation to do better. I hope it will turn out like that and if I fail then I am sorry (not that I'm planning it but there are some who will think I did not do better).**

**Now I'll start the real step one and that is to find a beta. I need someone who will push me because even though I like to write doesn't mean I have the...um...well I am REALLY lazy at times or I'm just pure exhausted (life's the real bitch-not women :]. It's most likely one of my biggest flaws about a person- well besides liking the ideas of exhibitionism and voyeurism. I can't help it XD. Joking. Or am I?**

**Anyways I hope you all have a very nice evening. (morning/night)**

**~Love Rens**


	22. REWRITTEN Ch 1 UP!

**The First Chapter of the Rewritten version is up! **

**I warn you that its not different from this version HOWEVER after this or the second chapter there will be changes. :)**

**Anyways...Have a nice evening! (mornin/night)**

**-ScifiSOS**


	23. AAAAAAAAUUUGGH! READ XD LINK

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! lol Sorry I had to. People keep reviewing this. So I thought I'd post up the link (okay they haven't reviewed that much but still fav? alert? I guess you want the link XD.**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5758374 / 1 / Fear_of_the_Dark

Yeah you got that right. It came out a while ago. I'm working on the second chapter. I'd say my beta might get it by wednesday, but now that i have to type a few more things and rough drafts for stuff. I'm not too sure. I am working on it though. I'd say Chapter two is different. I mean there are a few things I'm taking out!

Anywho its late, I'm tired. G'night folks!


End file.
